


Recovering the Lost

by the2anime_fanatics



Series: Sebastian's Daughter [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: But she's trying, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Selena is still a baby, She just has it rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 45,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the2anime_fanatics/pseuds/the2anime_fanatics
Summary: Selena Michaelis has had a rough life. Her mother, a fallen angel named Angelica, died protecting her daughter from scientists and demon hunters. 10 years later, Selena loses her mother once again, but this time for good.Her, along with her father, Finny, Maria, and Alex, who happens to be just like Selena, are back in London after failing to save Angelica. Selena has woken up from surgery, and now Alex must help Selena rediscover her angel side before it's too late. Not only that, but some interesting challenges await them in the near future.
Series: Sebastian's Daughter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647892





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up from surgery, I felt better than I had in a long time. Not one hundred percent, or even fifty, but better than I had.

Sure, my wings were still in a lot of pain. And sure, I could very well still be dying. But I woke up. That was why I felt better. Maybe I had a chance in surviving after all.

Since I was lying on my stomach, I carefully rolled over and sat up. I noticed I wasn't hooked up to any machines or anything, so maybe I was allowed to move around as much as I wanted. It's not like my legs had had the surgery.

I carefully removed the covers and touched my toe to the wooden floor. It was cold, but not horrible. I put my foot down on the ground, followed by the other, and moved toward the door, one step at a time.

When I succeeded in reaching the door, I almost screamed in happiness. But screaming would let them know I was awake, and I wanted to surprise everyone.

I stepped through the doorway and into the hallway..... right onto someone's hand.

They cried out in pain and I jerked my foot back, causing me to lose my balance. I fell backward, and almost hit the floor. Then I realized I wasn't moving anymore.

I looked up and saw Alex smiling down at me. I smiled back, then he pulled me back up and hugged me. I hugged him back tightly, willing myself not to cry.

"Alex, I..." I let my sentence trail off, not really sure how I would sound saying aloud that I had woken up.

"You woke up," he said. "I knew you would."

I felt a tear run down my cheek as I pulled away and smiled at him. He wiped it away with his thumb, then wrapped one arm around my waist. I put my arm across his shoulders.

"Let's show everyone else. They're waiting downstairs."

I nodded, beaming. Alex returned my smile, then led me downstairs to see everyone else.

***

We made it down the stairs, me leaning heavily against Alex for support. I had just woken up from surgery after all.

I had a small fear that Maria would rush me straight back to bed and chain me down. She worried too much. All I was worried about was getting better. And if I was still being hunted, but that was for another time.

Alex led me to the dining room, where the first person I saw was Finny. He was sitting in a dark brown wooden chair by the table that was the same color. Staring at his hands, he seemed lost in thought.

I whispered over to Alex. "How long was I asleep?"

"About a week, actually," Alex answered, almost reluctantly. "But that did give her the time to run other tests to find out what all was killing you. Like if you dying was caused by severe infection, your angel half dying, or anything else. And this way, you couldn't fight back."

I stared at him, wide eyed. "What did you people do to me?!"

Alex laughed quietly. "Nothing, I promise! I was only kidding, anyway."

"Mmm-hmm," I hummed, then let go of him and clumsily ran to Finny, hugging him from behind. 

Finny jumped as I shocked him, and his head hit my chin. I pulled away, holding my mouth and stumbling backward. I felt gentle hands catch me, and looked back to see Alex. He rolled his eyes at me, and I smacked him.

I stood again, tasting blood in my mouth, and tightly hugged Finny, who had walked over to us.

I pulled away and smiled brightly at him, then looked around, losing my smile. "Where's Dad and Maria?"

Finny smiled. "Maria actually just went to check on you. Won't she be in for a surprise?"

I laughed, then asked. "Dad?"

Finny motioned toward a white door with his head. "He's in the kitchen fixing dinner for the rest of us. Come on, I'll take you too him." He held out his arm.

I happily linked arms with Finny, but had to reluctantly pull away from Alex. I gave him a smile, then turned to walk with Finny to the kitchen to see my father.

***

Finny knocked on the kitchen door once before entering, gently pulling me behind him.

I saw my father for the first time in a week. His back was to me. He was leaning over a counter top cutting vegetables, working on chopping each to perfection. He finished about a minute later, then turned to me and Finny.

I could see his eyes light up as he saw me standing in the doorway to the kitchen, smiling at him. I let go of Finny's arm and ran to my father, hugging him tighter than I had been able to in months.

"You feel stronger already," Dad whispered. "Maria truly is a miracle worker."

I smiled, still hugging my father, tears starting to swim in my eyes. But before I could shed a single tear, a scream pulled me back to reality. I couldn't cry out of happiness just yet. Maria probably thought I had been kidnapped.

Finny grabbed my arm and half dragged me up the stairs, then I felt Alex pick me up. He carried me to the top of the stairs, then set me down again. Finny and Alex both held my arms as we walked around on the top floor, searching for Maria.

We found her in the bathroom checking the window. Alex knocked, and Maria turned to face us. Her face looked like she may have a heart attack.

When her eyes landed on me, they filled with tears of happiness. She ran over and hugged me, and I let go of the boys and hugged her back.

She let go of me and turned to Alex, looking stern. "I thought you were waiting by her room so that you could let me know when she woke up. Why did you take her anywhere else than the bathroom!?"

Alex was smiling. "Come on, Maria, you can't really be mad. She wanted to see her father. Can you blame her?"

Maria dropped her gaze and sighed. "Of course I can't. I understand perfectly." She was silent for a moment, then finished, quietly. "He's all she has left."

Well, nice of them to talk about me like I wasn't even there, right? I cleared my throat, trying to make my physical presence known.

Maria thought I was dying. "Oh my gosh, dear. Do you need some water?" she asked, freaking out.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine."

"Well, let's get you something anyway. You've been out for a week."

Maria ran down the stairs, dragging Finny with her.

Alex laughed. "Maybe we should go and make sure the poor kid doesn't get hurt."

I laughed. "If anyone could hurt Finny, it would be Maria when she goes full out doctor."

Alex wrapped his arm around me, and led me down stairs after Maria and Finny.


	2. Chapter 2

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Maria was already waiting there with a glass of water. I took it from her and drank it slowly. Then saw everyone watching me and gulped it down. I handed the glass back to Maria, smiling.

"Want more?" she asked.

I shook my head, then walked over to the table and sat in one of the chairs. No one took their eyes off of me.

"Will you please stop staring at me like that?" I finally pleaded. It was really awkward.

My dad and Maria laughed, while Finny and Alex just smiled.

***

Third Person POV:

Alex could tell by the look on Selena's face that she wanted to ask something. He walked over and sat in the chair next to her's.

"What is it? What's on your mind?" He asked her gently.

"I just..." she trailed off.

Maria sat at the table across from Selena. "What's the matter, sweetie?"

"..."

Finny put his hand on her shoulder.

"Am I going to get better?" Selena asked softly, looking down at her hands.

Maria was quiet for a moment, then answered. "I'm going to be honest with you. You're still very sick, Selena. You had a high fever about an hour before you woke up. You still look pale and flushed. You really should be in bed resting."

Selena looked up from her hands, but didn't meet anyone's gaze. She stared at the wall, the old white paint starting to chip.

Maria continued. "You had a very severe infection throughout your wings that was starting to spread. I couldn't do anything but give you medication for it. I cleaned out a lot as I fixed your wings, but I couldn't get all of it, of course. Hopefully you're on your way to becoming who you were."

Selena finally met Maria's eyes. "But I'm still changing. When will I be well enough to work with Alex?"

Maria's eyes looked tired and sorrowful. "I'm sorry dear, but I don't know. I'm trying. That's all I can do for now."

Selena nodded, then stood shakily from her seat. "I'm going back to my room." Then she walked to the stairs and up them, clinging to the rail for dear life.

***

Selena's POV:

I made my way up the stairs and down the hall, but when I let go of the wall to reach for the doorknob, I lost my balance and fell on my side. I heard bandages rip, and felt the sharp pain from my wing as it moved. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain. I didn't want them to continue to worry about me.

I rolled onto my stomach and tried to push myself up, but my arms were weak and I couldn't do it. I thought about just staying on the floor, and waiting for someone to find me, when I felt something strange. I lifted my head and turned to face down the hall.

"Alex? Is that you?"

Sure enough, Alex rounded the corner, walked down the hall, and stood next to me, arms crossed. Eventually, he joined me on the floor.

"What happened?" he asked with a sigh.

I didn't answer him. Instead, I tried to push myself up again. I failed, and hit my head on the floor. Hard.

The thump must have been heard from downstairs, because soon enough, I could hear footsteps on the stairs somehow over the pounding of my head.

Alex helped me stand, and a second later Maria appeared, running down the hall, Finny right behind her.

Then a door opened, and Peter stepped out. I hadn't seen him in ages. Technically, it had been only a week, but that week felt like forever.

"Peter, everything's fine. Why don't you go set the table for dinner." Maria moved to him and led him to the stairs. When he was out of sight, Maria ran back to me. "What happened?"

"I fell, but I'm okay." I said. "Alex helped me up."

Maria nodded. "Finny, come help me and Sebastian finish dinner. Maybe tomorrow I'll let you play in our garden."

Finny only nodded, gave me one last look, then followed Maria down the stairs.

Alex opened the door to my room and led me inside. Closing the door behind him, he turned to face me as I sat on the bed.

"How did you know it was me? Can you sense angels again?"

I sadly shook my head. "No, I can't. I just sensed something demon, and I knew it wasn't my father. He feels different than others, somehow."

"I know what you mean," he said, sitting next to me. "I keep getting this feeling that I've seen him before, but I don't recognize him from anywhere I've ever been. I've never been to London, I've never even been to the demon world before."

"I used to live there, with Mom and Dad." The thought of my mother brought tears to my eyes, but I fought them and the wavering in my voice. "I don't know how I was allowed inside, being part angel, but Mom was there too. How would that work?" I looked at Alex, confused. I had never really questioned how I lived there, I just knew that I did. "Maybe because she was fallen?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know that soon you're going to be back to normal." He stood to leave after gently hugging me.

I stopped him, not wanting to be alone yet. "Alex?"

"Yeah?" he answered, turning back to me.

"Back in the woods, at the campsite, did you mean what you said? That I could save people one day?"

Alex smiled at me, then nodded, walking back over to me. He knelt down on the ground, then looked at me, our eyes level. "With the powers you have, and the goodness in your heart, you'll save many lives, lead people in deciding what's best for them, and change people's hearts. You'll be the best hero the world has ever known."

I smiled at Alex, who was smiling right back at me. I hugged him tight, and he hugged me back.

"Don't leave yet. I was alone in here for a week, I don't want to be alone again."

Alex pulled away, smiling. "I'll stay until you start throwing bricks at my head."

I laughed, then lay on my stomach on the bed, pulling the covers up to my waist. Alex sat next to me on the bed, his hand on my cheek. I could almost hear him frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing, you go to sleep. There's nothing you need to worry about."

"Okay. And Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought we weren't able to get sick, so why am I?"

"You're weaker because you're changing. You can't fight off disease."

I couldn't answer him. It was like he had called for it. My wings started changing. I bit my lower lip to keep from crying out. I could taste my blood.

Alex must have been expecting an answer, because I could feel his eyes staring a hole in my back.

"Selena?"

I groaned in pain, quietly.

"Selena? What's wrong?"

"Alex, I-" I spoke through pain, but was cut off by another stab in my wings. I cried out softly.

"Hold on, I'll get someone-"

I grabbed his arm as he tried to leave. I held onto him desperately.

He didn't fight me. He held my hand and stroked my head, while I fought pain. Eventually, it subsided, and I was left breathing heavily.

I sat up slowly and leaned against Alex.

"I really hope you have some way of helping me. I don't have much longer before it's impossible to reverse."

"Maybe there are some things we can do that will help you and we can do them from here."

"And how are you going to find out what we can do? I highly doubt that there are any books in this world about how to save and half angel from going full blooded demon."

"I'll think of something. I promise."

"You've been promising a lot of things lately, and you haven't come through with anything yet."

"Lay back down and go to sleep. I won't leave until you do. I promise."

"Maybe you will come through with one after all." I sighed. I knew I was being a jerk, but I couldn't control what was coming out of my mouth. Once I was lying on the bed, I whispered to him, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize when you're right. Besides, I know you can't control it. Sometimes the demon gets the better of you. It's happened to me a couple times before. Now go to sleep. I'll stay right here."

I nodded, and fell asleep to Alex stroking my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Third Person POV:

Once Selena was asleep, Alex quietly stood from the bed and left the room. After he closed the door softly behind him, he ran down the stairs to the dining room. There, Maria, Peter, Sebastian, and Finny were clearing the table.

Maria saw the urgent look on Alex's face and turned to Peter. "Darling, go on up to your bedroom. But quietly, please. Our guest is resting."

Peter only nodded, then quietly ascended the stairs.

Once they heard Peter's door close, Alex said, "she had another spell. She said she can't hold on much longer. We have to do something now!"

Sebastian put a hand on Alex's shoulder. "There's nothing we can do right now but wait. Try giving her some exercises that will help her connect to her angel side. That might help her stay with us a bit longer."

Alex looked Sebastian in the eyes and nodded, then walked back up the stairs to be with Selena when she woke up, so it looked like he had never left. But he took another look at the tall demon before rounding the corner. He'd had the same feeling he'd told Selena about; the feeling that he had known the man long ago. Alex still couldn't place it, so he shook it off after a few moments, and hurried up the stairs.

***

Selena was still asleep when Alex returned to her room. As he moved closer, he saw her forehead was covered by a thin layer of sweat. Her face was flushed, and her features were contorted by pain. Alex didn't know if he should wake her, or let her sleep through it.

***

Selena's POV:

_I was walking down a tight and small hallway. My mother and father were with me, and what also looked like a little boy with messy black hair. We rounded a corner, and the boy was gone._

_We continued walking as if the boy had never existed. Then we rounded another corner, and Mom was gone, too. Another, and Dad, too, disappeared._

_After another, Dad was back. Then there was another turn in the hallway. We took it, and Mother was back, though this time translucent; a ghost of her former self._

_After another corner, Alex appeared, with neat black hair. Then after another, Mom was gone for good._

_Then everything changed. I was flying through the air, dodging bullets and birds._

_My wings were both hit, and I was gradually losing altitude. Then I got hit in the stomach, and-_

*

I woke up. Alex was shaking me. I gasped for air as I sat up and glances around. I was back in my room, in bed, Alex shaking me.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, moving away from me.

I nodded, then lay back down on the bed. "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let me become a demon. I told Finny to never come near me again if I did, because I didn't want to hurt him. But I don't want any of you guys to leave just because I'm different. I want to stay who I am so Finny doesn't have to come through with it, okay?"

"I won't let you change. Just stay attached to who you are for now, while I think of something we can do to keep you in touch with your angel side. I'll think of something. Just rest for now, your fever may be getting worse. I'm going to get Maria. I'll be right back. Promise."

I nodded, and Alex left the room, leaving me all alone.

***

Soon, I was being shaken awake again by Maria. Once I was awake, she stopped shaking me and put her hand to my forehead. I just lay there, motionless.

I noticed that Alex, Finny, and my dad were all waiting in the doorway.

Maria lay a cold cloth across my forehead, then left the room with a sigh. I faintly heard her say, "I don't think there's anything else I can do," to my father.

Dad frowned, then left, speaking to Maria.

Finny backed out of the doorway, telling me he would let me rest, then turned and walked away. But Alex stayed with me. I didn't need to ask him to.

"If you need anything, just let me know." He sat in a chair by the window, gazing out at the stars.

That was when Maria's words finally hit home. She was going to give up on me. She was the only one who might know how to help me survive, and she was quitting. I was a failed experiment to her, and she was going to let me die.

I sat up, the cloth falling into my lap. Unconsciously, I threw it aside.

Alex looked from the window to me. "Is something wrong?"

I wanted to answer him, but I wasn't in control. I ignored him and left the room.

***

Third Person POV:

"What do you mean, you don't think you can do anything else?" Sebastian asked Maria, somewhat reluctantly. He needed the answer, but wasn't quite sure he wanted it.

"I mean exactly what I said, Sebastian. I don't know what else to do. I have a dying angel/demon _thing_ resting in my house and I can't cure her. She just keeps getting sicker. I'm trying, Sebastian, but there really isn't anything else I can do." Maria looked tired and heartbroken.

"Of course that's what you mean," a voice said from behind them. "Or at least, that's what you want us to believe. I don't think you've been completely honest with me, Maria. Who are you?"

Sebastian and Maria turned to see Selena descending the stairs. Her eyes were glowing a bright crimson, and she had a devilish smirk on her face. Alex was behind her, watching the scene play out.

"I've been nothing but honest with you, Selena. My name is Maria Lynn. I am a scientist, nothing more."

"Shut up. You're no scientist. I knew from the start that you weren't. I bet you're not even human. You're something else, but not angel or demon. So, why haven't you tried to kill me or something yet, Reaper?"

Maria looked shocked for just a moment, but when Selena's hard gaze wouldn't let up, she smiled, and eventually laughed.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." She said with a smile.

"I knew it!" Selena's eyes, if possible, grew brighter and the red looked exactly like blood. A faint black mist surrounded her. Suddenly, she stretched her wings, and let the bandages fall to the floor. There were still stitches in both solid black wings, but still Selena leaped into the air and glided toward Maria.

She landed right beside the scientist, the smirk never leaving her lips. "When were you going to tell me? Was I supposed to sit here and wait? You could've been poisoning me this entire time."

"Doesn't being a reaper explain how I've known how to care for you? You and Alex aren't the first of your kind, you know. There used to be a lot of you flying around. Then something happened and the population of you died out."

"So why don't you tell me what happened?" Selena asked, her smirk wavering slightly between anger and fatigue.

Sebastian noticed and was almost instantly standing behind his daughter, who at that moment, fell into his arms.

But as soon as she was down, she stood right back up, trying to stay strong. "I asked you a question!" She screamed.

"And the reason you don't have an answer is because there isn't one. No one knows what happened to them all."

"How do I know you're not lying, Reaper?"

"Have I given you a reason not to trust me yet? I won't lie to you, Selena. I want to help."

"You're a liar!" Selena screamed, then broke free from her father's grip with ease and pinned Maria to a wall.

Maria cried out in pain, and stared into Selena's red eyes, a clear expression of fear across her face.

Then someone pulled Selena away and tackled to her to the floor. Maria noticed it was Alex. He wrestled with Selena until he had her pinned down. Both her tiny wrists were pinned down by his left hand, while with his right he was softly patting her cheek.

"Selena, come back to me."

Selena heard these words as though through water. She came back for just a moment.

"Alex.... help..." then she was gone again. "...by getting out of my way!" She pushed him off like he was a pillow, then stood and faced Maria. "Why should I believe anything you say anymore? You've given up on me! You don't need to tell me the truth! You were probably going to let me die from the start!"

Then someone grabbed her from behind and held her tightly as she tried to break away. She saw wings encircle her, and they were somehow calming. Selena's eyes returned to hazel, the mist around her vanished, and she collapsed into Alex's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Third Person POV:

As Alex held the unconscious Selena tightly in his arms, he listened in on Sebastian and Maria's conversation.

"I'm surprised you never figured it out, Sebastian. It's been pretty obvious. I merely took some books from the library about the history of the half angel, half demon species. That's how I knew how to help her so far."

"Can we not talk about this now?" Sebastian was almost begging. "Selena more than likely won't remember any of this when she wakes up."

"Good," Maria said. "The less she knows, the better."

Alex interrupted. "Umm... is Peter...?"

"No. He's not going to be a reaper. He is going to stay human, although he does know that there are other beings out there. He did help me find Selena, after all."

Sebastian turned to Alex. "Take her upstairs," was all he said.

Alex only nodded, then ascended the stairs.

"And what will you do if Selena does remember?" Sebastian asked, returning to the original topic.

"Then she remembers. There's nothing I can do. At least she'll know that I know what I'm doing."

Sebastian was quiet, then he said, "I'm going to the manor. I'll come back tomorrow."

"See you then," she said. Once Sebastian was out the door, she thought to herself, _dirty demon._

***

Alex brought Selena up the stairs, Sebastian and Maria's conversation faintly playing in the background. Once he rounded the corner, he saw someone standing outside Selena's room.

It was Peter. He stared at Alex, and Alex stared right back. Eventually, Peter dropped his gaze, and opened the door to let Alex inside.

Alex walked through the doorway and lay Selena on her bed. Her wings were bloody from torn stitches, her face was pale, and she squirmed slightly.

Alex knew there was nothing he could do, so he pulled the covers over her and sat in a chair by her bed.

Peter was still there. "Is she okay?" he asked softly.

Alex turned to the young boy, who looked maybe ten. He didn't want to lie to him, so he gave the blunt truth. "I don't know, kid. I wish I could tell you she was going to pull through easily, but this is one fight that hasn't been decided yet."

Peter nodded, then returned to his room.

While Selena slept, Alex went downstairs to find Maria. He found her in the dining room alone.

"Where are the others?" He asked her.

"Gone back to the manor. They'll be back in the morning."

Alex nodded. "Maria, why didn't you tell everyone from the beginning?"

Maria sighed. "Because demons and reapers aren't the best of friends. If I didn't lie to them, then they never would have let me help them."

"Why were you hunting Selena to begin with?"

"Because my husband was, and I wasn't going to go against him. He's probably the only human out there that still scares me."

"Why did you marry a human?"

"Because I was young, bold, and stupid."

"Why have you given up on Selena? She can pull through this. I know she can!"

Maria smiled sympathetically. "I really am sorry, Alex. But I don't know of anything else to try."

Alex blinked back tears. He wasn't going to let Selena die. Not like this. He had promised her.

Maria saw the look on his face, and walked toward him. "Look, I'll do some more research later, alright? But right now I need to go bandage her wings again. I'll do my best to help her survive, Alex, but I make no promises."

Nodding, Alex returned upstairs and to his seat next to Selena's bed, watching her sleep, and praying she would wake up.

***

Maria carefully bandaged Selena's wings again, wiping away blood. While she was finishing up, Selena awoke, bolting upright.

"Selena, are you-" Maria started, but was cut off when she saw the girl's blood red eyes.

Alex jumped in front of Maria and pushed her out of the room. "Go find Sebastian. I'll keep her in here."

"But, Alex-"

"Just go!" Alex shouted, letting his own eyes turn red for a moment.

Maria sighed, then nodded, and quickly ran down the hall.

Alex closed the door and turned back to Selena. He let his eyes glow bright red, and stared into hers.

"Hi, Alex. Why are you protecting the reaper? She's given up on me, remember?" The tone of her voice was fake innocence.

"Selena, she promised me she would keep looking, and I believe her. I know you aren't really against her. Try to get back in control!"

"I am in control, I am against Maria, and she isn't going to save me. This is the new me, Alex. You don't like it?" She put on a pout, then smirked. "I wish you could see your face. You look so serious. Why not calm down? Just let me out, we'll finish off the reaper, and I'll live the rest of the time I have happily with you and my dad. Sounds good to me."

"But Selena, it doesn't to me. I promised I wouldn't let you die, and I will come through with it. Maria is going to save you, whether you like it or not."

***

Selena's POV:

I couldn't control my body. It was like I shared my body with a monster that wanted me dead. I was awake for all of it, and it didn't go down well.

"You can't keep me locked up in here," I said, but it wasn't me. I was trying to claw my way to the surface, trying to take control again.

"I can try."

"It'll be a wasted effort." I could see Alex, staring at me with intense red eyes. I had never seen his true eyes before. It was almost frightening.

 _Alex!_ I screamed, but it never came out my mouth. I screamed many times.

Alex seemed to sense me screaming for help. That or he has really good timing. "Selena, I'm going to help you. I promise."

"Making another promise you can't keep?" I asked.

"Shut up."

"Alex, that hurt. Why would you tell me such a thing." I felt the smirk on my lips. I wanted to smack it off my face.

Then I felt my arm move slightly.

My head turned toward my arm, then I said, "Oh no you don't, little miss white feathers. This is my body now!"

I felt myself gaining control. "We share this body!" I heard myself say. "We're supposed to be the same person!"

"Selena! Hang on!" Alex shouted.

"No! Selena, you're dead. Stop fighting me and deal with it!"

"Alex! Help me!"

Alex pounced and pinned me to the floor.

"Alex, we were gonna be friends. Why do you hate me so much? I'm as much of Selena as white feathers is!"

"Why did you separate? That's impossible!"

"It's not impossible, pretty boy. It's how our race came to its end. It'll happen to you someday too."

Just then the door to the room opened, and I could barely see my father. "Dad, help." I said. Not the demon, but me.

Dad got Alex off of me and helped me stand, then it wasn't me anymore. "Why do you care about white feathers so much? Why can't you love me?"

Dad was about to answer, but "I" interrupted. "You know what? I don't care, cause soon it'll be all me and no more White Feathers! Then you'll have to either love or disown me."

"It's like both sides separated." Alex said. "I didn't know what to do."

"How did you separate?" Maria asked.

"Like I'd tell you, Reaper."

"She said it was the way our race was wiped out. The halves would separate and then die."

"Wow..." Maria said.

"Selena, if you tell Maria what's on your mind, will you return to normal for now, please?" Dad was pleading.

"Fine. I still don't get why you love White Feathers so much, but fine. Reaper, White Feathers may trust you, but I don't. So if you try anything and I get suspicious, I'll be back."

"I promise I won't hurt you, Selena. I haven't yet and I won't. If I did, your father would kill me, and I don't want to die yet. Now that I know what happened all those years ago, and what's happening to you, I should be able to find a way to save you, but you have to cooperate or it won't work. Are you on board?"

I felt myself nod, then smile at my father. "I love you, Dad," I said, then felt myself break the surface. My eyes returned to their normal hazel color, and then I fell to the floor, gasping for air.


	5. Chapter 5

Gasping, I looked around the room, moved my arms, did anything to make sure I was me again. I sighed in relief.

Alex walked over to me, his eyes their original color as well. "You okay?" He asked, kneeling down next to me. I nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back, then helped me stand. The first person I acknowledged was Maria.

"I knew you weren't human from the beginning, Maria," I tried saying as nicely as I could, but it still sounded like it did the last time I had spoken those words. "So you didn't come out and say it because you were scared I wouldn't trust you?"

Maria slowly nodded. "I only want to help you get well, Selena. And I should be able to do that. I know why your angel side is dying, and I might be able to fix that as well as cure you from whatever it is that's killing you. I'll do my best, dear."

I nodded, then turned to my father. "I do want my question answered, though, Dad. Why do you seem to love my angel side so much? I thought you would want me to be like you."

Dad was quiet for a moment, and I was afraid he wasn't going to answer. Then I felt myself go stiff, and say snidely, "Answer the question, Daddy," then I returned to normal.

"I don't care for a single part of you more than the other. I just want my daughter to be herself again, the one she was born to be."

I lost control again. "But what if-"

My father interrupted. "You said you would go back to being who you were. Now do it."

"Hmph," I said, crossing my arms, then returning to normal.

I sat down heavily on the bed. "Why does this have to happen to me?"

Alex sat next to me. "If it makes you feel better, I think I finally thought of some exercises that will help you stay connected to your angel side a while longer. Hopefully it will be long enough for Maria to figure out what we have to do."

I nodded. "Dad? Did Finny stay at the manor?"

"Yes. I told him I would handle it."

"Okay."

"Selena, if you're alright, I have to get back. Are you going to be alright?"

I looked at my dad and smiled. My smile, not the demon smirk. "I'll be fine, Daddy. I promise."

He smiled and hugged me, then left.

"Alex, will you take care of her and Peter for me for a couple hours? I'm going to the library to see if I can find any information on what's going on here." Maria seemed to be in a rush.

"Sure thing," he said with a smile. "Is there any way we could get Peter to sleep in a chair in here or something? He'd be easier to watch."

"He should be asleep by now. Just listen for him please. His room is right next door." Maria tapped lightly on the wall for emphasis, then smiled, waved, and left.

We were both silent for a few minutes. I didn't want to rest and risk waking up and not being myself, but the other half of me knew how to take control whenever it wanted. What was I supposed to do at a time like this?

It was Alex that broke the silence. "So, do you wanna try those exercises?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but froze. My words wouldn't come. It was like the other person inside of me was against trying to return us to normal. I felt blood pounding behind my eyes, and I squeezed them closed.

I felt Alex put his hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes, which were still pounding, and looked at him.

His eyes turned red, too, and he said, "Let me talk to her, okay?"

I nodded, took a deep breath, and let my other half take complete control.

***

Third Person POV:

"Did you call for me?" Selena asked, eyes glowing bright red and the black mist circling her.

"Yeah, right. You were about to torment Selena again. She has no idea what's going on."

"That's not my fault. Maybe one of you should let her know. I'm obviously not leaving any time soon." She smirked. "Look Alex, there are things I know that you and Selena don't. I could teach you both so many things about yourselves."

"And how do I know you aren't lying to me?"

"You don't. You'll just have to trust me."

"I'll never trust you."

"Alex," she said, "it pains me to hear you say that."

Alex rolled his eyes. "One last thing."

"Anything."

"Do you and Selena have different names? You called her Selena, so I wasn't sure. And it would be nice to have something to call you other than 'the other half'."

Selena's mouth smirked, but of course it wasn't Selena doing this. "I like to call myself Serena," she said. "I'm somewhat the same as this girl, but not quite."

"How long have you been around, anyway?"

"Alex, dear, I thought you said you weren't going to ask any more questions. But if you insist, I have been inside this girl since the day she was born, Alex. We're the same being, the same monster. When she suffers, I suffer. I feel her physical and emotional pain. When our mom died, sure I was heartbroken, but I was happy it wasn't our dad. I'm a demon, Alex. Selena is an angel. I'll never know some of her pains, and she'll never understand any of mine." The smirk was gone from Serena's mouth, and the mischievous glint was gone from her eyes. "I just wish that we could be two different people."

"Serena, you can't be two different people. You and Selena have to join together again or their won't be any more of either of you."

Serena sighed. "I know, but I just want to live as me, not someone I'm not."

"You will be who you are. Who you are is who you were. You can't be you if you don't return to normal."

Serena was silent. There was nothing to say.

"Look, Selena and I are going to do some exercises. See if we can keep her alive while Maria is working. If you feel any objections, find a way to communicate with Selena. You don't need to scare her every time you want to say something. I'm sure there's a way to ask her if you can take over for a little while. Maybe you need some exercises too."

"Maybe. I'll go back now. Sorry for bugging you. And sorry for scaring you, Selena. You're a part of me, and yet all I do is scare you. Let's try to work this out, okay?"

Serena then closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Then Selena's body fell back onto the bed, motionless.


	6. Chapter 6

Selena's POV:

When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything. Alex was still beside me, and I could hear footsteps downstairs. I wasn't fully awake, but I was enough to know they were there.

While I was in that state, I heard a voice in my head speaking to me.

"Selena? Are you okay?" asked a voice. It sounded female.

"Who's there?" I asked it.

"Selena?" I could barely here Alex calling to me. "Are you awake?"

"Let's go somewhere more private," said the voice, and it pulled me to sleep again.

***

_I saw her. She looked like me, with red eyes, black wings, and a thick black fog behind her, occasionally circling around her. She wore a long black dress, with no shoes. Her nails were black, and she had a smirk on her lips._

_I looked down at myself, and gasped. I was wearing a long, solid white dress and no shoes. It looked like there was a white light radiating from me, but it_ _didn't_ _hurt to look at it. Looking back at my wings,_ _I_ _saw_ _they were both whiter_ _than_ _snow._

_I_ _looked_ _over at_ _the_ _girl across from me for a moment, then glanced around to see where we were. It looked like_ _the_ _world between life and death, except for the fact that_ _I_ _was the light to move on from this world, and she was the darkness that would trap you for eternity._

_"Who are you?" I asked, finally resting my gaze on her blood red eyes._

_She sighed. "I know this sounds cheesy, but_ _I'm_ _you, technically._ _I'm_ _the_ _demon_ _half of you that_ _decided_ _to break off for a while."_

_"Why did you do that?_ _You're_ _killing us both!"_

_"I know," she frowned. "But tell me the truth. Did you really enjoy being who you were? People were calling us a monster_ _even_ _more_ _than they did full demons. I know it affected you. You_ _can't_ _lie to yourself."_

_"_ _You're_ _right. It did bother me. But_ _I_ _didn't_ _want to take it this far! You know that there is no way to_ _separate_ _us from each other. So why are_ _you_ _trying_ _so hard? I_ _don't_ _want to die!" I was_ _pleading_ _with her, almost to tears._

_She walked over and hugged me tightly. "Selena, don't cry. I don't want to die, either. We would leave our father all alone for good. The only person he would have would be the reaper. I won't leave him to someone who thinks down on demons. We could kill reapers, and yet they still try to bring us down. Just please, understand my point of view. I didn't mean to upset you."_

_I hugged her back. "How did you figure out that we could talk like this?"_

_She pulled away, smiling. "It was kind of luck. I remembered Alex talking_ _to_ _us about how we could maybe learn to come to this world willingly. So all_ _I_ _did was_ _try_ _to get us here."_

_"Do you know how to get us back?"_

_"Hope so," she said, and_ _I_ _cried out in horror. She_ _laughed_ _and replied. "_ _Selena_ _, did you really think_ _I_ _would bring you here if_ _I_ _didn't_ _know how to send us back?"_

_"Maybe if you were trying_ _to_ _get rid of me so you could take over my body_ _and_ _trap me here for all of eternity!" I yelled._

_The girl looked sad. "Do_ _you_ _really think_ _I_ _would do something like that to you? I would never hurt you."_

_"Then why were you so forceful and_ _controlling_ _whenever you wanted control? You_ _could've_ _asked."_

_"I know that. I just_ _didn't_ _know how. We had_ _only_ _just separated during that surgery, actually. Remember?"_

_I shook my head. Then_ _gasped_ _in pain and fell to my knees._

_"Wha-"_ _I_ _tried, but_ _I_ _felt_ _another pain that made me cry out and fall_ _completely_ _to the floor, hugging myself._

_"Selena!" The girl screamed and knelt behind me. "Selena!_ _What's_ _wrong?!"_

_"My-"_ _I_ _couldn't_ _finish. I clenched my teeth to keep from screaming in pain._

_Suddenly, the light that was radiating from me faded, and my wings were no longer a bright white. Now they were dull, an almost dusty color_ _to_ _them._

_"I did this to you,"_ _I_ _heard the girl say in horror. "I just wanted to be separated for a while and_ _help_ _you discover your gifts. I_ _didn't_ _want to hurt you like this..."_ _I_ _could_ _hear the_ _sadness_ _in her voice, like she was about to cry._

_I cried out again, louder this time._

_"_ _I'll_ _send_ _you_ _back. Maybe Maria can help you._ _Hold_ _on, Selena!! Please!"_

_Then_ _I_ _saw her disappear, and_ _I_ _fell unconscious again._

_***_

I awoke screaming in pain and frustration. I saw Alex jump out of the corner of my eye, but didn't pay any attention to him. I curled up in a ball on my bed and cried.

Alex was next to me in a heartbeat. "Selena, are you okay? What's happening?"

I was in too much pain to answer. Then I heard a voice in my head. _"If you can't tell him, please, let me help you."_

I nodded, and let the girl take over me.

***

Third Person POV:

Selena's eyes turned red as Serena took over their body. Serena was trying to be quick but delicate as she broke the surface and took complete control.

Serena looked around urgently before she cleared her head and focused on Alex.

"Alex, she-"

"You took over again? Serena, I thought you said you were going to ask permission, not fight her." He sighed. "What did you need?"

"What I need is to tell you that I did ask permission, and that I wasn't fighting her. I asked to take over because she's in too much pain to speak." She looked away, hugging herself. "This is my fault, I can't believe I didn't think this through. I hate this! Why us?"

"Serena, calm down for a second. Start from the beginning."

"Don't you get it?! Selena is in pain and you want to hear a story? She could be dying now! I need someone to help her!" Tears were forming in Serena's eyes and running down her face.

Alex took in the sight of her for just a moment. She wasn't evil, or even all that mean or selfish. She didn't want Selena dead, she just wanted to be separate from her.

Nodding, Alex said. "Calm down, Serena, please. I can't think while your being distracting."

Serena immediately shut her mouth and froze. She watched Alex think. His forehead was wrinkled slightly in thought, and his face was serious. His hazel eyes seemed to have gone dark brown. He looked over at her quickly, and she jumped in surprise.

"I'll get Maria. But, Serena, we can't help Selena unless she's the one out here, so change back while I'm gone, okay?"

"Alright," Serena nodded, and, when Alex left, closed her eyes and found Selena inside. _"He's getting Maria. I'm so sorry, Selena. I don't want you to die. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed you."_

Selena tried to smile, but cringed in pain instead.

_"Selena, go ahead. They'll be back any minute."_

Selena nodded to Serena, then took control of her body, and waiting for Alex to return with Maria.

***

Alex returned to see Selena curled up in a ball on her bed, crying. He stood back near the wall and watched Maria's quick motions.

Immediately, Maria gently convinced Selena to sit up. Then, she removed the bandages from Selena's wings. Once she did, she gasped.

Selena looked at Maria with confusion through tearful eyes. She saw the reaper staring at her wings. Selena looked back, and she, too, gasped.

Her wings were both a light gray. They had no light like they had in the other world, but now she was certain of one thing.

Taking deep breaths, she said, "I'm an angel."

"Selena? What happened? Serena took over and said you were in a lot of pain." Alex looked very worried.

"Serena? She has a name?" Selena asked.

Alex nodded. "The last time she took over, she told me. Now really. What happened?"

"Alex, if you don't mind, I really don't want to talk right now. If you really need an explanation, let Serena tell you."

"Is it possible for one of you to rest while the other controls the body?" Alex questioned.

Maria answered. "I'm not sure what might happen if you do that, Selena."

"One way to find out," Selena said, closing her eyes. And against the protest of the others, she searched inside her for Serena.

_"You have a name?" She asked._

_"Yeah. I meant to tell you, but it didn't matter to me when you started crying. Are you okay?"_

_"I think so. Once Maria removed the bandages, I was fine. I guess when my wings changed again, the bandages were too tight. I don't understand why that would hurt so bad, though."_

_"Hopefully we'll find out soon. I'm sorry you had to go through that. It's all my fault." Serena turned away from Selena, hugging herself._

_Selena approached and hugged her from behind. "I don't believe that. And if I did, I wouldn't stay mad. I forgive you and see what you were going through. You were tired of being insulted by others, and you wanted to change who you were so the names would stop. But I don't want to be different. I was happy, even through everything. You should be proud of who you are. I'm happy I got such an awesome other half."_

_Serena turned around and smiled, hugging Selena tightly. She then pulled away._

_"So are they waiting for me?"_

_Selena nodded. "I need you to explain what happened. I don't feel so well."_

_"What's wrong?" Serena said, suddenly a lot more worried._

_"I don't know. I'm all angel now. That was a shocker. And I was in a lot of pain. I was going to try resting while you took over for a while. You okay with that?"_

_Nodding, Serena said, "I hope you feel better. Tonight we can talk again, okay?"_

_Selena smiled in agreement, then let Serena leave to speak to the others who were waiting for her._


	7. Chapter 7

Third Person POV:

Once Serena was in control, she felt her worry for Selena still on her face. She immediately shook it off and replaced it with her signature smirk. She wasn't trying to be rueful or mean anymore. Now she just wanted to mess with the reaper's head more than anything.

"You called?" Serena asked Maria and Alex snidely.

"Alex, I thought you said she wasn't like this in reality," Maria accused.

Alex ignored her. "Serena, we can't have you acting like this right now. I need to know what happened to Selena. Now drop the act and please, tell me what happened."

"I refuse to trust the reaper," Serena said, crossing her arms.

_"Serena, I promise, she won't hurt you. Don't you trust me?"_

Serena jumped at the sound of Selena's voice in her head. Closing her eyes, she calmly replied, _"Of course I trust you. It's the reaper I'm worried about."_

_"Then why were you in such a rush to get me to her when I collapsed? You even called her by her name instead of 'Reaper.'"_

_"Because there was nothing I could do while you were inside with me. I had no other option."_

_"You don't have any other option right now. You have to trust her. I..."_

_"Selena? Is something wrong?"_

_"Nothing, just talk to her. Please."_

_"Alright. For your sake, I'll trust her for now."_

_"Thank you."_ And then Selena was quiet. Serena turned back to Maria and Alex. Taking a deep breath, she explained everything.

***

Serena finished speaking, and the room went silent. There wasn't even anything inside her letting her know that Selena was still there. She was about to excuse herself and search for the angel when the door to the room opened.

Sebastian stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Serena barely heard footsteps downstairs, which she assumed belonged to either Finny or Peter.

For a brief moment, Serena felt Sebastian's eyes on her, then he turned to Maria.

"I hope you don't mind, but I let myself in," he said in a careless tone.

"I can see that." Maria answered.

"What happened? I had a bad feeling, but couldn't leave to find out what was going on." Sebastian stood by the window, near where Alex was sitting.

Serena remained quiet, refusing to even look at her father. She had no idea how she would be able to talk to him about anything involving Selena.

Maria spoke up, and repeated Serena's story. Once she was finished, Serena could once again feel her father's eyes staring holes into her.

"Serena?"

She gave him not so much as a nod to show she was listening.

Sebastian continued anyway. "Thank you."

Serena's head jerked to stare at him. "Why would you thank me? All I've done is ruin Selena's life! I've done nothing to receive your thanks. All I deserve from you is hatred!"

Sebastian crossed the room and sat on the bed next to the demon half of his daughter. He spoke, "Thank you for talking to her. Thank you for being kind to her. She's always wanted a sibling. You're as close as she'll ever get."

"That's not true. I'm her. I'll never be a sibling to her."

"Serena, please. Accept my thanks. And for the record, I don't hate you. I couldn't possibly hate my daughter."

Serena was about to respond when something happened inside her. It felt like Selena was fading, like she was vanishing into nothingness. Suddenly, Serena had a look of alarm on her face.

Alex was the first to notice. "Serena, what's the matter?"

"I can't feel Selena anymore. I have to go find her!"

Serena let go of controlling her body, and raced inside to find Selena.

***

Selena's body fell back against the bed, motionless. She looked like she was asleep, but they all knew better.

"Maria, tell Finny to go back to the manor. Tell him that Selena is asleep and that he won't be able to see her," Sebastian ordered.

"You want me to lie to the boy?" Maria asked, almost shocked.

Sebastian nodded, then turned to Alex. "We need to talk."

Alex nodded. Then Maria sighed and left the room.

Sebastian didn't speak until he couldn't hear Maria's footsteps anymore. "What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone else. Do you understand? Not even Serena can find out."

Alex slowly nodded, and Sebastian began to speak.

***

_"Selena?!" Serena called. "Selena, where are you?!"_

_Serena ran throughout their world, not knowing, or caring, where she might end up. Eventually, she was able to see a faint light out in the distance. She ran for it, and came upon it's source a few minutes later._

_She was standing beside a sleeping Selena. Her angelic light was barely visible, and she seemed to be almost translucent, but Serena couldn't tell whether or not it was real or just the way she looked in the realm._

_Serena knelt down and gently shook Selena, trying to wake her._

_A few moments later, Selena's eyes fluttered open. It took her a minute, but, finally, she focused her eyes on Serena._

_"Serena?" She asked quietly. "What is it?"_

_Sighing with relief, she answered. "I couldn't sense you anymore, so I got worried. Dad just got here, if you want to see him."_

_Selena struggled, but eventually got to her feet. "Serena," she said. "What's happening to me? I don't feel like normal."_

_"You feel that, too?"_

_"What?"_

_Serena didn't want to say it, but she had to. "You feel weaker, don't you?"_

_Selena slowly nodded._

_Serena frowned and stomped the ground. "I knew this was going to happen! Why was I such an idiot?!"_

_"Serena. What's happening? What are you talking about?" Selena asked, puzzled._

_"We're dying, that's what I'm talking about! I should have known better! You were weaker to begin with. I should have thought this through!"_

_"Are you saying I'm going to die sooner because you were stronger to begin with?"_

_"That's exactly what I'm saying! We have to find a way to keep us strong and alive until we can accomplish what I split us up to accomplish. I guess we'll both be working with Alex. But you need to take control for now. We can still talk later tonight."_

_"Alright," Selena said, then took control of her body once again._

***

Sebastian stood and paced the room, trying to figure out how to word what he needed to tell the boy before him. Once he finally had an idea, he began to speak.

"Have you out ever had a feeling that you know me from somewhere?" Sebastian asked.

Alex stared at the demon in shock. "H-how did-"

"I met you the day you-"

Sebastian was cut off by Selena's wings turning back to light gray. He watched his daughter carefully, not wanting to continue if she was waking up.

Alex watched both of them. He closed his eyes and searched for Selena's energy, and found it fainter than it had been when she was sick. Serena seemed to have suppressed herself as to not get in the way. Alex felt eyes on him, and opened his own.

Selena was awake, lying on the bed, looking between her father and Alex. Her gaze lingered on the boy's face a moment longer than her father's, and then she turned away from both of them, curling herself up into a ball on her bed.

Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his daughter's soft, long black hair. He could see Selena shaking, but couldn't tell if she was cold or crying.

Alex stood and walked to the other side of Selena's bed, where she would be facing him. "Selena? Are you alright?"

Letting out a soft whimper, she shook her head. Her eyes were tightly closed, but were still leaking tears.

Alex grabbed Selena's hand, which was clenched tightly to a fistful of bed sheets, and held it. She immediately let go of the sheets and clung tightly to his hand. Sebastian shook his head at Alex, telling him not to take it any further than that, but Alex either didn't see it, or he completely ignored it.

Selena was trying to hold her sobs inside of her, but her tears gave her away. She let out quiet sobs, and Alex rubbed her hand.

"Selena?" Alex asked in a quiet and soothing voice. Selena remained silent other than her softly crying to herself.

"Selena, are you hurting? What happened?"

To Alex's surprise, Selena opened her eyes. They were red from crying, but not demon red. She lightened he death grip on his hand, and said quietly:

"I'm going to die."


	8. Chapter 8

Third Person POV:

Alex and Sebastian glanced at each other, not sure how to react. Alex was the first to find his voice.

"What happened? Why would you say that?"

Selena stared at him for a moment, then simply closed her eyes, sobbing, and refusing to speak.

"Would Serena be able to explain things?" Alex asked gently. "We can't help you if we don't know what happened.

Selena shook her head violently. Then she heard a voice in her head.

 _"_ _There's_ _nothing they can do for us besides_ _try_ _to put_ _us back together,"_ Serena said, her sadness evident in her tone.

" _Can't we trust them for now? Serena..._ _I_ _don't want to die..."_

_"I know you don't. I_ _don't_ _want you to, either. But_ _I_ _separated us to help you discover gifts that you have, and neither of us are going anywhere until that happens."_

Alex noticed Selena nod. _She must be_ _talking_ _to_ _Serena,_ he thought to himself.

Selena took a deep breath, and her grip on Alex's hand loosened to nothing. Her wings turned black, and when her eyes opened, they were a burning blood red.

Serena sat up and moved her hand away from Alex. She crossed her arms over her chest and remained silent.

Sebastian spoke first. "Serena, what-"

"I am not here to answer your questions for you. Selena ran from you. She's hiding. The only reason I'm here is because I don't know what will happen to our body if someone isn't using it. If it dies, we'll be trapped inside a realm only we know. No one would ever be able to find us."

"Serena, maybe you're able to teach me how to go there. If you can, then I could pull you out if something happens." Alex was trying to find a way to learn things from Serena. She knew things, and he had to know what.

"Sorry, Alex, but I don't think that's possible. The world between life and death is only accessible by few angels and demons. I doubt you're one of the chosen few."

"A doubt isn't the same as no chance," Alex went on, practically begging.

"Look. If you want to be alone with me to talk, why don't you just ask instead of coming up with these lame excuses?"

Alex became quiet.

"Now, Daddy," Serena said. "Do you need something from me while I'm here?"

"Explain why Selena was talking the way she was."

"Fine. She's weaker. We both are. We're dying. She's weaker than I am, meaning she's going to die first, and then if I'm not able to get strong enough to take over this body completely, then I'm dead too."

Sebastian's voice was quiet when he spoke. "Alex, go see if Finny is still downstairs. If so, he can come up and see Selena."

Alex nodded as Serena blurted, "But she doesn't want to see anyone! That's the whole reason I'm out here!"

Alex didn't respond as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sebastian looked Serena over carefully before saying softly, "You know what Alex is, don't you?"

Serena seemed confused for a short moment, then laughed. "Of course I know. I'm the half that never forgot him."

"Have you told Selena?"

"No, you should be the one to tell her, not me." Serena looked at him curiously, then a light shone in her eyes as she made the realization. "You don't plan on telling them, do you?"

Sebastian remained quiet.

Serena opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the door swinging open. Sebastian stood as Alex and Finny entered the room. Serena smiled at Finny.

"I'll get her," she said, and looked to Sebastian. He grabbed her as Serena disconnected herself from control, and gently laid her down on the bed.

Sebastian grabbed Alex and pulled him out of the room. Finny smiled and closed the door, then sat next to Selena on the bed, gently holding her hand.

***

Selena's POV:

_"Selena!" I could hear Serena shouting. She was looking for me, obviously, but_ _I_ _didn't_ _want to be found. I wanted to be alone._

_"Selena!!" Her voice became more urgent because she_ _couldn't_ _find me. She was_ _probably_ _scared she was going_ _to_ _find my dead body somewhere._

_I answered her reluctantly. "_ _I'm_ _over here."_

_I could hear her sigh with relief as she approached._

_"Selena, thank goodness_ _you're_ _okay."_

_"Yeah,"_ _I_ _answered,_ _struggling_ _to sit up._

_Serena offered her_ _hand_ _and_ _I_ _took it. She helped me stand, then let me go._

_"Does someone need me or something?" I asked._

_Serena shrugged. "They_ _don't_ need _you, exactly, but Finny wants to see you."_

_I nodded. "Thanks."_

_Serena nodded. "Now go! Don't leave a cute boy waiting!"_

_I laughed and merged with my body._

_***_

I slowly opened my eyes to see Finny sitting next to me, holding my hand. I struggled to sit up, but managed. Finny smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Feeling okay?" He asked me.

"Define okay," I answered, looking back at my pale gray wings. "How have you been?"

"My life went back to normal after we got back. I couldn't leave the manor without Ciel getting angry."

"That sounds like him."

Finny nodded. It felt like we hadn't seen each other in forever.

"Finny, I don't know what to do." I said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "I'm dying, Finny. If I die, Serena will either take over or die after me. But if she takes over, I'm worried about how it will be for everyone else, knowing I'm not there anymore."

Finny held my gaze in his own, and I couldn't look away. "We won't let you die, Selena. You must know that."

I finally broke eye contact and looked away, down at the white bed sheets, wrinkled in various places. Finny grabbed my head and forced me to look at him. "Don't you?"

I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes. I hugged him, blinking away the tears and smiling with delight. Finny and Alex and Dad wouldn't let me die. And I found that somewhere deep down in my heart, I believed I was going to become who I was, and my life was going to become as close to normal as possible.

I began to pull away from Finny to thank him for everything, but then the greatest thing happened.

He kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

The kiss was sweet, soft, and gentle. We were still wrapped around each other from hugging, but my arms tightened around his neck, not wanting to let him go. Finny tightened his grip around my waist, almost pulling me into his lap.

A few minutes later we broke away, catching our breath. I was smiling, Finny blushing. I hugged him tightly.

"For some reason, now I believe you even more," I whispered in his ear.

"Good," he whispered back. Then he pulled away. "Selena, I swear not to let anyone else hurt you."

I smiled, tears returning to my eyes. "I know you won't. Thank you."

Finny moved some stray hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"Finny?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me downstairs?" I asked. "Or, preferably, outside? I feel like I haven't left this room in ages."

Finny smiled, then nodded. He picked me up and carried me out of the room and downstairs.

Only Dad was in the dining room. He saw me and Finny and smiled.

"Selena wanted to go outside for a minute, Sebastian. If that's alright." Finny asked, his head bowed.

"Take her out the back," Dad answered, to my surprise. "You can't see it from the road."

Finny glanced down at me and smiled. I smiled back, then Finny walked out the back door and set me on the cool grass, he sat next to me, and we looked up at the clear sky.

We sat for hours, watching the sun set and the stars come out. I made a wish that I would get better soon on the brightest star. I was sure Finny did, too, when I glanced over and saw his eyes closed. I leaned against his shoulder, never wanting the night to end.

But sadly, all good things do come to an end. I heard something move in the bushes, and was instantly on alert. Finny seemed to have heard it too, because he was on his feet in an instant. He was helping me stand when a man stepped out from behind the green plants. Darkened by the light, Finny wasn't able to tell who he was. But I knew instantly, and the first thing I noticed was that he was surprising unarmed.

"Selena, please. I came to see you. Hear me out."

Suddenly, I felt strong and defensive. "Why should I? All you've ever tried to do is kill me. By the way, you've failed at least three times."

"Please?"

I looked at Finny, who was clearly confused. "Go get Maria," I said softly. Before he could refuse, I added, "He doesn't have any weapons with him. I'll be fine. If Dad is still in the kitchen, send him out, too."

Finny nodded, then reluctantly left. I sat back down on the ground. Well, more like fell without Finny still there to support me. I hit hard, but managed to stay upright instead of falling onto my wings.

"Why the change of heart?" I asked, not looking at him. "Maria will probably kill you for showing your face around here again."

"I don't need to speak with Maria. I came to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"The hunters know where you are, and the scientists aren't too happy that your father killed the leader of their whole operation. They're coming here, and fast. You need to leave."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Honestly, you probably shouldn't. For all you know I'm luring you into a trap. But if you want to live, you, Maria, and everyone else need to clear out of here."

Suddenly, we heard the back door open, I looked over to see Dad and Maria both running toward me. I looked back over to the bushes, but the man was gone.

Maria somehow reached me first. "What happened?"

I looked her in the eyes and said casually, "Oh, nothing. You're ex husband just dropped by to say hello. No big deal."

Maria sighed, then half carried, half pulled me back inside the house.

*

"Well?" Maria asked once we were all sat around the dining table. "What did he say? Why was he here? Does he know I'm going to beat him with a hammer once I find him?"

"I'm sure he does, Maria," I said with a sigh. "He said that the scientists were ticked that we'd killed off their leader and the hunters knew I was here. He also came unarmed, if it makes you feel any better knowing that."

Finny and Alex were sitting on either side of me while Maria was pacing and Dad was standing behind a chair across from me. It seemed like that man only ever sat down when he was in a carriage.

"I don't care if he came without weapons, Selena! He came to my house and saw you! He was probably playing the role of spy for some of his buddies to see if we'd returned or not. Let's just move to India and be done with this whole mess."

My father finally decided to speak. "Maria, listen for a moment. It sounds to me like he was trying to warn Selena. He wants us to get out of here before the hunters and scientists show. I say we leave for the next few nights and see if anything happens. I'm sure we could find somewhere near the young master's estate for you to stay. Perhaps a motel in the city?"

"Sebastian, all of the motels will be booked. The winter holidays are only a few short days away. And we surely can't camp out with Selena the way she is. It's colder here than in America, you know." Maria had stopped pacing and was now staring expectantly at my father for an answer.

"I'll think of something," my father said. I'll make preparations tonight and we'll leave first thing in the morning. Everyone needs to go get some sleep. Finny, go back to the manor."

"Yes sir, Sebastian," Finny replied. He smiled at me, then left.

"Alex, I want you to stay with Selena and let me know if anything happens. Understood?" Sebastian ordered.

"Yes sir," Alex answered, then looked to me. I smiled at him, then felt a slight pain in my head.

I closed my eyes. _Serena_ _? Is that you?_

 _Is what me?_ She asked.

_Nothing,_ _I_ _guess._

_Selena_ _,_ _what's_ _wrong?_ She sounded concerned.

_I'm_ _fine, Serena. Just a headache._

_If_ _you're_ _sure..._ She trailed off, and her presence vanished.

I took a deep breath as the pain grew. I sunk down in my chair and held my head in my hands.

"Selena? Are you alright?" It was Alex, his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I said, opening my eyes. "I'm just tired. Can you help me back upstairs now? Please?"

"Yeah, sure." Alex stood and took my hand in his, helping me stand. Once I was on my feet, Alex put my arm over his shoulders and led me to my room.

Once there, I sat on my bed, and Alex in a chair beside me. I held my head in my hands, rubbing my temples, trying to make the pain go away.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alex asked.

I slumped my shoulders and shook my head no. I was tired of lying to Alex. I was tired of lying to everyone, actually, but I felt more open with Alex than the rest of them. What was wrong with me?

Alex stood from his chair and sat on the bed beside me. He rubbed my shoulders and I spread my wings, stretching them. I wrapped my left wing around me, so the top half was lying before me. I pet the pale gray feathers.

Alex spoke quietly. "We'll get you back to normal, Selena, I promise."

I nodded, not taking my eyes off of my once pitch black wing.

"I feel like Dad is hiding something from me."

Where on Earth did that come from. Yeah, I had been thinking it, but I hadn't planned on telling anyone. I must be really messed up.

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling."

Alex was quiet. I was about to say something to break the silence when he beat me to it. "You should get some sleep," he said. "We might be traveling for a while in the morning. You may need your strength."

"Or at least what's left of it," I muttered.

Alex gave me a sad look, then stood. I lay down on the bed and Alex sat in his chair.

"Goodnight, Alex."

Alex smiled. "Goodnight, Selena. Sweet dreams."

I smiled back, then drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Selena, are you sure you're okay?" Serena asked me. Her concern was evident on her face, her blood red eyes sad._

_Once I'd fallen asleep, I'd been transported here, to this world inside of me, where Serena had been patiently waiting. She took one look at me and knew I was not okay._

_"No," I answered honestly. "My head feels like it's splitting in half. What's wrong with me?"_

_The look on Serena's face saddened. "I wish I knew. I didn't think that the process would happen so quickly after we separated."_

_"Serena?" I asked, after sitting on the ground and staring to rub my head._

_She walked over and sat beside me. "Yeah?"_

_I wanted to ask, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer. I braced myself for the worst, then spoke my question._

_"Will we still be able to talk to each other after we join back together? Once all this is over?"_

_Serena sighed. "I don't know. My hope is that we can. You've become like a sister to me. Which I guess is a bit weird, considering we're two halves of the same person."_

_I nodded. The motion made my head feel worse, but I couldn't help it. I felt the same way._

_"I also don't really want to join back." She paused, but_ _then_ _hastily added, "But I will, because you'll die if we don't. I also know you want to be back to your old self again."_

_I nodded again, holding my head tighter._

_I saw her frown out the corner of my eye. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you if something happens."_

_"I thought I was asleep?"_

_"Your body is, but not you. You need to rest, too. Hopefully that headache will be gone in the morning."_

_I nodded, then lay down, and fell asleep almost instantly._

_***_

_Third Person POV:_

_Serena looked down at the sleeping Selena, her pale gray wings, her translucent body, her short and uneven breaths she only took when sleeping._

_"I'm sorry, Selena, but I'm leaving for a few minutes. I'll be right back." Serena looked at her other half for a few moments longer, then left._

_***_

Serena sat up on the bed, and looked over to see Alex in the chair, asleep. _Good,_ she thought, then stood and left the room.

She walked down the stairs, struggling slightly, and made her way to the dining room. There, her father was making preparations to leave. Serena could hear Maria in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Dad," she said, her eyes shining with unshead tears.

Sebastian looked up to see his demon daughter leaning against the wall, holding herself up. He dropped what he was doing and walked over to Serena. She willingly accepted his help and he led her over to the table. She sat in a chair, Sebastian stood next to her.

"You've become weak as well," Sebastian observed. Serena only nodded, breathing somewhat heavily.

"Did you need something?" He asked suddenly, growing worried. "Is Selena alright?"

Serena took a deep breath, then spoke. "Selena is getting worse. She's lying to you now. When we're in that separate world together, she's pale and translucent, like she's fading away. Which she is. She needs help."

"So do you," Sebastian said.

"I'll be fine. You're always around. That whole demon energy thing. Selena needs an angel. We have to see if we can find one around who's willing to help us."

"How are we supposed to look for an angel?" Sebastian asked curiously. "Selena is the only one of us that can track them, and she's too ill to be roaming the city and trying to locate someone."

Serena lowered her voice. "I think she already found one. Or rather, an angel found her."

"What?"

"I don't know if you could tell or not, but before she went to bed, she had an insane headache. It stayed with her in our world. It wasn't a body thing, it was soul. I think either there's an angel nearby and she's feeling it, or an angel is trying to communicate somehow and Selena has no idea what's going on."

"You could be right. So if you were, would we have to take her to where her headache is the strongest?"

"Or we could see if Alex can do anything. He is part angel, you know."

"I doubt he'd be able to do anything."

"But we could at least try. Selena will be more comfortable with him than a complete stranger. He can try to track the angel. It won't almost kill her if he can find them."

Sebastian was quiet. He seemed to be thinking it over. Finally, he said, "We'll try in the morning before we leave."

Serena nodded, then stood. She walked back toward the stairs, her hand on the wall. Sebastian could sense that she didn't want his help. He simply watched her as she turned the corner to go up the stairs, then turned back to what he had been doing.

Serena finally got the the top of the stairs. She took a deep breath, then started walking toward her room. She successfully reached her room, then fell to the floor and leaned against the wall.

Serena took deep breaths, closing her eyes. She heard the doorknob to her room jiggle, then the door swing open. Alex ran out, looking terrified.

"Alex, I'm right here," Serena said quietly.

Alex's eyes fell on her. Serena couldn't tell if he was annoyed or mad at her, and she didn't really care.

She held out her hand. Alex immediately helped her up and back into bed.

"It feels like the more I take over, the weaker I become..." Serena sighed.

Alex spoke up. "Why did you take over in the first place?"

"Because I had to talk to Sebastian. He had to know. No one else was going to tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"That Selena needs an angel by her side if she has even a chance at surviving." Serena never looked at Alex. "Sorry, but you're not enough. She needs to be around a full blooded angel, and I think one might be trying to communicate with her."

"Why would you think that?"

"I just explained everything to Sebastian," Serena sighed, tired and irritated. "Her headache isn't going to just be something she can sleep off. She's got an angel looking for her. It's affecting her soul, not her body. We need to find the angel. And you're going to help in the morning. See if you know where it's coming from."

Alex nodded.

Serena took another deep breath. "I have to go back. This is killing me..."

Serena didn't wait for Alex's response. She left the body so quickly that Alex barely had enough time to catch it so she didn't hit her head. Alex hugged her empty body.

"I promised you, Selena. I'll do everything I can."

Alex lay her gently on the bed, and then returned to his chair.


	11. Chapter 11

Selena's POV:

I awoke to Alex shaking me gently. I groaned weakly and opened my eyes slightly. My headache was pounding worse than it had while I was talking to Serena. The room was still dark. I slowly turned my head to see the curtains opened, but very little light coming through. I looked up at Alex.

He was sadly smiling at me. I couldn't even imagine why. It hurt my head more to think about anything.

"Morning, Sunshine," Alex said quietly. He helped me sit up, even though I cried out in pain once or twice.

"Serena said I could just sleep this off..." I muttered.

"We need you downstairs with everyone else. We have to do something before we leave." Alex extended his hand and I took it. He gently helped me stand, but I just numbly fell back onto the bed, holding my head and clenching my eyes closed to keep from crying.

I felt Alex pick me up. I opened my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder. I watched the walls passing by, with their chipping white paint. We passed the door to the dining room, and I became confused.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my voice sounding quiet and weak.

Alex sighed. "I guess I don't _have_ to keep it from you. Serena talked to us last night while you were sleeping."

"She did?"

"Yeah, but it didn't last long. The longer she was in control of your body, the weaker she became. She had to leave during our conversation." Alex had stopped walking. We were still in the middle of the hallway, the closest door still around the corner. I assumed it was so we could talk longer.

"She did feel weaker than usual to me when I woke up..." I commented.

Alex nodded. "She has an idea. She wants to run a test on you really quick before we leave. That's why we woke you up earlier than planned. The others can tell you the rest."

"Okay," I said instead of nodding like I usually would have. I leaned on Alex again, and he continued down the hall until we reached one of the many labs in Maria's house.

***

Third Person POV:

Alex walked into the room holding Selena. She was pale and flushed, and had closed her eyes. The others would have thought her dead if they hadn't known better. Alex wouldn't have carried her dead body all the way down to them. At least, no one thought he would have.

Maria spoke first, walking over to them. "Can you lay her over there, please?"

Alex gave her a slight nod and walked to the area Maria had indicated. It was a small corner of the room with a couch and a few chairs around it. Alex gently lay her on the couch, then sat in the chair close to where her head was. Maria sat beside him.

Alex looked up to Sebastian, who was standing behind the couch, staring down at his daughter. But before Alex could ask, Selena whispered, "Where's Finny?"

"He's on his way. We weren't able to tell him to be here early. He'll leave with us, Selena. Don't worry." Maria was trying to sound comforting.

Selena didn't move. She relaxed, waiting for whatever was about to happen.

 _"Wait!"_ Serena shouted in Selena's head. She groaned as her headache pounded slightly harder.

_"Sorry, but can_ _I_ _take over for just a minute? I_ _have_ _to tell Dad something."_

"Make it quick," Selena said aloud, then left.

Serena quickly took over. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Sebastian. "I need to talk to you," was all she said.

Maria and Alex exchanged a look and then silently stood and left.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"Don't hate me, but I did a little digging in Selena's head. I saw that she has a block in her mind, which is holding back communication with the angel."

"Can Alex remove it?" Sebastian questioned.

"Only if he can somehow pull himself into our world." She answered. "If the barrier is removed, Dad, she'll remember everything about everyone. She'll realize who Alex really is."

"Will this really save her?" Sebastian asked cautiously.

"It'll help her stay stronger until we merge back together." Serena was starting to breathe a little heavier than normal and she looked slightly pale. Sebastian made her lie back down.

"Just save her," Sebastian said. "No matter what it takes. They'll find out eventually anyway."

Serena smiled, then went back into her body to find Selena, while Sebastian let the others back inside.

When they all retook their seats, Selena was back, eyes closed, wings pale gray.

Maria rubbed her hand across Selena's forehead soothingly. "Just relax for a moment, alright? We'll take care of everything."

Selena nodded, winced in pain, then took a deep breath and relaxed.

Sebastian whispered to Alex, "Just find a way inside her head. Serena will be waiting for you. Do your best."

Alex nodded, then placed his hand on Selena's head. He saw Selena smile, like she knew it was him. She looked like she felt safe. Alex smiled inwardly, then closed his eyes and began.

***

_When Alex opened his eyes, at first he saw only darkness. As his eyes adjusted, he_ _saw_ _a pale glow. He_ _approached_ _it cautiously. It was Selena, sleeping somewhat peacefully._

_"Welcome," someone said from behind. Alex_ _whirled_ _and saw Serena_ _standing_ _there, her red eyes sparkling._

_"Nice place you have here," Alex commented._

_Serena shrugged. "It's_ _home_ _." She walked up to him and put one hand on his shoulder. "Ready?"_

_Alex nodded. Serena turned and led the way. Alex followed quickly behind, and was led to what looked like a black wall. Light was shining from all around it, seeping through cracks._

_"So," Alex said, "we need_ _to_ _break_ _the wall, and then Selena can talk to the angel?"_

_Serena slowly nodded. "More or less._ _She'll_ _also remember memories she might have suppressed or something."_

_"_ _You_ _mean like the memory Mom was talking about?"_

_They both turned to see Selena standing_ _weakly_ _behind them. She fell to the ground, hard. Alex and Serena ran to her side. Selena was trembling._

_"So my head hurts because an angel is trying to talk to me, but this wall is blocking her out? Along with old memories?"_

_Serena sighed. "I think so, Selena. If we do this,_ _it'll_ _help keep you strong until we figure out everything else."_

_"_ _We're_ _wasting time,"_ _Alex_ _complained. "Selena,_ _I_ _know you want to know what_ _we're_ _going to do, but we have no idea when those hunters and_ _scientists_ _we were warned about will show. We need to do this sooner rather_ _than_ _later. We can explain once we get to a safe place."_

_"Why_ _don't_ _we just do this at that safe place?" Selena asked weakly._

_"Because we_ _don't_ _know_ _if_ _you'll_ _live to get there. Go back to sleep._ _It'll_ _probably be easier for you." Serena said bluntly. Selena only nodded. She lay back and_ _closed_ _her eyes._

_Serena could tell_ _when_ _Selena had fallen asleep by the characteristic unsteady breathing that only occurred while she was unconscious. Serena nodded toward Alex, who nodded back, then stood and walked over to the wall._

_"What_ _exactly_ _am_ _I_ _supposed to do?" Alex asked._

_Serena shrugged. "Use some angel powers and see if it cancels it out. If that_ _doesn't_ _work, we can both use some_ _demon_ _mojo and try to reverse it."_

_Alex nodded, then turned back_ _to_ _the wall. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the wall and his angelic abilities._

_Serena saw him start to glow a bright white, which grew brighter as he grew more connected to his abilities. She had_ _to_ _turn away and guard_ _Selena's_ _eyes, hoping the translucent angel_ _wouldn't_ _awaken just yet._

_Minutes later,_ _Alex's_ _light_ _faded. He turned_ _to_ _face Serena, who was looking back at him, smiling._

_"It's done," he said._

_Serena was about_ _to_ _run over and hug him, but Selena stirred, moving violently around. Serena held her, whispering to her, trying_ _to_ _calm her._

_Alex ran over and knelt beside Selena. He whispered to her, "Wake up,_ _it's_ _okay."_

_Her eyes flew open, and she sat up. Looking from one friend to the other, her gaze eventually landed on Serena._

_"How do_ _you_ _feel?" Serena asked worriedly._

_Selena's_ _eyes were glistening with tears. Quietly, she answered the question, with a quick glance over to Alex._

_"Betrayed."_


	12. Chapter 12

_Selena stood, then turned and ran from them. Serena saw her disappear, probably to see everyone else._

_"You should probably go,"_ _Serena_ _told Alex. "I_ _don't_ _know what will happen if you stay here_ _for_ _too long."_

_Alex nodded, closed his_ _eyes_ _, and concentrated on leaving._

***

When Alex came to, Selena was sitting up on the couch, crying. Her father was beside her, trying to comfort her, but she kept pushing him away. Selena had never pushed her father away from her before. Alex watched, confused.

Selena looked over to Alex. "Did you know?"

Alex was even more confused. "Did I know what?"

Selena could tell he had no idea what was going on, and she felt thankful that he hadn't been keeping secrets from her as well.

She took a deep breath before speaking, "You're-"

The sound of violent knocking on the door cut her off. "Stay here," Maria whispered, then went to answer the door.

A few moments later, she came back with Finny. Selena smiled seeing him. He came over and hugged her gently. Alex was still confused.

"We should go now. It's already a bit later than we decided to leave." Maria looked at Selena. "I'm sure we can explain everything later. But for now, we have to go. If my ex husband was right, they'll be here any moment."

Selena nodded, but refused help from anyone but Finny, who had no idea what was going on.

"Explain what?" He asked. No one answered him.

Alex numbly followed along. _Why_ _isn't_ _she trusting anyone else anymore?_ _What's_ _going on?_ He thought to himself nervously. Selena always trusted him, since the beginning. Ever since she stood from her place in the snow that cold winter night in America, when she faced him head on, when she saw his wings. She'd never lost trust until a few moment ago. _Was it something_ _I_ _did?_

Alex didn't have time to think more about it, because when he looked up, Sebastian was facing him.

"What did you have to do to break the barrier?" Sebastian asked quietly.

Alex's gaze remained on Selena, who was heavily relying on Finny so she could walk, while he answered. "I don't know. Serena told me to use angel powers on it, so I just concentrated my powers on the barrier. Next thing I know, it's fading away."

"That barrier was made out of powerful demon magic. I'm surprised you alone were able to overcome it."

"How did you know that? I didn't think you even knew the barrier was there until Serena told you."

"I knew." He didn't continue, and Alex wasn't sure he wanted to know why or how the demon knew these things. Was Sebastian the reason Selena had a block in her mind? Why would he do something like that to his daughter? What was he trying to protect her from? Alex had many more questions than these, but he kept them all to himself. Sebastian didn't really look like he felt willing to share everything yet.

They made it to the carriage that was waiting in front of the house. Sebastian grabbed the bags, while Maria got in the carriage and then helped Finny get Selena inside. Alex helped put bags in the carriage, then went back inside for Peter.

He was sitting on his bed, reading a book. Alex assumed Maria had told him to stay there until someone came for him.

Peter looked up to see Alex, then closed his book and stood. He grabbed his few bags and followed Alex outside.

He took the bags from Peter and put them in the carriage as the boy climbed inside. He put the last one in, then froze. He felt something strange.

"I'll be right back," he said, then spread his wings and quickly flew into the sky.

It took a few minutes, but eventually he saw it, and it made his jaw drop.

It was a massive throng of humans, running toward them. Some it white labcoats, most in black hunters gear, covered in weapons.

***

Selena's POV:

I couldn't think straight when Alex yelled to my father that we had to leave. My mind was trying to process old memories that had just been discovered. Memories of Mom, Dad, my friends from the demon world, and even Alex.

My headache had only become worse, and I was hearing voices. _What's_ _going on?_

_"Selena!"_

_"Serena?"_ I asked.

 _"Yeah,_ _it's_ _me,"_ she replied. _"_ _You've_ _got to snap out of this."_

_"_ _What's_ _happening to me?"_

_"Another angel is trying to communicate with you. You need to stop fighting it._ _It'll_ _only hurt you worse."_

_"Okay..."_ I said, then reluctantly took a deep breath, trying to relax.

 _"Can you hear me?"_ A new voice questioned. It sounded feminine and caring.

" _Who are you?"_ I asked.

I could almost hear her sigh in relief. " _My name is Angelina. I want to help you."_

_"I doubt that._ _I'm_ _half demon,_ _I_ _have a friend_ _who_ _is half and half,_ _another_ _who is a reaper, one human, and my father is a demon. And a little human boy who is half reaper. I doubt you want to be associated with us."_

_"_ _What_ _is_ _you name?"_ She asked, sounding unaffected by my rudeness.

I remained quiet.

When she spoke again, her voice held some annoyance. " _If_ _you_ _are_ _willing_ _to_ _accept my help, meet me in the meadow at midnight. The one by the woods._ _I'll_ _be waiting for you."_

And then her presence in me disappeared, and my headache lightened to almost nothing. I sighed in relief, leaning on Finny's shoulder. A moment later the carriage was moving, and fast.

"What's wrong?" I asked Alex, who was now in the carriage next to Finny. (Peter was sitting on Maria's lap.)

Alex looked over at me and smiled. I didn't understand why he was smiling. Maybe he could tell I felt better. He answered, "A massive amount of hunters, scientists with them. I'm guessing they're out for revenge. But they're all headed this way, so we need to get out of here. Fast."

I nodded, and lowered myself in the seat. I kept my head rested on Finny, and let memories play through my mind, sorting themselves out. Suddenly the carriage jolted, and quickly gained speed. When I looked out the window, the trees were the only thing in sight. I needed to tell the others what had happened, and what Angelina had told me. I decided to wait until we got to wherever it was Dad wanted to take us, and closed my eyes again, surprisingly falling asleep (considering that we were going so fast). I dreamed of newly found memories of Alex and my mother, and feeling the betrayal I had when I'd woken up.


	13. Chapter 13

I awoke when the carriage jerked to a stop. I quickly sat up, only to instantly regret it and lean on Finny again as my head filled with pain once again for a moment, before fading to a small thudding. I felt someone pat my head, and I looked up to see Alex looking at me.

"We need to get inside before someone sees you," he said.

I simply nodded. He got out of the carriage, then Finny behind him. They both helped me down, then Alex let go to help Peter. Maria was the last to exit the carriage. She and Alex and Dad grabbed the luggage, and we headed for the building before us.

It was a tall brick building, so I assumed the people who owned it were pretty well off. The windows were clean and clear, and through them I could see fancy curtains. _Where exactly are we?_ I asked myself.

"What a beautiful inn," Maria said in awe.

"This is an _inn?_ _"_ I asked, forgetting my anger momentarily. "It looks like a manor!"

Dad laughed. "A wealthy family does own it, so it's sort of a manor they rent out."

"You rented out the entire manor?" Alex asked. "How?"

Dad smiled. "I have my ways," he stated, before walking up to the building.

We all followed him inside. It was beautiful. The chandelier looked purely crystal. The walls had a wood design, the floor soft carpet. The ceiling was high. High enough to give me flashbacks to Christopher's lab, me and Alex hanging in cages made of anti demon metals. I looked down at my hands, shuddering.

Alex wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I looked at him, and was smiling sympathetically. He knew what I was thinking about. He was there too, after all.

Dad, apparently, had continued speaking while I was looking around. "...each have separate rooms. Maria, I'm sure Peter will stay with you, and boys, you'll both take turns watching Selena. I've also picked everyone's rooms." He smiled, and I tried to smile back, but a part of me still felt like ignoring him for keeping such a huge secret from me.

"Let's all go to Selena's room for now, then," Maria suggested. "She needs to rest."

Dad nodded, and led the way to my room.

***

Third Person POV:

Once Selena was settled in her bed, everyone else found somewhere to sit or stand. Finny stayed near Selena, who still seemed to only trust him.

Selena told everyone of the conversation with Angelina. She told them everything about the place they were suppose to meet tonight. When she was finished, the room was quiet.

Alex was thinking. _How is this angel going to help her stay stronger? This_ _makes_ _no sense._

"There is only one thing we can do, then," Sebastian said, breaking the silence that had engulfed the room. "We go meet with this angel and see if she can truly do something to help."

Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Selena. She seemed lost in thought. Eventually, she snapped out of her trance, and looked at Alex, but said nothing.

"We should leave soon," Maria stated. "It's already getting late."

"We still have some time before we need to leave," Sebastian said, glancing at his pocket watch.

"Well, then," Maria said. "Why don't I go fix a snack or something?" Without waiting for an answer, she left the room.

Finny stood as well, and walked over to Peter. "Why don't we go look around and find something to do?"

Peter smiled and nodded. He took Finny's hand and they, too, left.

"Dad?" Selena asked. "Can I talk to Alex alone for a few minutes?"

Sebastian sighed, then smiled and nodded. He also left the room, leaving only Alex and Selena.

 _"Be careful how you tell him."_ Serena told Selena. _"You never know how this kind of news will affect someone."_

 _"I know,_ _I_ _will."_ Selena answered.

"Alex, you know how you told me you had this feeling that you had met my father before?"

Alex, taken aback by the question, could only nod in responce.

Selena took a deep breath. "Well, you have. You've also met _m_ e before."

Alex was stunned into silence. What was she talking about? He was certain he had never met her before. _What_ _is going on?_

"Anyway, I remembered everything after that block was removed from my mind. I was thinking maybe you have one too, since you don't seem to remember me. That's also why I felt betrayal. But that's from my parents. Not you."

Alex was still beyond confused.

"What I'm trying to say is, I remember everything. From very early in my life up until now. I remember you, meeting your parents, who, Alex, weren't even your real parents."

"Selena, what are you talking about? The people who raised me weren't my parents?"

Selena shook her head. "No, they weren't. I met them before they took you in."

"Why was I given to them? What aren't you telling me, Selena? I need to know."

Selena looked into his pleading eyes, and wondered if starting this whole conversation was a mistake. Maybe there was a bigger reason they hadn't known of each other than just their protection.

 _"_ _You've_ _already started. No backing down now,"_ Serena said flatly.

 _"_ _You're_ _a lot_ _of help,"_ Selena answered sarcastically.

Selena took a deep breath, then said, "Alex, you were given away for your protection. Mine, too. They thought it would be dangerous to keep us together, and that we would have a better chance of survival if we didn't know each other, so they took our memories."

"Who's 'they?'"

Selena looked Alex in the eyes. "Sebastian and Angelica Michaelis. Our parents." She could see Alex's eyes grow wide in realization as she finished, "You're my brother, Alex. My twin brother, actually."


	14. Chapter 14

"What?" Alex asked, standing. "You're telling me that we're siblings? That we're twins?"

"Alex, please," I begged. "Calm down."

"Why would they keep this from us? Especially after I met you, you would think that they would tell us."

"Alex," I said, my eyed filling with tears.

He sighed and sat back down in his chair, watching me, ready for what I was going to say.

"Why do you think I was acting weird when I woke up? Why do you think I was pushing everyone away? It was because I was confused. Then I remembered something. Something Mom had told me, when she pulled me in to say goodbye." I could feel more tears as I spoke, and I stopped for a moment.

Alex asked carefully, "What was that?"

"When she told me she was leaving me, I begged her not to go. I told her I still needed her, that she had to meet Finny, Maria, you........

"When she heard your name, Alex, she repeated it, as if asking me if she had heard me right. I told her who you were, and she smiled. She told me you were the one destined to help me, not her. But her smile, it was something I didn't understand until a few moments ago. She remembered your name. She was happy that we had found each other, that you were alright."

"She was?"

"Of course she was. You're her son."

"Then why give me away?" He asked. "Why separate us?"

"She thought we had a better shot at surviving if we were separate. They were only thinking of our futures, wanting us to stay alive as long as possible."

"So why do we have different birthdays?"

"Our parents had known they were going to separate us since they found out they were having twins. When they gave you away, they told your adoptive parents that they wanted us to have different birthdays, so that if we ever did meet, we wouldn't assume we were siblings. So your adoptive family made your birthday the day you were given to them."

"Okay, so why the whole 'Let's chose to keep our daughter instead of our son' thing?"

"Don't say that!" I snapped. "Don't you _dare_ think that they chose me over you! My parents would never do something as cruel as picking favorites!" My eyes widened as I realized what I had done, and I hastily covered my mouth, my eyes watering even more. "I'm so sorry, Alex. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, I shouldn't have worded it like that."

I nodded, then took a deep, ragged breath. "There's something I haven't told you. Something that I've never told anyone I ever met."

"What?" Alex asked curiously.

"It's, well..."

"Selena," Alex said, leaning closer to me. "You're my sister. If saying something like that got you worked up like that, I need to know what that is. Maybe I can help, or at least keep myself from doing it again."

I nodded, took another deep breath, and told him everything. "This is something I didn't just remember. I've always known about it." I paused, trying to organize my thoughts. A moment later, I started my story again. "I was born weak and ill, you totally perfect and normal. While you grew normally, I grew with uneven halves. My angel side was always weak, my demon growing strong. Now this is the part I just found out. Our parents knew they couldn't give me away to strangers who didn't know anything about my condition. They were scared I would die. But they had faith in you, knew you were strong, knew you would live. That's why they gave you away instead of me. You had a more likely chance at survival. They had a faith in you they never had in me."

Alex sat in his chair, watching me. I was looking down at my hands, letting the tears fall down my face and onto my wrists.

"What's happening to me now isn't Serena's fault, nor is it mine. I never got over that illness as a child, and it's just hitting me again, but way harder this time."

I don't know how long I sat there, silently crying, but it felt like forever. I cried until Alex got up from his chair and sat next to me.

"I made a promise to you, Selena. I promised that I wouldn't let you die, and I'm not going to take that back just because it's an illness. Maybe the reason Angelina has been trying to contact you is because she knows how to cure you."

"If angels knew how to cure me, don't you think Mom would've done it when I was little?"

"Maybe the cure has been recently discovered." Alex suggested. "Either way, I won't let you die, Selena. I promised. I'm never going to take that back."

I smiled at Alex, more tears pooling in my eyes. I threw my arms around him, hugging him, and cried. He held me while I cried, and I felt safe in my brother's arms.

***

Dad knocked on the door a while later. I pulled away from Alex and wiped my eyes, then told my father he could come in.

"We should be leaving soon if we're going to make it by midnight. Maria and Peter are going to stay here. Get whatever you need, then meet me and Finny downstairs."

I nodded, and could feel Alex giving his father a death glare. Once Dad was gone, I turned to Alex. "Alex, please. Don't be mad at him. He really did think he was protecting us."

"I don't care what he thought. He should have told us."

"I agree with you, but still. We're probably both still alive because of him. What if you had been there when Mom was shot down by Christopher? She would have been trying protect both of us instead of just me. We could've all been dead right now if she hadn't given you away."

Alex was quiet. I could tell he was thinking. I closed my eyes and waited for him to speak.

He moved. I opened my eyes to see him standing in front of me, offering his hand. "We should get downstairs. Don't want to keep 'Dear old Dad' waiting."

I smiled and took his hand. He helped me up, then led me downstairs.

***

The carriage ride was shorter than I had expected, probably just because I had been deep in thought. Serena had tried to speak to me several times, but I had ignored her. I'd wanted to think without her input for a while.

Once we reached the meadow outside the forest, I was instantly bombarded with memories. We were in the meadow where Mom had been shot down, the meadow where I had found her ten year old blood, the meadow where I was shot and forced into the carriage by Maria, and we had driven after my father.

I held my head as the memories ran through. Alex touched my hand, and I looked over at him. He seemed concerned. I just smiled at him, trying to show that I was okay. He gave me a worried smile in return.

Maria had asked Finny to stay back at the inn/manor thing to play with Peter, because he'd had fun playing with him before. I told him I'd be fine, and he smiled and went to find the small boy.

Now, we walked through the meadow. The forest was tall beside us, and looked somewhat inviting.

Suddenly, a bright light pierced through the darkness. I covered my eyes until it had faded, then looked in front of me.

It was an angel. She looked like my mother in many ways. The white hair, light gray wings, marking her as fallen. Her blue eyes and her smile resembled my mother's as well.

"Angelina?" I asked.

The angel nodded. "Selena and Alexander Michaelis?"

"I never told you my name," I said.

"I know you didn't, but I have known the both of you since you were very young. Don't you remember?"

I thought hard on who she was, on her face, searching my memory. All I saw was my mother.

"You look like my mother," was all I said.

Angelina smiled. She turned to my father. "It's wonderful to see you again, Sebastian."

"You as well, Angelina."

I looked to my father in disbelief. "You know her?"

Dad nodded, smiling. "Selena, Alex, this is Angelina. Your mother's older sister."


	15. Chapter 15

"Mom had a sister?" I asked my father in shock. "I don't remember meeting her..."

"I would add something to this conversation, but apparently I grew up to nothing but lies," Alex commented.

I punched him.

"Ow!" Alex cried out, rubbing his arm.

"Oh, I couldn't have hurt you that bad. Besides, we were still newborns when we were separated. Maybe she never met you, but knew you were with me."

Alex only nodded, though he still looked sad and angry.

"Alex," Dad said, "I know you're angry with me. But for now, try to forget about that. I'll explain later, but please, we are here to help Selena."

Alex nodded again.

"Angelina?"

The angel looked to me and smiled. "Yes, dear?"

"How much do you know of my situation?"

"Most of it. You were born ill, eventually grew out of most of the symptoms, but never fully recovered. Not even a year later, your mother passed. Almost 11 years after that, you lost her permanently." I heard something in her voice when she said that I had lost Mom. She misses her too. "Also, your demon half started taking control of you and stirred up the illness again. This time it's stronger, but I might know of a way to help. Do not become too excited, though, child. There is no cure for your disease. Not many are searching for it, because you two are the only ones of your kind still in existence."

"Would Maria be able to find one?"

"Perhaps. You're reaper is very kind. She might be the one to find the cure."

"We really are the only ones..." Alex said in awe.

"Yup. It's just us." I answered solemnly.

Angelina walked over and put her hand on my shoulder. "Selena, I can tell you one thing for certain right now. If you follow my instructions, you won't die. You and Serena will both survive and be able to join back together."

"I never told you about Serena."

"I told you already I knew of your situation. Selena, could I please speak with Serena? What you have to do will affect her as well, and I need her consent."

I immediately nodded, and then felt Alex put his arms around me. I smiled at him, and then closed my eyes and searched for Serena.

***

Third Person POV:

Angelina took her hand away as Selena fell limp in Alex's arms. She walked over toward Sebastian, who was looking at her curiously.

"How long will she be unconscious?" She asked.

Sebastian simply shrugged.

Alex answered. "It all depends on how long it takes her to find Serena, and then if they talk for a while or not. It could be anywhere between five minutes and a few hours. Why?"

Angelina sighed. "Can she hear us?"

"No, but when her wings turn black, I would stop talking."

Angelina nodded, then stepped back so she could see them both in front of her. Sebastian was watching her quizzically, while Alex lay Selena on the ground, her head in his lap.

Once Alex was looking up at her, Angelina began to speak. "I'm afraid that the only way the treatment I have planned out will work is if they reunite into one being. Serena must combine with Selena again soon, or it won't work."

"Why won't it?" Alex asked.

Angelina gave a sad smile. "You're mother came up with this treatment. It was made specifically for your kind. If they aren't reunited, there is a chance both halves of your sister could be poisoned because of it."

"How would it poison them?" Alex asked, confused. "There's still two halves in the same body."

"Correct, but they are two separate halves, separate beings. The treatment medication is toxic to angels and demons separate. That means both would become poisoned separately."

"What about that whole 'I'll help you discover your gifts' thing Serena had going on? Was she really going to do that?" Alex thought aloud.

Angelina answered, "My guess would be that was her cover for separating. I'm sure she really only wanted for you and Selena to remember each other."

"That did seem to be her main priority for a while..." Alex observed.

Selena stirred suddenly, her body jerking to the left. Alex quickly grabbed her, holding her in place while she squirmed and moved around violently. Angelina and Sebastian were there in an instant.

Suddenly, Selena's eyes snapped open. Only they weren't Selena's eyes. Alex loosened his grip on her as he saw her calming down, and eventually let go. Serena sat up slowly.

"What was that?!" Alex almost screamed.

Serena looked at her hands. "This illness is worse than I thought. Her body is even fighting me." Serena looked up, and everyone saw her eyes were full of tears. "Angelina, what do I have to do?"

Angelina looked at the half demon girl with a face of sincerity. "Serena, you're not going to like what I have to tell you."

"I can take it."

Angelina nodded. "In order to treat Selena, you need to reunite with her. It's the only way she might survive."

" _Might?_ You want me to combine with her when you don't even know if it will work?!"

"It worked when she was a child. It should work now. But if I give you the medication while you're separated, both of you will be poisoned and you will die. It's your choice. Selena doesn't know how to combine herself with you, and that would be cheating her out of life anyway. Either combine with her or see if she holds out. Those are your only options."

Serena stayed quiet.

"You have time to think about this, of course," Angelina added. "She shouldn't get too much worse until the end of this month or maybe into the next. If she starts looking pale or flushed or weak, that's when you know you need to make your decision, or else it may be irreversible by then. Talk it over with her. I have to go now. Selena can contact me. She'll know how when the time comes."

Serena nodded.

Angelina waved to them all, then a bright light shone over them all. When it was gone, so was the angel.

Suddenly, Serena cried out in pain and lay on the ground, holding back tears.

"Serena, what happened?"

Serena was somehow able to laugh through her pain. "I told you. This body is even fighting me now. I have to go, or it may kill me."

Alex nodded. Serena closed her eyes and left instantly. Alex looked to Sebastian.

"We should head back," Sebastian said.

Alex nodded, picked up his sister, then carried her back toward the carriage, his father following behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Selena's POV:

_Once_ _I_ _saw Serena,_ _I_ _ran up to her, wanting answers. "What did Angelina tell you? Does she know how to help me?"_

_Serena seemed tired and unusual. "Yeah, she_ _can_ _help you." Her arms were folded over her stomach, and she seemed more pale than usual._

_"Serena? Are you okay?"_

_Serena smirked. "_ _I'll_ _be fine,_ _I_ _can_ _handle this. If_ _I_ _couldn't_ _, what kind of half demon would_ _I_ _be?"_

_I smiled. "Good. So what needs to be done so_ _I_ _can get better?_ _I'll_ _do anything."_

_"I know you will."_

_"Serena,_ _what's_ _wrong, really? You_ _don't_ _look too good."_

_By now, Serena was shaking, looking exhausted and almost feverish._

_Serena sat on the ground, taking slow breaths. "I told you._ _I'll_ _be fine. Just_ _don't_ _let me take over for a while unless_ _it's_ _an emergency. Your illness_ _doesn't_ _like me very much."_

_"_ _I'm_ _doing this to you?"_

_Serena looked up. I was looking down at her, terrified. "I_ _don't_ _want to hurt you..."_

_"Selena,_ _it's_ _not your fault, now take over so_ _I_ _can recover a little. I_ _can't_ _be in control. Your body thinks_ _I'm_ _aiding your illness and hurting you. If you take over,_ _it'll_ _stop. Please."_

_I nodded quickly, then rushed to take over again._

***

I awoke in the carriage, leaning on Alex's shoulder. I could see Dad out the front window, driving. I sat up, and saw Alex look over and smile at me. I smiled back at him.

"You feeling okay?" Alex asked.

I nodded. "Serena wouldn't tell me what Angelina said. She looked awful, like she was dying."

"Yeah, while she was out here with us she cried out in pain a few times. Your illness really doesn't like her being inside of you."

"I wish I could do something to help her. I hate that I'm the one doing this to her, even though I guess it's not really my fault. I just hate hurting her."

"I know. The only thing we can do for now is keep her out of control. You're body will kill her otherwise."

"I don't like this. Alex, Serena is going to die, and she wouldn't tell me what Angelina said." I quickly turned to look at Alex. "You know what she said, don't you?"

Alex hesitated, then nodded.

"Can't you tell me?"

"This is something Serena needs to tell you." I hung my head, saddened. "But hey, if you want me to, I could talk to her. I know how to get into your little world, so I could try to get her to tell you. If she doesn't tell you, maybe she'll tell me, and I could convince her."

"Really? You really think you could?"

"I could do my best, and that's all anyone ever asks for anyway." Alex smiled.

I smiled back, feeling a lot better. "I'll talk to her when we get back."

Alex nodded.

It was quiet for a moment, then I thought of something. "Alex?"

"Yes?"

"Could you stay with me tonight? If something happens, I want you to be there to help me. I don't think Finny would be able to."

Alex immediately nodded. I smiled, then leaned my head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

***

_I found Serena lying on the ground, surrounded by her_ _black_ _fog. I slowly approached her, then knelt beside her. "Serena? Are you alright?"_

_Serena rolled over to face me, her mist vanishing. "Yeah," she answered, "_ _I'm_ _fine._ _I'm_ _able to think better when_ _I_ _block out everything else."_

_"Oh,"_ _I_ _said, not sure how_ _exactly_ _to respond. Was she trying to_ _block_ _me out as well?_

_"So,_ _what's_ _up?" Serena asked, sitting up, and pulling me_ _from_ _my thoughts. I quickly_ _looked_ _her over. She seemed to be okay again, like she had recovered from my body trying to fight her. I smiled slightly, glad_ _I_ _hadn't_ _done any terrible damage_ _to_ _her._

_"I was just wondering, um...."_ _I_ _hesitated, not sure if_ _she_ _would feel comfortable answering me. I asked anyway, because_ _I_ _needed_ _to_ _know. "I was wondering when you were going to tell me_ _what_ _Angelina said._ _About_ _helping me."_

_This_ _time it was_ _Serena's_ _turn to hesitate. I was about to say something else, tell her that it was okay if she_ _didn't_ _feel like discussing it right now, when_ _I_ _felt myself beginning to wake up. I gave Serena a pleading glance, begging her to answer quickly._

_"I_ _can't_ _right now,_ _Selena_ _._ _It's_ _a lot to take in."_

_"But if you tell me sooner, we can talk it through together. We can help each other get rid of our doubts_ _and_ _make sure_ _it's_ _the right thing to do._ _I'm_ _here for you, Serena. We are a part of each other, after all."_

_Serena smiled, then nodded. "_ _You're_ _waking up,_ _aren't_ _you?"_

_I nodded._

_Serena leaned forward_ _and_ _hugged me. "We'll talk tonight."_

_"About this?"_

_"If_ _I_ _can."_

_I nodded, then let go and waved goodbye, before awakening._

_***_

I woke up in a dark room. I sat up and saw a small amount of light coming from a candle on a table across the room. In the dim light, I could tell we were back at the inn, and I was back in my room.

I quickly glanced around, looking for Alex. He wasn't in there. He'd promised he'd stay with me, and he'd bailed once I'd fallen asleep. _No,_ I thought. _Alex_ _wouldn't_ _do that. Last time you jumped to conclusions that_ _he'd_ _bailed_ _on you, he was actually doing something nice_ _for_ _you._ I decided that maybe Dad had finally decided to speak with him. I carefully got out of bed and, after blowing out the candle, left in search of everyone.

There was a large clock in the hallway. It read 4:37. So it was early morning. I considered going back to bed and pretending to have never noticed anything had happened, when I heard the creaking of a door down the hall. I froze, then slowly turned around. No one was there.

I turned back and continued down the hall. It made a left, and I followed, walking quickly. I thought I heard footsteps behind me, and I walked faster. After a short distance, I couldn't walk fast anymore. I had to lean against the wall and use it to hold myself up. I kept going, hoping to find someone.

But then the hall ended in a dead end.

I fell against the wall, unable to keep walking, and coughing. The last thing I could think of to try to protect myself was spread my wings and use them as a shield. And I did just that.

After a few minutes, I heard footsteps, then a gasp.

"Mistress?"

Curious, I peeked through my wings. There was a girl, maybe 16, slowly approaching me. She wore a black and white maid's gown and looked at me worriedly. I closed my wings.

I heard her approach, and I started shaking in fear. Who was she? Why did she call me mistress? What was going on?

"Don't be afraid, miss. Let me help you."

I opened my wings slightly, so I could see her knelt beside me. She was sadly smiling at me, trying to make eye contact.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Samantha. I work here. Miss, everyone here has known your father for a very long time."

"You're all demons?"

"Yes, miss."

I opened my wings a bit more, and Samantha's smile brightened. "Everyone has been looking for you. Why were you hiding here?"

"I..... just wanted to get out of the room for a bit. No big deal," I lied. I wasn't going to tell someone that I had just met and didn't fully trust that I had thought I was being followed. I decided to tell whoever entered my room first after I got back that I trusted.

Samantha didn't seem to believe my lie, but didn't ask questions. She offered me her hand. "Let me help you back to your room, miss."

Hesitantly, I took her hand and let her pull me to my feet. I tucked away my wings and let her lead me back to my room.

"I'll have the guards search the building and the surrounding yards," Samantha said.

I nodded, then we walked in silence to my room.


	17. Chapter 17

When we reached my room, I half expected Alex to be back, waiting for me with his worried expression he always seemed to wear, but he wasn't, and I was somewhat relieved. Samantha left me at the door, saying she would send someone up to guard the hallway and a team out to search the grounds. I nodded and closed the door, then walked over and sat on my bed.

I was there for a good hour, trying to fall asleep. I could only keep thinking about the noises I'd heard, who might have been following me, and why. I glanced over at the table beside my bed, where I had lit another candle, and saw my birthday presents. Well, all but Dad's, which was hanging in the wardrobe.

I pulled the stuffed bear off the table and hugged it tightly, feeling dumb for acting like a child, but also comforted by something familiar in this large and new place. I sat up and decided to change into my dress that my father had gotten me, realizing I had never worn it. It fit perfectly, just like I had expected.

I opened the drawer in the small table that held the candle on top and found the charm bracelet from Alex. I slipped it on and smiled, then reached again into the drawer to pull out the necklace Finny had given me. Also in the drawer was Mom's necklace, the one thing I had left of her besides the white flower that she had worn in her hair, but we'd had to leave it behind in Maria's house. I put on Mom's necklace, then looked at mine from Finny. I took the black rose off of the chain and clipped it to my charm bracelet. Hopefully Finny would be fine with it and understand.

I jumped when I heard a knock on the door. The knock had sounded hesitant. I walked over and opened the door. Alex was standing there. I glanced out the doorway and saw a large man dressed in black standing in the hall. He nodded to me then walked down the hall. I assumed he was searching for whatever had been in the hall earlier. I let Alex inside, and he closed the door behind him.

"Ok, so why is there a giant man outside your room?" Alex asked, looking a bit shocked.

"First of all, the entire staff is made up of demons, and all of them seem to know Dad somehow. Second, I left my room at about four thirty because you weren't in here like you had said you would be, and I wanted to find you. After I left, I kept sensing someone. I didn't know who, but then I heard footsteps and it chased me to the end of the hall. I'd hid myself behind my wings as my last line of defense, and then some servant girl found me and brought me back here and posted a guard in the hallway."

Alex stared at me for a moment, taking it all in. Then he said, "So you have your own personal bodyguard?"

"For the time being, yes."

Alex smiled at me, then grew quiet.

I broke the silence. "So why did you leave last night?"

He took a deep breath. "I heard it, too."

"What?"

"The footsteps. I went outside to find out who was in the halls. I guess the door woke you up when I left. Sorry for the scare. I did tell your father about it, though. And after what you heard, they won't leave you alone. We know someone is here and after you."

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked, sitting on the bed. I'd started to feel weak and shaky, but I didn't want Alex to know. He'd tell me to sleep, and I wanted to keep talking to him. I wanted to know everything about my brother, how he'd lived the 15 years we were apart. I knew, of course, that this wasn't the time to ask him. But the last thing a sick person wants to do is sleep when there is something she could be doing to help. At least, for me, anyway.

"You are supposed to stay with someone at all times, whether it's one of us or the staff. We've given all of the staff members a mark on their left wrist, so you'll know if you can trust them or not."

"I guess Dad sent you to tell me all this?"

Alex nodded.

I sighed. "So does someone have to follow me to the restroom? Wait with their backs turned while I change my clothes?"

Alex smiled. "Hopefully, we can trust you enough to just scream if you see something."

I gave a small laugh, then turned my head to look outside, to watch the sunrise.

Alex held out his hand. I took it, and he led me over to the window to get a better view.

The sunrise was orange and pink and yellow, and beautiful. A few trees blocked a small portion of the sky, but it wasn't unbearable.

I shifted my gaze from the sunrise to the bare trees. The winter was for some reason kinder than it had been while in North America, so it hadn't been too cold or snow covered. The grass and trees were all dead and waiting for spring.

While lost in my thoughts, I saw something move out the corner or my eye. I shook my head, clearing it, then concentrated on the ground.

"Are you all right?" Alex asked.

"Did you not see that?"

"See what?"

I shrugged. "Nothing, I guess."

Alex nodded, then stood and walked over to the bed and sat down.

I continued searching the grounds for what I had seen. The problem was, I didn't know what I was searching for. I was looking for a solid minute when I saw something.

There was a man holding a gun, aiming at my window.

I screamed.


	18. Chapter 18

Everything happened so fast. Alex was pulling me away from the window, the person below was shooting at us, and I heard the door to my room burst open and servants flood inside, all led by my father.

Dad was barking orders to everyone, telling demons to guard the doors and keep everyone out of this hallway. He told Alex to take me to a different room, and the next thing I knew, Alex was carrying me down the hall to another unknown place.

Once we were in another room, Alex sat me on the bed, then sat beside me. He had a look of determination on his face that was unlike any I had ever seen before.

I wanted to say something, but had no idea what, or if speaking would give away our location. I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged my knees, keeping to myself.

There was a knock on the door, and Alex stood and walked toward it. He pressed his ear to the door, then a moment later, opened it.

I held my breath as the door creaked open. Once I could see who was there, I released my held breath and put my feet back on the ground.

It was Samantha. She hurried into the room so Alex could close the door again. She smiled sympathetically at me. I just looked away. I was tired of people's sympathy. I just wanted Serena to make up her mind about everything.

_"Selena, we need_ _to_ _talk."_

_"_ Speak of the devil," I whispered.

Alex and Samantha glanced at me.

I closed my eyes. _"Could you have possibly been able to pick a worse time?"_

_"I know, but this is important. You may be able to help fight back."_

_"Alright. Just a second."_

_"Hurry."_

"Alex," I said, opening my eyes.

He nodded. "Go ahead. We'll protect you."

I smiled at them, then left to find Serena.

***

_I saw Serena standing alone_ _waiting_ _for me. Her black fog was visible behind her, and it made me a little nervous._

_"So are you ready_ _to_ _talk? About what Angelina said?"_

_Serena nodded. "Selena, no matter what_ _I_ _say, or how_ _you_ _feel, please let me finish before you say anything._ _It's_ _a lot_ _and_ _really hard to take in."_

_I nodded, and waited for her to explain._

_"Angelina has a medication that should help you, but_ _it's_ _poison to angels and demons separately. So_ _for_ _you to be able to take the medicine, we have to join together again. The reason_ _it's_ _taken me so long_ _to_ _think about it was_ _I've_ _just started living on my own,_ _separate_ _from you,_ _and_ _it's a_ _great feeling_ _to_ _be somewhat free, to make my own choices. The main reason_ _I_ _separated from you was_ _to_ _help you and Alex remember each other. The whole thing about helping you discover your gifts was a cover. Only you can discover what powers are_ _hidden_ _within you. And trust me, there are a few of them." Serena smiled sadly. "Anyway, once we join together again,_ _I_ _won't_ _be here anymore._ _I'll_ _be_ _inside of you. We might still be able to talk to each other like this, but_ _I_ _don't_ _know. I think everything will go back_ _to_ _normal._ _But_ _I'm_ _ready to do whatever_ _I_ _need_ _to_ _do_ _to_ _help you. Are you?"_

_I was silent. I felt tears in my eyes. I_ _didn't_ _want her to go forever. We were friends. No_ _one_ _wants to lose their best friend._

_I finally found my voice. "Will you die?"_

_Serena gave a small smile, and shook her head. "I_ _won't_ _die._ _I'll_ _be_ _joining you. We'll be alive together. I just need your consent to join_ _with_ _you. But we do need_ _to_ _do this soon. Are you ready?"_

_There_ _was no_ _other_ _opition. I_ _had_ _to_ _do this_ _now. I just needed to hope that_ _we'_ _d_ _be able to speak to each other and remember being able to_ _talk_ _to each other after it was all over._

_I took a deep breath, then nodded._

_Serena nodded, then walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder._

_"It's been fun," Serena smiled_ _._

_"Yeah," I choked out._

_Serena closed her eyes,_ _and_ _I_ _followed suit, closing mine as well._

_"See you soon, Selena."_

***

Third Person POV:

"What's going on? Why did she fall over like that? Why is she unconscious?!" Samantha asked, freaking out. Quite loudly, as well.

Alex was slightly panicking himself, but refused to let Samantha see that. "Samantha, she's fine, believe me. Now you have to be quiet."

The young demon girl whirled around, and seemed to remember where she was. She quieted to a whisper. "I apologize, Master Alexander, but when she collapsed, I... What happened?"

"It's a long story, but I promise, she's alright. You have to trust me."

"How do you know?"

"Call it a brother's intuition." Alex said. "And please, just call me Alex."

"Yes sir, Alex."

"Good. Now, someone probably knows we're up here, so we need to think of a plan to fight back if they find us." Alex walked over to Selena, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"We should hide her somewhere," Samantha offered.

Alex shook his head. "What if she woke up and had no idea where she was? She might do something to give away her location, then we couldn't help her."

"Maybe we should block off entry?"

"Form a barricade?"

"Precisely!"

"I guess it couldn't hurt. We just need to be quiet about it."

"Yes sir!"

Alex and Samantha quietly walked over to the dresser in the room and moved it to in front of the door.

"At least they won't be able to get in as easily." Alex commented.

"Especially since the door opens inward." Samantha noted.

As if on cue, they heard a banging sound on the door.

Alex signaled for Samantha to be completely silent. He stood in front of Selena to guard her, while Samantha stood in front by the door, ready to defend.

The banging was becoming more insistent. Alex was growing worried he wouldn't be able to save Selena, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He looked behind him to see Selena, sitting up on the bed, her wings spread wide behind her. Her right wing shining a brilliant white, her left wing a dark and deep black. Alex smiled at her.

"Don't worry about me," she said, her face showing her determination. "There's no way they can beat the two of us together."

Samantha turned her head to see Selena and smiled. "Mistress Selena! Your wings!"

Selena nodded. "Let them in, Samantha. I'm ready for them."


	19. Chapter 19

I stood from the bed on wobbly legs. I was still ill, I couldn't forget that. And Serena was still with me, no matter what. I took a deep breath, then nodded to Samantha.

She looked worried, but nodded back. She moved the dresser from in front of the door, and it burst open instantly.

About five men filed into the room, each about the same height, and wearing all black. Two cornered Samantha, while the others surrounded me and Alex.

I looked over at Alex, who was looking back at me. He seemed worried. I didn't know of anything I could do to let him know that I could stand on my own; that I could be helpful. I folded my wings, so that there was more space in the room. Then I pounced.

I attacked the smallest guy first. He was almost six feet tall, but an inch or two shorter than the other four. I was punching and kicking with more strength than I thought I had.

Once the man got over his shock, he took control of our fight. He easily grabbed my hands and shoved them behind my back. He then shoved me onto the bed and held me down. I heard what sounded like a knife cutting something, then felt the blade against my neck.

The man yelled, "Everyone, freeze, or else I slit her throat!"

I heard the room grow quiet. I didn't try to move, and no one tried to save me.

"Alright," the man holding me said. "All of you are coming with us. And none of you try anything. This blade will kill every one of you."

Anti demon blade. I hated those things, and I was starting to feel the burn on my neck. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, and closed my eyes, not wanting to see Alex's face.

Then, for some insane reason, I got up the courage to try to fight back and break free. (At least, I call it courage. Others may define my actions as stupidity.)

With as much force as possible, I quickly spread my wings. They were more powerful than they appeared, and were able to shove the man off of me. Sadly, though, he didn't let go of the knife, and he managed to cut me.

I stood and turned toward the others, the cut on my neck burning. Alex and Samantha were both fighting off hunters. I closed my eyes for a quick moment, and thought to myself. _Serena, if_ _you're_ _still with me,_ _I_ _could use your strength..._

When I opened my eyes, I felt a bit different. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, and saw my bright crimson eyes staring back at me. I saw them shine brighter for a second, and I nodded. _She_ is _still here..._

I faced a hunter and smirked at him. He growled, then launched himself at me. I heard Alex yell for me to be careful, but I ignored it. I rolled under the man while he was in the air, then kicked him in the back once he'd landed. He fell over, and it didn't seem like he wanted to get back up.

I glanced over and saw two more men advancing toward me. I readied myself for attack, but I felt weak. I'd used up most of the strength I'd had already.

Another man got ready to attack me, so I kicked at him. But the man grabbed my leg before it made contact, and he knocked me down to the ground.

I used my free leg to kick him in the face. He let go of me to hold his bleeding nose, and I quickly stood and repeatedly punched and kicked him, and he eventually fell as well.

I glanced up again, breathing heavily, and saw another man was down, and Samantha and Alex were fighting the last two.

I was physically unable to do anything to help them. I was shaking, and wavering like I was going to fall. I felt dizzy and queasy and nauseous.

"Alex..." I said, before falling to the floor, the room growing dark.

***

Third Person POV:

Alex noticed Selena doing well to fight off her attackers by herself. One time he had been able to glance over at her, she had her demon eyes glowing bright. He felt calmer knowing she was okay for the time being. He did make a mental note to check her injury later.

He and Samantha were able to work together and take out the largest of the men, and he noticed there were only two of them left. He went back to fighting one of the remaining hunters, hoping to keep Selena from taking on another one.

"Alex..." he heard Selena whisper, and he glance over to see her collapsing to the floor. _She's_ _reached her limit,_ he thought to himself. He fought more fiercely, hoping to get to Selena.

Then he heard Samantha. She cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Alex quickly punched one of the hunters in the face, sending him crashing into a wall, and falling to the floor unconscious.

Alex ran to his sister, knowing Samantha would be fine. He felt Selena's forehead, and it was burning hot. He sat on the floor and held her, trying to keep her safe. The remaining man walked over to them, apparently finished with Samantha. Glancing at her, Alex saw she was lying on the ground, motionless.

Alex used himself to block Selena from the hunter, who was now behind him. He waited for a knife to pierce his skin, or to be hit in the head, but instead her heard a shout, then a thud.

Slowly turning, Alex saw his father, holding butter knives, and many of the servants from the building. Two of them ran over to Samantha, while the rest stayed behind Sebastian, waiting for orders.

"Take the bodies from around the mansion and dispose of them. I don't care how," Sebastian said, and the demons dispersed.

Alex sat back against the bed, still holding Selena tightly in his arms. Her wings were still out slightly; enough to be able to see them.

Sebastian noticed them and smiled.

Alex was confused for a moment. "Why are you so happy? She nearly died. She was able to fight off two of them before her illness caught up with her, but-"

"She's back, Alex," Sebastian said. "My daughter's back to normal."


	20. Chapter 20

Third Person POV:

Alex sat at the dining table with Finny, Maria, and Peter. Sebastian had wanted to take Selena to her room himself, and Alex wasn't going to fight him. He had instead went to check on the others, and now here they were, an untouched cup of tea in front of each of them.

Finny seemed anxious. Alex had no doubt in his mind that he was worried about Selena, and wanted to see her. From what Alex had heard, Finny had done well protecting Peter, who he was playing with when the attack had happened. Maria, of course, had been able to take care of herself, only suffering from minor injuries such as cuts on her arms and slight bruising.

Sebastian came back downstairs a few moments later, and everyone stood, waiting for news on Selena's condition. Alex wondered why Maria wasn't tending to her, then realized Peter was probably scared, and she needed to stay with him. Besides, some of these demons who worked at the manor had probably met Selena when she was young, and had studied how to care for her kind.

Sebastian stood by the table, then spoke. "She's stable. She should be fine after some rest."

Everyone in the room sighed with relief.

"Hey, Sebastian," Alex said, still not completely comfortable calling Sebastian his father. "What about Samantha? The maid who was helping us."

Sebastian smiled. "She'll be fine as well."

Alex simply nodded. He was glad she would be okay. She had fought hard to help him protect Selena.

Sebastian began to speak again. "Also, I have good news for those of you who don't know yet. Selena is herself again. She and Serena joined back together. She also was able to fight off two of her five attackers."

Maria clapped, smiling. "That's magnificent! She should get well now, shouldn't she?"

"We need to get the medication from Angelina," Sebastian answered her. "That should keep her symptoms at bay while we search for a cure."

"How do we contact Angelina to get the medicine? She's an angel. None of us know how to find her." Maria glanced away from Sebastian, a bit disappointed.

"Selena should still be able to speak with her mentally. Once she wakes up and feels strong enough, we'll try to have her connect with her."

Alex looked toward Finny, then back to his father. "Finny and I would like to see her now, if you think it's alright."

Sebastian smiled. "Just try not to wake her. She needs her rest. She fought harder than both of you today."

Alex rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs, Finny trailing him. It was then that Alex realized he had never really taken time to get to know Finny. If this man was going to love his sister, he thought, he needed to learn a bit more about him.

"So what can you tell me about yourself that I don't already know?" Alex asked him.

Finny shrugged. "Depends on what you already know, I guess."

"Well, I know you work for the Phantomhive Manor as the gardener, I know you love my sister, I know you're really strong.... and that's about it."

"There's really nothing left to me that you need to know at the moment. Some secrets are better left unshared."

Alex didn't know how to respond to that, so didn't. They reached Selena's room a moment later, then quietly stepped inside.

The room was messy from the attack, with a dresser fallen over and toppled chairs. Selena lay on an unmade bed, a thin sheet covering her. Her wings were folded into place and hidden under the blanket. Looking at her face, it seemed calm and painless, unlike how she had looked in her mind with Serena, when her breathing had been ragged and shallow.

Alex and Finny both righted some chairs and sat next to Selena's bed, staring at her. Alex wished so badly that everything would have ended when Selena and Serena had joined back together, but that had sadly not been the case. Now she was stronger, but still had a long way to go until she healed completely. A very small part of Alex doubted she would ever heal, and she'd live the rest of her life ill and depressed.

Alex shook this feeling off just in time to hear a voice in his head. A weak voice, but a voice nonetheless.

_"Alex? Can_ _you_ _hear me?"_

It took him a moment to place it, being so faint, but once he knew, he was so shocked he almost fell out of his chair, getting a weird and confused look from Finny.

_"Serena? Is that you?"_

_"Bingo, sweetheart. Now listen to me. I don't have time to be able to repeat myself."_

_"How are we talking? I thought you and Selena merged back together."_

_"We did. I'm using the last of my personal strength to speak with you, which is why we don't have long. Listen to me. Selena won't be able to find Angelina again. She's not full angel anymore. She can sense their presence, but that's about it."_

_"So how do we find her if Selena can't?"_

Alex felt like he could almost here Serena sigh. _"_ _You'll_ _find a way, Alex._ _Don't_ _forget,_ _your_ _Alexander Michaelis. Your father is one of the most powerful and feared demons out there, and the Michaelis family always finds_ _a_ _way."_

Alex smiled inwardly. _"Anything else?"_

 _"_ _Don't_ _tell_ _Selena_ _I_ _told you this,_ _but_ _she_ _really cares about Finny. And_ _I_ _can tell he cares for her,_ _too. Watch out for her,_ _but_ _don't_ _get in the way of their feelings. That would make you the best brother in the_ _world_ _to_ _her."_

_"Alright. Thank you, Serena._ _For_ _everything_ _you've_ _done for all of us. We'll never forget you."_

Serena laughed. _"_ _You'd_ _better not._ _I'd_ _be very disappointed in you."_

Alex smiled, then started feeling Serena's presence within his mind fade.

_"Goodbye, Serena."_

_"See you around, bro."_

Then she vanished, and left Alex saddened, and Finny still confused.


	21. Chapter 21

Selena's POV:

I awoke with a headache, my neck burning, and the feeling someone was watching me.

I rolled over and opened my eyes. Finny and Alex were sitting in chairs beside my bed, smiling at me.

I smiled back. "Did I miss anything exciting?"

Alex was the one who answered. "Not really. You were only out for maybe 12 hours. The first two hours you were lying on the ground and then in a room getting patched up. Finny and I have been here with you most of the time, with servants coming in and out to check on you. Some of them I think know more about medicine than Maria does. And that's saying something."

I laughed, then sat up. My head still hurt, my neck burned more as I accidentally jerked my head, but I was able to sit up surprisingly easily.

"You look stronger," Finny observed.

"I feel stronger," I said quietly.

"Do you remember everything that happened?" Alex asked.

I nodded. I remembered merging with Serena, the feeling of dread when I thought she was gone forever, the feeling of happiness when she proved she wasn't really gone, and the burning pain of my neck and muscles.

"You guys are okay, right?" I asked them.

They both nodded.

Then a wave of panic hit me. "What about Samantha? She was in there, too! She helped us-"

"She's fine as well," said another voice. I whirled around to look at the open door. There was a servant standing there, a man with black hair and dark eyes. He was smiling at me. "I'll let your father know you're awake." Then he left without another word, closing the door behind him.

"Well that wasn't weird at all..." Alex muttered.

I laughed, then glanced over at Finny. He was smiling at me.

"What? Was I drooling?"

He shook his head, smiling even more. I reached over and hugged him.

"I'm fine, Finny. You need to stop worrying about me so much. It's bad for you."

Finny just nodded. I let go of him and sat back on the bed, holding my still burning neck.

Alex gave me a worried glance. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I sighed, then shook my head. The burning was becoming more intense. I pulled up my legs and rested my head on my knees.

I heard Alex tell Finny to go get my father, and then I heard Finny rush out of the room. Alex stood next to me, trying to pry my hand from my neck.

"Come on, Selena, let me see it."

I reluctantly moved my hand and let Alex examine my neck. I fought myself to stay silently while he touched the cut and checked to see what might be wrong with it. But I knew Alex, and he was no doctor. He was only trying to make me feel better until my father arrived.

When Dad finally showed up, he had a team with him. I heard someone ask Alex to move out of the way. As Alex moved away from me, I reached out for him. I felt someone else take my hands and place them beside me. It was my father. "Lay back down, please, Selena."

I did as he said. "Where's Alex?"

"He's still here, don't worry."

"Turn your head," said a voice.

I did so, trying to stay calm. I saw Alex behind my father, watching worriedly.

A few moments later, the hands released me, and a new voice spoke. "It's a pretty bad infection. There are also a few traces of poisoning we didn't notice before. I'll call in the team."

My father nodded, and the servants left the room in a hurry.

"Why would there be poison?" I asked.

"They must have had some on they're blades." My father turned to Alex. "I want you, Maria, and everyone else who was injured during the fight to go downstairs and checked for poisoning. And be sure to send someone to Samantha's room as well."

Alex nodded, then rushed out of the room.

I lay on the bed silently until the team arrived and began washing the cut on my neck. I felt Dad pat my hand.

"I'm going to check on everyone. These people will take good care of you." He flashed a smile to someone on the team, a young girl who seemed to be about my age, with long white hair and red eyes, then left the room.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"My name is Luna. I'm just an old friend of your father's. Don't worry about anything. Now let us get you fixed up, alright?"

I nodded, and let the team do what they had to do.

***

Third Person POV:

Sebastian walked the halls of the building, finding servants and sending them to the medical room for a poison check. Anyone who wasn't injured or hadn't participated in the fight were sent to either the kitchen or to Samantha's room. She still hadn't woken up, and most of the servants were starting to worry.

On his way down the stairs, he bumped into Alex, who was on his way back up.

"I'm clean," Alex said to his father, not looking him in the eyes. Sebastian simply nodded, then let Alex continue up the staircase.

Alex rushed to Selena's room, but was forced to stay outside. Frustrated, he ran to Samantha's room. He opened the door just as a servant was about to leave. She bowed to him, then left. When Alex entered the room, he was relieved to find Samantha sitting up, reading a book.

When she looked up and saw him, she quickly closed the book. "Master Alex!" She exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

"Just checking on you," Alex answered. "Plus they wouldn't let me see Selena."

"Oh my goodness, the mistress! Is she alright? Did she get hurt?"

"She'll be fine. Sebastian's got some people in there helping her."

"Oh dear, I'm afraid it is all my fault she was injured..." Samantha said, looking down at her hands.

"Why would you think that?" Alex asked.

"If I hadn't moved the dresser and let them in, she wouldn't have been wounded. I apologize."

Alex moved closer to Samantha, standing next to her bed. "It's not your fault, Samantha. Selena wanted you to move it. She wanted to fight."

Samantha looked up at him. "But I shouldn't have! I should have waited a bit longer. They would have broke in anyway, but if we had waited, then someone else could've come and helped us, and there would have been less time for Mistress Selena to be injured." Samantha's eyes filled with tears, and she buried her face in her hands.

Alex patted her shoulder, and Samantha leaned into him, sobbing. Alex held her, and let her cry, occasionally rubbing her back.

"It doesn't matter who is to blame for Selena being injured," Alex said, as reassuringly as he could. "What matters now is that she's okay, and you are, too."

Samantha nodded, leaning on Alex as she quieted her sobs, and eventually fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Selena's POV:

About thirty minutes later, the medical team left and told me to rest. I just nodded, and Luna smiled to me as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

About five minutes after that, I stood and walked over to the door. Alex had said I'd been out for about half a day, hadn't he? I didn't want to rest anymore. I shouldn't have to if they removed the poison and fixed my cut. Sure I was still sick, but I had been since birth. I wanted to walk around, and I was planning to do just that.

I put my ear to the door and listened for footsteps, then opened the door. The hallway was clear, so I stepped out and walked around.

I had been wandering the floor of the mansion for about fifteen minutes when I suddenly heard a door open behind me. I froze in place, ready to fight if need be.

"Selena? What are you doing out of bed?"

I instantly relaxed at the sound of my brother's voice, and turned to face him. "I just wanted to walk around instead of resting for once. That seems to be all I ever do anymore."

Alex walked up to me and grabbed my hand. "Come on. I'll walk you back to your room. If Sebastian finds you missing, there's no telling what he'll do."

I smiled and nodded, walking with Alex back toward my room. _He still calls our dad by his name. Is he still mad at him? Or is he just not used to it yet?_ I was thinking about this when another thought popped into my head.

"Hey, Alex? Why were you in that room?"

"Oh," he said, sounding somewhat caught off guard. "That's Samantha's room. I just wanted to check on her since she was injured helping us."

"Is she alright?"

He nodded. "She's a bit shaken up, believing the whole thing is her fault, but I-"

"Why would she think everything was her fault?" I interrupted. "She couldn't have possibly known that they were coming here after me. She-"

"She thinks she's to blame for you being injured."

"But she's not! I told her to let them in. I wanted to fight for myself. It's my fault I was hurt, and no one else's. I'll go tell her that, too!"

I started to turn, but Alex grabbed my shoulder with his free hand. "You need to get back to your room for right now, Selena," he reminded me. "Besides, she's resting, like you should be. You can have this conversation with her later."

I simply nodded, then we continued toward my room.

***

Third Person POV:

Alex and Selena were almost back to her room when she suddenly froze. Alex glanced over at her, and she had suddenly begun to look feverish. Her grip on Alex's hand tightened, and she seemed to be fighting with herself.

Alex was about to do something, when she collapsed. She lay sprawled on the floor, coughing violently, and breathing shallowly. Fortunately, there was a servant wandering the halls, and she ran up to Selena and forced her to sit up, then gently rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

Selena's coughing slowly started to subside, and eventually stopped. The servant helped her stand, then returned her to Alex, who nodded to the demon girl, then picked up his sister and carried her into her room.

Once he laid Selena on her bed, she immediately clutched her pillow and started to take deep breaths. Her coughing fits seemed to be getting worse. Alex sat on the bed beside his sister, rubbing her back until she finally drifted off to sleep, her breathing returning to normal.

Once he was sure Selena was asleep, he left to search for his father. He had yet to tell him of what Serena had told him, and by the looks of things, Selena couldn't wait much longer for the medicine.

Alex found him downstairs with Maria. It sounded like they were talking about Selena's condition. Alex already knew of it, so he walked into the room, causing their conversation to end mid-sentence.

Maria spoke first. "Alex? Do you need something?"

Alex ignored her, turning straight to his father. "I need to talk to you. Now, preferably."

Sebastian nodded, then glanced to Maria. She nodded as well, then stood. "I'll go check on Peter and Finny." Then she left the room.

"What did you need?" Sebastian asked.

"Serena talked to me while Selena was out."

Sebastian seemed shocked. "But they joined back together. Serena should technically no longer exist."

"She doesn't anymore. It's just Selena now. But she told me she was using the last of her individual power to speak with me."

"Well?" Sebastian asked. "What did she tell you?"

Alex sighed. "She told me that Selena would be too sick to track down Angelina. And by the looks of it, she was telling the truth. She just had another fit a few minutes ago."

Sebastian sighed. "Then we need to find a way to contact her soon. I'll try to think of some ways to do it, while you stay with Selena. She'd want you in there right now."

Alex nodded, then walked back upstairs to Selena's room.


	23. Chapter 23

Selena's POV:

I woke up and saw I was by myself in the room. I knew I hadn't been asleep long, maybe just a few minutes. I'd heard the door close behind Alex when he'd left, and couldn't sleep with the knowledge that I was all alone.

I stood on shaking legs and made my way to the door. I didn't want to be alone. What if something happened with my illness and there was no one here to help or even know about it? I really wanted my brother.

I opened the door and walked into the hallway. It was cooler there, and it felt somewhat refreshing. I walked toward the stairs, wanting to get to the main hall or the kitchen.

What I found instead was Alex, running up the stairs. Having no time to move out of his way, and him not seeing me, he ran straight into me, knocking me back and into a wall. Literally.

I coughed as dust fell around me. Alex scrambled to his feet and helped me up, wiping debris from my hair and clothes.

"Can't wait to see who has to clean that up," Alex said, staring at the whole in the wall. "Are you okay? I didn't see you. What are you doing out of bed? You were asleep five minutes ago."

"I woke up and wanted to find you," I said quietly. "Alex, I'm scared when I'm alone. I know it's silly, and I sound like a child, but I just-"

"Hey," Alex said, cutting me off. "It's okay. It's understandable. You're really sick. Something could've happened to you and I left you. It won't happen again."

I hugged him tightly. "It better not."

Alex chuckled. "I promise. Now let's get you back to bed."

I nodded, and Alex held my hand as he lead me back to my room.

*

Once we were back in my room, I climbed into bed and threw the covers over me. Alex sat in a chair by my bed. I wanted to talk to him, but I had no idea what we could carry a conversation about right now. Our dad and Maria never really told us much about my condition anymore. Everything now was about finding Angelina and getting me the medicine to keep my symptoms at bay.

"Selena?" Alex asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I replied, happy that he had been the one to break the ice between us and start our conversation.

"I'm curious. Is Serena completely gone? Have you spoken to her directly since you merged back together?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Sadly, I haven't. It's funny. You would think that I'd be really happy to be myself again, and I've gotten better since we merged back, but I miss her deeply. She was the closest thing to a sister I ever had, or ever will have. I understand that she wasn't a sister, she was literally me, but..... I don't know how to explain it. I guess I just wish she was still around to talk to."

"I understand. And it may not be the same as girl talk, but remember that I'm here if you ever need to talk about anything."

I smiled sincerely to him. "Thank you, Alex. You'll be the first person I come to."

Alex gave a wide grin, then asked, "So is there anything you need to talk about now? Anything you want to get off your chest?"

I thought for a moment. Most of my life everyone knew about. I told Alex almost everything even when I didn't know he was my brother, and I still do. Finny seemed to be the only one who was ever left out of the loop, and I hadn't seen him in a while. Was he even still here? Had he gone back to the Phantomhive manor to do his job? Did he not like me anymore? That kiss back at Maria's house.... had it meant anything to him?

"Does Finny still like me?" I blurted, then quickly covered my mouth with my hands.

Alex looked confused. "What do you mean by 'like?'"

I had the opportunity to save myself. I didn't want anyone to know about the kiss between me and Finny. It was hard to believe it had only been a few days ago. I jumped at the chance to fix my mistake. "It's just that I haven't seen him in a while. It's almost like he's avoiding me. Or that when I do see him, it's only for a few seconds before he runs off to do something."

"He's just been busy," Alex assured me. "He still likes you, trust me. I see the way he looks at you."

I blushed slightly. Alex seemed to think it was a fever coming on. "You should get some rest. I'll watch over you."

I nodded. "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

I hesitated for a moment, then asked, "Do you think you and Finny could switch tomorrow? He could stay with me and you could stay with the others? I really want to see him."

Alex smiled. "Anything for you, sis," he said, kissing my cheek for the first time.

I smiled at him, then drifted off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

When I woke up, it was early morning, and Finny was sitting beside me. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, but I could sense it was him. The way he gently stroked my hair like someone would the petals of a flower, and the fact that he was touching me at all helped assure me it was definitely him.

I turned to face him and let my eyes flutter open. I smiled at his gentle and familiar face. He returned my smile quickly, and helped me sit up.

Once comfortable, I stretched my wings. Finny gazed at them in wonder. I looked back at my demon wing, thankful to have it back, and be one step closer to normal.

I tore my eyes from my wing and rested them on Finny. I hadn't had time to talk to him for ages it seemed. We exchanged a few words after the fight with the hunters, but Alex was with us and Finny had had to leave to get my father. It felt good to know that now I could talk to him, just us.

I reached my arms out and wrapped them around him. He hugged me back, and I rested my head on his shoulder. The thing was, I didn't really have anything to talk about. I just wanted him to hold me for a little while, and I had a feeling he wanted the same.

***

Third Person POV:

Alex and Sebastian were downstairs in the dining hall. Alex was sitting at the table, thinking of Selena. _She really does love Finny,_ he realized, thinking of her request to spend the day with him. He shrugged to himself. _It could be worse._

Sebastian was barking orders to the demons in the dining hall who were in charge of fixing breakfast. Only Peter and Finny and maybe Maria would eat it, but he apparently thought it should still be a meal fit for a king.

 _Sebastian's_ _been around that kid too long,_ Alex thought with a grin.

Sebastian turned to Alex, who was still smiling. "What?"

Alex shook his head.

Sighing, Sebastian sat at the table across from his son. "So Finny is with Selena today?"

Alex nodded. "She said she felt like she hadn't seen him in a long time, so she wanted to be with him for a while."

Sebastian nodded his understanding. "Fair enough. That gives us some time to talk."

Alex groaned in annoyance. "Sebastian, I'd rather not."

"Alex, but I feel that I need to explain to you why your mother and I did what we did."

"Selena explained it just fine! I understand it was for our protection. I'm thankful that I'm probably only still alive now because of you."

"But something is bothering you, Alexander. I can tell." Sebastian leaned closer to his son, desperate to know what was bothering him about the whole situation.

"It's just that my parents...... well, my _other_ parents, I guess, were good people. They gave their lives protecting me. And now they're gone." Alex looked down at his hands. "Sebastian, they wouldn't have died if you hadn't given me away. They would still be living out their lives and enjoying it."

"I'm sorry they perished, but they chose to take you in. They were warned of what might happen, and they said they would do anything to protect you. They chose to die for you. I wish they hadn't had too, because I knew them personally. You aren't the only one affected by their deaths."

Alex glanced up at his father, who seemed sincere. "You know almost all of the demons, don't you? Of course you would somehow know them."

"No, I don't know all the demons, and the one who adopted you was a good friend of mine. Look, where I was trying to go with all of this was that I want you to stop thinking of me as some random demon who is the father of your best friend. I want you to think of me more as your father. Call me whatever you want, but how you feel about me doesn't change the past or the fact that you're my son."

At that, Alex stood. He didn't want to hear this, and told his father so.

"Alex...."

"I'm going to get some air," Alex interrupted, walking toward the front entrance.

Sebastian just sighed. "Please be careful. And look for anything suspicious."

"Will do," he said, then ran for the door and out into the forest surrounding the manor.

Once there, Alex spread his wings and lifted himself into the sky. He flew high up in the sky for about an hour, just trying to clear his head and relieve some stress. Then he noticed something.

He flew closer to the ground, trying to get a better look. Once there, he instantly regretted it.

Down on the ground, headed for the manor, was a mob of demon hunters. A few of them noticed him flying overhead, and pulled their weapons.

Alex flew upward in a panic, trying to get away, to warn the others, but to no avail. The hunters were swarming after him. Shots were fired, and Alex wasn't able to dodge them all.

Hit in the left wing, the leg, and the stomach, Alex was unable to fly further and fell to the ground, into the crowd of awaiting hunters.


	25. Chapter 25

Third Person POV:

Alex was drifting in and out of consciousness by the time he hit the ground. He groaned in pain, but couldn't move. He could, however, hear the hunters' conversation above him clearly.

"He's still alive," one said. "Should we finish him off?"

"Not yet. Remember, he's not the one we're after."

"So what are we going to do with him?" Another asked.

The second one, more than likely the boss of the group, chuckled. "Bring him with us. I have a plan."

***

Selena's POV:

Finny and I chatted and caught up with each other for a while, and when I finally looked over at a clock, it had been nearly three hours. I removed the blanket from across my legs, folded my wings, and carefully got out of bed. Just then, I had this horrible feeling in my stomach, causing me to sit back down hard. Something was wrong.

Finny instantly had his hand on my shoulder. "What is it?"

"Something happened. I don't know what or how I know, but I do. I have to get to my dad."

Finny nodded, then picked me up and quickly carried me down the stairs to the kitchen, where my father was pacing back and forth, looking almost as troubled as I felt.

I jumped from Finny's arms and clumsily ran to my father. He caught me when I almost fell into him. I regained my balance and looked up at him. "Dad, something's wrong."

Dad nodded slightly. "Yes, I feel it too."

"But what happened? Dad, I'm scared."

"Selena, listen to me," he said, looking me in the eyes. "Have you seen your brother today?"

Just then my heart dropped into my stomach. Shaking, I shook my head.

Dad looked to Finny, and then to me, then back again. "Finny, take her upstairs to her room. No matter what happens, don't let her leave."

My jaw dropped, and I stared at my father. "What? Why? What about Alex? Dad, we can't just sit here. We have to find him!"

"And I'm going to," he assured me calmly. "I just want you upstairs in case something happens. The servants will help keep you safe. I have to speak with Maria now, so head back to your room. Please, Selena."

I sadly nodded my head. I had to stay safe for Dad. He shouldn't have to worry about both of his children, especially with one missing and hurt.

I let Finny carry me back to my room and lock the door once were inside. He set me on the bed, and sat himself in a chair.

"Finny, what if he can't find Alex? What if he's already...."

"Hey, he'll find him. You just have to believe in him. He's somehow always able to find the Young Master, so your brother should be a piece of cake. And I think you should know if Alex is okay or not. If he wasn't, you'd probably be out cold, too."

I nodded. Since I was able to feel that Alex was in trouble and hurt, the feeling I would get if he'd been killed would probably be ten time worse than the one I had now. It could be so horrible I may pass out or something else close to it.

"Finny, I don't want to just sit here waiting for my father to come back. He probably hasn't even left yet. He was going to get Maria and Peter somewhere safe first. Maybe they should stay with us?"

"It's Sebastian's decision, not ours."

I looked down at my hands. Tears were beginning to pool in my eyes, and I was getting a massive headache, almost like it were about to explode.

I let out a light gasp, which Finny didn't seem to notice, as I remembered something. Serena had told me last time I'd had a headache this bad that someone was trying to communicate with me. Thinking it might be Aunt Angelina again, I took a deep breath and listened closely, praying it was her and she had my medicine.

The voice that came to me wasn't Angelina's, but one I was much more enthusiastic about.

_"Selena? Please, tell me you can hear me?"_

_"Alex? Is that really you?"_

_"Oh, thank goodness._ _You're_ _not hurt."_

He sounded distant and tired. But how could he? We were speaking with our thoughts.

_"Alex,_ _I_ _didn't_ _know we could do this. How are we talking right now?"_

_"_ _I'm_ _not sure, Selena, but_ _that's_ _not important. Tell your dad you guys need to get out of the house. Now."_

_"Tell Dad? But he just left to look for you. Where are you?_ _You're_ _scaring me, Alex."_

_"Darn it. You need to leave! Forget about me._ _They're_ _coming for you!"_

I gasped. Knowing exactly what he meant. Finny jumped and looked to me. I shook my head and closed me eyes, trying to picture Alex. Maybe it would help us connect better.

_"Alex, please, tell me where you are."_

_"I_ _don't_ _know where_ _I_ _am. I_ _can't_ _open my eyes. They may do something if they realize_ _I'm_ _awake. Selena, please. Run!"_

Right then, I felt Alex disconnect from me, and it hurt. It felt like I'd been ripped in half. I opened my eyes, tears now softly falling down my cheeks.

Finny was watching me. I ignored him and stood.

"Selena? What is it?"

I looked at him for the first time with a blank expression, not the one I usually address him with: the one with how much I love him plastered across my face as if it were written there. I was only concerned about my brother. It was as if any other emotion had left my body entirely.

"My father is back. I'm going to greet him."

"How do you know?"

Just then, we heard the front door slam closed, followed by silence. More than likely my father's silent footsteps. A moment later, I opened the door to my room, and there he was, standing in the doorway.

I stared at my father with the same blank yet determined expression. He looked at me with shock.

"Selena? Are you alright?"

"Did you find my brother?"

Dad sighed sadly. "No, I didn't."

I walked past my father and into the hallway, making my way towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Dad called after me.

"To find my brother," I replied without turning back. My father yelled for me to return to my room, but I ignored him, and made my way to the front door.


	26. Chapter 26

As I made my way down the stairs, I didn't feel any pain or weakness from my illness. My mind was set on finding my brother, and nothing else mattered.

Once I reached the main hall, there was a large knocking on the front door. My father, who had been following right behind me, grabbed me and pushed me into another room, Finny following.

My father had Finny hold me while he left to answer the door. Even though I tried with all my might, I couldn't break Finny's grip. Somehow he was able to keep me down without crushing me. Seeing as how I wasn't going to win, I closed my eyes and decided to check in on Alex again, to make sure he was still with me.

_"_ _Alex? Can you hear me?"_

No response...

_"_ _Please, Alex. I need to_ _know_ _you're_ _alright."_

Nothing.

I took a deep breath, trying not to cry as my emotions started to come back to me and I started to face reality. My brother, who I've only known for a few months, could be dead, and there was nothing I could do.

I heard my father in the other room, talking with someone, but his voice was muffled through the walls, and I couldn't make out any of the conversation. Who was at the door?

_"_ _Selena?"_

I almost gasped out of surprise and happiness at the sound of his voice, but held it in as to not startle Finny.

_"Alex! I was so worried when you_ _didn't_ _answer_ _me. I thought..."_

_"I know, but_ _I'm_ _not._ _I'm_ _a_ _little_ _banged up, but nothing fatal."_

_"Thank goodness. Do you know where you are?"_

Alex was silent for a moment. I knew he was still with me, I could sense his presence in my mind. When he finally answered me, I couldn't control my shock.

 _"Sadly,_ _I_ _do. Selena,_ _I'm_ _outside the manor right now, with the hunters._ _They're_ _trying to convince your father for a trade..."_

 _"A trade?"_ I asked, stunned.

_"Yeah, but_ _he's_ _not_ _sure what to do. The hunters keep saying they_ _won't_ _kill you, but_ _you're_ _sick, so your dad_ _doesn't_ _want to risk it. But_ _they_ _also said that if he_ _doesn't_ _make the trade, then_ _I'll_ _die."_

_"_ _Can't_ _you do anything?"_

_"No,_ _there's_ _too many of them. I could probably knock out a couple before getting shot in the face, but_ _I_ _don't_ _think_ _that's_ _worth it."_

I sighed, then realized what I had to do. _"Alex, hold on._ _I'm_ _coming."_

_"Selena,_ _don't_ _try to-"_

_"_ _I've_ _made up my mind Alex._ _I'll_ _be there in a few minutes."_ With that, I disconnected myself from him, and turned to Finny.

"What is it?" He asked, concern showing clear on his face. "Are you sick again?"

I shook my head, smiling sadly at him. "Finny, I was talking to Alex just now. He said he and the hunters are out front talking to my dad." I felt my eyes start to water, and my voice waver. "They're going to kill him if I don't go with them..."

I could see the sadness in his eyes, but he refused to loosen his grip around me.

"Finny, I have to go with them. I can't let them kill Alex."

"But I can't let them kill you," Finny said, determination on his face.

"Alex said they aren't going to," I told him.

"And you really believe them?"

I sighed. "I just want my brother safe. This never would've happened if we had never gone searching for Mom. I wouldn't have met Alex, and Dad wouldn't be forced to make this tough decision."

"But then you may never have found out that you have a brother. Serena may have never existed."

"It's not like she does anymore..."

"But you still remember her. I'd rather remember someone than never have met them at all."

"But if you never met them, you wouldn't know they existed at all and would never even have to think of something like that."

Finny sighed. "I can't let you go, Selena. I'm sorry."

I sat in Finny's arms and cried. He held me, which was what he'd been doing, but this time in a more comforting way.

What was I suppose to do now? I was out of options, and it was clear Finny wasn't going to let me go any time soon. I covered my face with my hands as I cried harder. I was beginning to picture life with out my brother. For example, Christmas was right around the corner. I was looking forward to spending it with everyone, but it wouldn't be the same if we were only remembering Alex, instead of celebrating with him.

Of course, from crying came a small coughing fit, which Finny seemed to have no idea how to handle. I coughed until my throat was raw, then it finally subsided.

I stopped crying, too, even though it was very difficult. I couldn't risk more coughing and then bleeding, especially if I was going to pull off my last idea.

I glanced at Finny out of the corner of my eye. He wanted to keep me safe, and I understood that perfectly well, but I had to help my brother. I may not survive my illness, and Dad deserves for at least one of his kids to live.

I turned myself to face Finny. He smiled sympathetically at me, but I ignored it. Instead, I put my plan into motion; I leaned forward and kissed him.

Just as I expected, Finny, shocked by the sudden kiss, loosened his grip, and I took that moment to my advantage and spread my wings slightly, just enough to break his grip around me. I reluctantly broke away from our kiss a few moments later, and ran to the door of the room. I turned back to look at him, and saw tears in his eyes. They were welling up in mine as well. I opened the door and stepped into the hall.

"I love you, Finny," I admitted. I saw him stand and run for the door, yelling my name, but I closed it before he could leave. I knew he could open it easily, but I thought it would give me an extra second to go find my brother.

And with that, I ran to the main hall.

_"_ _I'm_ _coming, Alex."_


	27. Chapter 27

I finally made it to the front door. I saw my brother in the arms of the hunters, and lost it.

"Alex!!" I screamed, just as Finny caught up with me and grabbed me once again. "Alex..." I cried.

My father spun around and glared at me. I had never seen him so angry. His eyes were bright red and he looked like the devil himself. It was scary.

I stood up straighter and tried to face him. "Dad, just let me go with them."

"Selena, why are you out here?" He asked, and I could tell her was trying to mask his anger, but I'd already seen it.

"Because Alex told me what was going on. I'll go with them, Dad. Save my brother."

"Selena, your sick. I can't just let you go with them."

"Yes, you can!!" I yelled at him. He was taken aback by my outburst. I'd never yelled at him like this before. "It's the _least_ you could do after keeping him hidden from me."

I could see my father's anger and shock turn to pure sadness. "Selena, your mother and I only did what we thought was right. I thought you understood that."

"I did, but if you think I'm going to let my brother die, then you're wrong. I've barely known him for a month. I can't let him go again."

Suddenly my mind went back to that day at the campfire, me huddling under a blanket as Alex told me that we could be a team, helping people see that we weren't monsters. He told me that one day I could help guide lost souls in the world between life and death.

"Dad, I understand how you feel, but let's think for a second. You and I both know that I probably won't live through my illness."

"Selena, don't talk like that."

I went on, ignoring him. "You deserve to have at least one of us. And who is more likely to live?"

"Selena, you'll be fine once we find Angelina and get you your medicine, so stop talking like you're going to die!"

I was stunned. Dad had never once yelled at me, that I could remember, even back when I had wanted so badly just to die and quit being a bother to everyone. Even when I yelled at him to leave me alone in the carriage rides. Even when I was ignoring him and pushing him away because he'd kept Alex a secret from me. Even when Mom died, and we all knew that it was my fault.

Dad sighed as he saw me slump over, filled with sadness and dread. Then he made an order.

"Finny, go with Selena and put her back in her room. Along the way, send down every one of the workers you see. I-"

Just then, I spread my wings, breaking Finny's grasp, and flew up toward the ceiling. Never had I been so thankful for a giant main hall.

"Selena," Dad said in a warning voice. "Get back down here."

I shrugged. "Ok, I'll come down." Then I flew down and out the door, landing behind the hunters. 

Alex finally looked at me, letting the hunters know he was awake. I jumped on a group of them, punching and kicking, begging them to let my brother go.

I heard my father yell for me to stop, and saw him run outside after me. Finny ran deeper into the house, saddening me slightly. _He_ _won't_ _help me save my brother?_

I shook him off, not needing him to get to me while trying to break Alex free. By the looks of him, he was a little more than banged up. His wings weren't folded up, almost like they wouldn't fold completely. He was bleeding from his stomach and his shoulder. His left eye was swollen, along with his lower lip.

"Alex!" I screamed. "Get up! Please!"

A moment later, the servants from the house came rushing outside, along with Finny and Maria. Finny started taking out hunters with punches, while Maria pulled out her scythe.

"There's a reaper here, too!" One of the hunters yelled.

Another answered. "Drop the boy and grab the girl! The rest of you get out of here!"

At that, I flew straight up, but a couple of the hunters grabbed my legs, weighing me down. I made it up about ten feet before my tired and swore wings gave out, and I fell to the ground.

I hit my head when I hit the ground. I saw everything go fuzzy and start spinning. I heard people yelling my name, begging me to get up, but I couldn't move.

_"_ _Selena_ _..."_

I closed my eyes.

_"_ _Who's_ _there? Alex?"_

_"Bingo."_ He said. _"Look at me."_

I opened my eyes, and saw Alex smiling down at me.

 _"You_ _won't_ _be going alone, Selena. If_ _they take_ _you,_ _I'm_ _going, too."_

I felt my eyes flutter shut.

_"Alex, stay here. Let Maria help you get better. Live, and just forget about me."_

_"You think_ _that's_ _possible? I_ _won't_ _ever be able to forget you."_

I felt water on my face. I instantly knew they were Alex's tears. He wouldn't leave me. I smiled to myself.

"Thank you..." I whispered, before finally drifting out of consciousness.

***

Third Person POV:

"Thank you..." Selena whispered, just before passing out completely.

Alex smiled at his sister, who was bruised and bloodied from trying to help him. "I made a promise to you, Selena. I won't let you die. No matter what happens, I'll save you."

Just then, someone kicked Alex in the face, sending him flying into Maria, who fell to the ground. When he finally stood, the hunters were gone, with Selena. A few demons, including Sebastian, ran after them.

Alex fell to the ground again, weak and exhausted. He saw a demon girl in front of him, and barely made out who it was before he, too, lost consciousness.

"Samantha?"

She smiled at the sleeping boy she held in her arms. "Yes, Alex. It's me. And I'll help you keep your promise, I swear it."


	28. Chapter 28

Third Person POV:

When Alex awoke, he was in his room in the manor. He quickly sat up, ignoring the pain in his stomach, and looked around the room, remembering earlier's events. Jumping up, he ran for the door, only to be stopped by someone behind him quickly grasping his hand in their's.

Alex glanced back, ready to tell off whoever was trying to hold him back. But once he saw who it was, his anger vanished.

"Samantha, what are you doing here?"

The demon girl looked down at the floor. "I was ordered to stay here with you, so that I could stop you if you tried to leave to find Selena."

"Well, thanks, but I'm going to go find her. You can't stop me."

"Maybe. But can I at least ask you to wait a while longer? Sebastian has been making plans and putting together search parties ever since he returned."

"Which I guess means he had no luck?"

Samantha sadly shook her head.

Alex sighed. "Alright. I'll wait. Rushing off would be dangerous, anyway."

Smiling, Samantha nodded. "Sebastian should be putting you on a team with some others. You'll more than likely be flying and radioing in to a ground team, who will also be able to provide aid."

"Will you be on it? My team?"

Her smile widened. "I guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we?"

Alex gave her a small smile in return. "I guess so." He then walked out of the room, down to the dining hall, where he assumed his father was.

Once there, he noticed his assumption was correct, but he hadn't thought so many people would be rushing about, nor had he thought his father would be standing by the table, screaming orders to the demonic staff.

Sebastian noticed Alex enter the room, and took a deep breath. He didn't need Alex to see him so worried, but it was definitely going to be something that happened anyway.

"Alex," Sebastian said as his son approached the table, "Are you alright?"

"It doesn't matter," Alex replied bluntly. "What's happening?"

"Alex, it does matter. I'm not sending you out to look for Selena if you're still injured."

"Then I'm fine."

Sebastian sighed, the glanced around the room. He called over a demon girl with long white hair, Luna, and told her to go find Maria and send her down. Then Sebastian began explaining the plan to his son.

"Did you need me, Sebastian?"

Sebastian and Alex glanced up and saw Maria standing in the doorway, holding Peter. Sebastian nodded to her, handed her son off to Finny-who had previously been sitting around waiting for orders and worried to death about Selena-and approached the table.

"I need you to make sure Alex is well enough to help us. I refuse to send him out if he isn't at least mostly recovered."

Maria gaped at Sebastian. "You expect him to be recovered from gunshot wounds and a fractured wing in just a couple of hours? It takes Selena days to recover from those kinds of injuries."

"Selena is also deathly ill. Now I need her brother to be checked and healthy or he isn't leaving this manor. Do you understand?"

Maria nodded, then took Alex's hand. "I'll make it quick, alright?"

Alex simply nodded, then followed the reaper up the stairs.

Finny was the next to approach Sebastian. "What will I be doing?"

Sebastian glanced from the gardener down to his paper listing everyone and their jobs. "You'll be with Maria, checking the area south of here."

Finny nodded.

Sebastian called over another demon. "Take Peter somewhere and look after him while we are gone."

The demon, a young woman, took Peter's hand and led him down the hall.

"Thanks," Finny spoke.

Sebastian waved it off and quickly got back to work. He couldn't waste any more time. As soon as he knew if Alex was going to come along, they were leaving.

***

Selena's POV:

I awoke in a daze, not really remembering anything. I knew I was cold, yet burning at the same time. I lifted my arm into my small and blurry line of sight, and saw the burned skin.

I tried to sit up, but I couldn't move. Every muscle hurt like I'd been hit by a carriage after being trampled by the horses. I lay there, burning and freezing, until someone called my name.

"Selena..."

I groaned in pain as I tried to sit up. A massive headache hit me all at once, almost knocking me down again. My vision was still blurred, but I could see more than before.

I saw a bright white light standing before me, outside of what looked like a cage. I squinted, trying to block the light and still be able to see.

"Who's there?" I asked, my words slurred.

"It's Angelina, Selena. Your aunt."

"What are you doing here?" I croaked, then coughed immediately after doing so.

"I came to check up on you, deary. I had a feeling they would take you here."

That was when all of the events that had happened earlier came flooding back to me. "Alex!" I screamed, coughing and choking. "Angelina.... where's my brother?"

"I'm afraid he isn't here. They made sure they only took you, Angel."

I took a deep, ragged breath, trying to calm my racing heart. "Do you have my medicine?"

Angelina smiled. "Yes, Selena, I do. But it won't be able to keep you healthy all your life, so I was hoping to deliver it to Maria and see if she is able to duplicate it."

I nodded. "I understand. The hunters may not let me live anyway. It would be a shame to waste the medicine on a lost cause."

Angelina sighed. "You are not a lost cause, Selena."

"I might as well be." I muttered under my breath.

"Well, I have to go now, Selena. They heard you screaming for your brother. The best thing you could do now is fake it and make them think they were hearing things. The cage will burn, but you'll be alright. Good luck to you, child."

I nodded and fell back down to the bottom of the cage, trying to lie as lifelessly as possible. I was completely down when I saw the bright light fade away, and heard the doors swing open. The hunters came up to my cage.

One of them poked my with a sharp rod. "You alive, monster?"

"Yeah, you little freak of nature, get up. Scream for your monster brother again. I dare ya."

I refused to move. My breathing was already light and jagged, so that helped a little, and I didn't have to fake it.

I heard the crunch of snow as the men walked away, and when the doors closed, I sat up and crawled to the edge of the cage.

I was about 5 feet up from the ground, which was covered in snow, inside a cage built using anti-demon metals. They were trying to burn me alive and turn me into an ice sculpture. Lovely.


	29. Chapter 29

Third Person POV:

"His wings are perfectly fine, so he can still fly around and tell us if he sees anything, but his shoulder hasn't completely recovered from the gunshot wound, so flying may be painful. When I asked him to fly for me, he kept a straight face, like he didn't want me to know if it still hurt him." 

Sebastian nodded as Maria told him about her examination of Alex. By the sounds of it, Alex probably shouldn't be flying, but he needed to know more.

"It's your call, Sebastian. He's your son."

"Send him down here, Maria."

The reaper nodded, then walked back upstairs.

Sebastian called to the demons in the room. "Everyone! Find the others who are coming along and be outside in 10 minutes!"

The staff all nodded and started either making their way to the front door or locating the others. Alex, who had just made it downstairs, did his best to push his way through the mob. A few of the demons, noticing him, stopped to let him through. Alex assumed it was because he was their boss's son, and would be scolded if they did otherwise. Finally, he made it to his father.

"What now?" he asked, annoyed.

Sebastian sighed. "Did Maria tell you what was wrong?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine. Either way, you wouldn't be able to keep me here. I promised Selena I wouldn't let anything happen to her, and that I wouldn't let her die. I have to find her."

"I understand, but Selena wouldn't want you searching for her if you aren't completely healed. You know that."

"Selena doesn't want anyone to search for her because she feels that she's a lost cause. All we have to do is find her and prove to her she isn't."

Sebastian didn't respond.

"You know I'm right."

Sighing, Sebastian nodded. "I wish you weren't, but you are. Also, Alex, please remember that if when do save Selena, and you die, she'll be following right behind you."

Alex dropped his head, nodding.

"Well then," Sebastian said, changing the subject. "How's you shoulder? That was the only thing Maria said was wrong with you."

"Yeah, the gunshot was a little deeper than we had thought, and it still hurts a little, but not enough to interfere with anything."

"Good," Sebastian noted. "The other members of your team will be riding in a carriage below you. If you need a break, just fly down to them and rest for a while."

"Yes, sir!" Alex exclaimed, then rushed off.

Alex went back up to his room, where Samantha was waiting for him.

"Any idea what team you're on yet?" Alex asked her.

Samantha shook her head. "I had volunteered to stay here with you if Sebastian had ordered you not to come along. I'll have to go find out."

"Well, all the demons are gathering outside, so you'd better hurry or you're not going."

Surprised, Samantha jumped up. "They're gathering already?" Then she ran out of the room and down the stairs. Alex followed.

They reached the dining hall just as Sebastian was rolling up his papers to go outside. "Sir!" Samantha called. Sebastian looked up and smiled at her.

"Yes, Samantha?" The demon asked her.

"I should have asked sooner, but please forgive me. I lost track of time." Samantha bowed her head.

"It's quite alright. You're on Alex's team. Now, let's hurry outside, shall we?"

Samantha raised her head and smiled at her boss, nodding. Then she raced toward the door, but then stopped suddenly, turning to Alex.

"Aren't you coming?"

Alex just smiled, then ran after her into the snow outside, and also into the swarm of demons awaiting orders from his father.

***

Once everyone was there, Sebastian began to give his orders.

"Now everyone, this is a search mission, not a suicide one. I hope not to lose any of you, but depending on the number of hunters guarding Selena, we might lose a few of you. Know now that if you are to perish, you did because you were saving a poor, sick soul. If any of you want to back out now, for the sake of staying alive, you may do so. I won't fire you or kill you myself, you have my word."

No one backed out. Alex was moved by all the people who wanted to help save his sister, even if their lives were at risk. Standing beside him, Samantha looked more determined than ever.

"Well, if no one has changed their mind, then let's get into our groups and form our search parties. Alex's group, you have the carriage on the left. Maria's group, the one on the far right. These carriages are specifically designed to handle the terrain you will be searching through. Everyone else, let your leader pick a carriage and then find them. Maria, Alex and Finny, I need to speak with you for a moment before you take off. Everyone, go!"

The teams all scrambled for their carriages, while Maria, Finny, Alex, and Samantha-who didn't want to leave Alex-approached Sebastian.

"Each group has a radio so they can let me know if they've found anything. You all get another set of radios that only communicate with each other. Finny, take this one, and Maria, this one." Sebastian handed each of them a radio. "Maria, you use that one if you decide to search away from the group, because the others will need to know to follow you if they find anything. Finny, your's is the one that you will keep in your carriage, letting all of you speak to Maria if you so desire. There should already be a radio in your carriage that you will use to contact me. Go ahead."

Maria and Finny nodded, then rushed back to their carriage and the rest of their group.

Sebastian turned to Samantha and Alex. "The same goes for you two as well," he stated, handing them their radios. "Samantha, you will be responsible for keeping in touch with Alex. Alex, be sure to check in every few minutes. And remember what we talked about. Are you sure you're okay?"

Alex nodded. "I'll be fine, I promise."

Sebastian nodded. "Alright. You and Maria's team are both heading in the same general direction, so don't lose focus if you happen to run into each other. Samantha, you're the leader of this group. Make sure Alex is alright."

Samantha smiled. "I won't let anything happen to him, Sir!"

Sebastian smiled, then pulled out his radio. "Good, now go get started." He turned from his son as he started to speak into the radio. "Everyone, remember: these are demon hunters, so be extra cautious. And good luck to you all." Alex saw Sebastian run over to his group, and out of sight.

"Let's go, Alex. We have to hurry and find her." Samantha had her hand on his arm. "Are you ready?"

Alex nodded. "Let's go save my sister."  
  



	30. Chapter 30

Selena's POV:

It was so cold. It was dark and cold. I had to try to keep myself from touching the cage, but every time the hunters came out to see if I had woken up, I had to lay back down and try not to let the burning get to me. The burning hurt, the cold winter wind was freezing. Maybe if they knew I was awake, they'd take me inside. Maybe the cold air was supposed to wake me up.

No. I couldn't let them know I was awake. If they knew, they'd torture me. I was sure that was what they were waiting for. They wanted me to wake up so they could kill me slowly.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to just lay my head on my arms and ball like a baby. But whenever I tried, no tears came. I didn't understand. I always cried like a baby when I was in these situations. Why couldn't I cry now?

I had almost given up faith on being rescued. Every other time I'd been kidnapped, my father had known where I was. Now no one knew where to find me. I didn't even know where I was. All I knew was that it was dark and cold.

I laid my head on my arms.

" _Alex, where are you?"_

***

Third Person POV:

Alex was flying just above the treetops. From where he was, he could get the occasional glimpse of Maria's blonde hair as she ran through the woods, searching around, scythe drawn.

"Alex? You still up there? I can't see you anymore," Samantha's voice asked from the radio.

"Yeah, I'm here. Need me to come down a little?" he responded.

"No, as long as you're okay. Have you seen anything yet?"

"Not yet, but Maria has her scythe drawn. Has she reported anything in yet?"

"I haven't heard anything. Maybe she just saw a bear or something."

"Maybe. I'm gonna keep looking."

"Be careful."

Alex watched the ground for anything that looked even slightly like a clue. They'd been searching for hours, well into the night and all anyone had seen was a bunch of wilderness, and nothing more. But Alex was determined to keep looking.

_"Alex, where are you?"_

Startled, Alex flew into a tree.

"Samantha, stop for a second." Alex said into his radio. "I need a minute."

"Sure thing. You coming down?"

"No. I've got a spot up here."

Alex sat on a branch and closed his eyes. _"Selena?"_

He heard his sister gasp. _"Alex! You can hear me!"_

_"Always. Are you alright? Where are you?"_

_"I don't know. They've had me trapped outside for hours. I'm freezing, and burning, and I can't see anything around me. Alex, help..."_

_"Hang on, Selena. We're searching for you, but you have to hold on. You have no idea about where you are?"_

_"No. I don't... But wait! Angelina was here!"_

_"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"_ Alex asked, confused. _"I don't think she would find you just to leave and not help you."_

_"No, I promise you it was her. But she said something about having a feeling they would take me here. If that helps, then use it. I don't know where I could be. It's so dark..."_

_"Selena, be strong. We'll be there soon. I have to go find your dad and let him know what you told me. He might know something."_

_"Okay. But Alex?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"He's your dad, too."_

Alex smiled to himself. _"See you soon, sis."_

***

"Samantha! Radio in that I have new information and need to speak with Sebastian and Maria immediately!" Alex practically shouted into his radio while searching for the carriage.

"How did you get new information all the way out here?" Samantha asked.

Alex finally found the carriage and stepped inside. He faced Samantha and pointed to his head, beaming. "Because I just talked to my sister."

Samantha and the other demons in the carriage all broke into huge smiles. Samantha picked up the main radio and reported to Sebastian, who in return told them to meet at Maria's house, which was close by.

Once everyone was there, Alex pulled Sebastian, Maria, and Finny all into a room to talk by themselves.

Alex told them everything Selena had said to him, hoping it would ring some bells in the others minds' as to where Selena may be.

"The only place that comes to mind is Christopher's lab," Maria stated. "But she said she has been outside for hours without moving, so that eliminates the factor that she's across the ocean."

"Unless they have demons working for them," Sebastian added.

"But why would demons work for demon hunters?" Finny asked.

"Simple. The hunters will promise the demons their freedom if they help to capture someone. It happens quite often."

"But wouldn't they know that the hunters won't keep their word?" Alex asked.

"Some do. I know quite a few demons who made the deal and lived to tell the tale."

"So you think she could be at Christopher's lab? She was never really outside around the lab, so it's possible she doesn't recognize it. But if they move her inside..." Alex trailed off. He could still see the lab vividly, and also the play by play death of who, apparently, had been his mother.

"She wouldn't be able to take it." Maria finished for him.

"Alex," Sebastian said, pulling Alex from his thoughts. "If you speak to her again, do not let her know where she is."

Alex nodded. "So who all is coming with us to the states?"

Sebastian thought for a moment, then replied, "You, Maria, Finny, Samantha and I will go. But I do need you to bring Samantha. The only way she would be able to follow us is if she transforms, and she refuses to do so, even after I told her it was harmless."

"It probably scares her. How long has she been a demon?"

"She's actually the newest one in the staff. She was changed about 6 months ago."

"Yeah, she's scared. I'll bring her. It's not a problem. But who's taking Finny?"

"I've got him," Maria said. "Last time, we hitched a ride from Grell, but since everyone knows about me now, I can take him."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Alex stepped out of the room and immediately found Samantha, who was sitting at the dining table speaking to a young white haired demon.

Seeing Alex, Samantha stood. "Thanks, Luna."

Luna smiled and left, walking toward Sebastian.

"Who's she?"

"Oh, that's Luna. She and Sebastian are really close friends, so I wanted a few training tips that would impress him."

Alex nodded, and was about to say something when his father cut him off.

"Everyone! Five of us will be leaving you immediately, but the others must continue to search. We will be following a lead we may have while the rest of you will split up and search all of England. The five of us who will be going to the states to search for Selena will be myself, Maria, Finny, Alex, and Samantha."

"Me?" Samantha asked. "But why me?"

Sebastian smiled at her. "I'd rather not leave you here. Plus you may be useful."

"But how can I be useful? I've barely been a demon for 6 months."

"But you're the only other demon in this group that Selena knows she can trust." Alex answered before Sebastian could. "Plus, didn't you tell me you were going to help me keep my promise?"

"You heard that?" Samantha asked, blushing. "I thought you were unconscious."

"I was fighting it until I heard you say that, then somehow I managed to believe that everything would be okay. So will you come with us?"

"But how will I get there? I'm sure Sebastian is going to transform, and I can't yet."

"Easy. I'll carry you."

"Alex, no, you don't have to."

"Don't worry, I carried Selena a lot, and you look lighter than her. Plus you don't have wings weighing you down."

"Alright...."

"Great." Alex then directed his attention toward Sebastian. "Dad, when are we leaving?"

Sebastian smiled. "Immediately."

Alex nodded, grabbed Samantha, who gave a yelp, then flew out the door and into the night sky.


	31. Chapter 31

"The snow looks so pretty from up here," Samantha observed in awe as Alex carried her toward their destination of the United States. "It's so sparkly, and you can see it like this all the time. I wish I was an angel, sometimes. I'd love to fly like a graceful bird without transforming into some horrid creature..." Even as distracted as she was by her thoughts, she never loosened her death grip around Alex's neck.

"Well, I can take you up here any time you want me to. Once we find Selena and get her back home and better, none of us will be as busy as we have been recently. Maybe once we get back I'll show you the snow in the sunlight."

"Really?" Samantha cheerfully inquired. "You'd do that?"

"Sure. I like watching your reactions to the things I see every day. Reminds me that I'm lucky to be who I am, no matter what the humans or anyone else thinks."

"That's a great way of putting it. Maybe it's possible that becoming a demon was a gift, and I just haven't found my purpose yet."

Alex smiled. "Keep thinking like that, and there will be no reason to fear who you are."

Samantha gave a small smile and seemed to glow a bit with happiness. "Thanks, Alex. That's just what I've been needing to hear."

"Always willing to be of assistance."

Samantha gazed back down at the sparkling snow until they flew over the shore and over the open ocean.

 _"Look!!!"_ Samantha screamed, pointing at the water. "Dolphins!"

Alex glanced down at the mammals hopping out of the water and smiled. He lowered his altitude down to just above sea level; just above the dolphins. 

Samantha gasped in amazement as she watched the dolphins from close up, who didn't seem to mind their company. She reached out one hand to the dolphins, her other wrapped tightly around Alex's neck, and let her finger graze the smooth, wet surface of the animal's skin.

"This is amazing. I never imagined myself touching a dolphin."

Alex smiled at her. "Well, you are."

A few moments later, the dolphins whistled and swam away. Samantha waved to them, then sighed. 

"They're so free. They can do anything they want to and be happy. They get to live the way they want, while we're stuck in a manor, living in the dark and away from everyone we used to know and love. I wish we could be that way."

Alex lost his smile. "Did you have to leave your family?"

Samantha nodded. "They weren't the greatest people. My parents both abused my siblings, but never hurt me. But of course, since my siblings hated that I was the one being left alone, they would always team up against me and beat me. Once I became a demon and faked my death, I couldn't keep myself from watching over them. My parents wept for days, never knowing what had happened to me. My brother and sisters, they all seemed glad I was gone. Their parents didn't have their favorite anymore, and I believe they stopped getting beaten as well. Maybe that's the only reason getting turned into a demon was a gift. My siblings aren't being hurt anymore."

Alex had no idea what to say. He wasn't expecting his question to get her entire backstory, and had no clue it could be so tragic for such a kind and generous girl who was only about his age. 

Samantha wrapped her arms around Alex's neck again, and lay her head on his shoulder. "Are we close?" 

"I'm not sure how far out we are. I slowed us down at the dolphins, so we're a little behind-"

"Then why are you still talking to me? Hurry up! We have to save Selena!"

Alex smiled at the thought of rescuing his sister, and how much Samantha cared and wanted her brought home. With a playful smirk, Alex immediately picked up speed. Samantha gave a surprised yelp, and then smiled into the wind as they headed toward America.

***

Selena's POV:

I fell asleep again after I had spoken to Alex, and when I awoke, I immediately knew that something wasn't right. The first thing I noticed was that it was no longer as cold as before. Next, it was daylight.

I slowly sat up after checking to make sure there weren't any guards around. I turned and noticed a blanket had been lay over me as I slept. I had no idea where it came from, but I wasn't complaining.

"Selena Michaelis?"

I jumped at the sound of my name and immediately hid under the blanket. I had no idea who had spoken to me, but I wanted them to go away. They couldn't kill me now, not after Alex promised he was coming and was going to help me.

"Selena? Please, I promise I'm on your side."

I slowly peaked out from under the blanket and saw a young man in a dark red suit. He had short black hair and was fairly tall.

"Who are you?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"It doesn't matter who I am. I just need you to trust me."

"How can you expect me to trust some random stranger who won't even tell me his name?"

The man gave a dark smirk as his eyes began to glow a bright crimson. "Such a wise young lady. It's a shame you have to die."

I glared at him. "You're a demon. Why are you doing this to me? You obviously know who my father is. Aren't you worried about what he'll do to you?"

The demon laughed. "Of course not. You're daddy is a powerful demon, but he's not the strongest. I happen to be working for the people who can put an end to his life."

"No one can kill my dad. And you won't talk down on him in front of me."

"Oh yeah? And what are you doing to do, trapped inside a cage that is literally burning your life force away?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"That cage you've been trapped in for the past 24 hours isn't any ordinary anti demon cage, deary. It happens to be sucking life out of you every time you touch it."

"How is a cage able to do that?"

"An old dark magic. That blanket you've been clinging to helps the cage absorb you're energy. So either freeze to death or stay warm and exhausted until you die. Either way, the hunters get what they want, and I get my freedom."

The man laughed, walking away. I quickly threw the blanket through the bars of the cage and let it fall to the snow covered ground.

I glanced around, but still could see no sign of buildings anywhere. I was surrounded by nothing but trees, probably to help keep me hidden from the general public.

I sat on my knees, on top of my skirt, and spoke aloud:

"Alex, please. Get here soon."


	32. Chapter 32

Third Person POV:

When Alex and Samantha landed in Boston, the others were all waiting for them. Sebastian didn't seem too happy that they were late, but Alex shrugged it off as he set Samantha on her feet.

Samantha reluctantly let go of Alex and glanced over to Sebastian, awaiting orders. Sebastian led them all into the park.

Alex stopped suddenly, as the memories of the place hit him all at once. He remembered that this was the park he had taken Selena to after her- their- mother was murdered. He remembered speaking to her beneath the shroud of the tall trees.

Sebastian stepped up to his son and put a hand on his shoulder. Alex looked up at him, startled out of his thoughts.

"Let's go find your sister," Sebastian said gently.

Alex nodded, then took off in the direction of Christopher's lab, the others following close behind.

***

"I don't see a sign of anyone around here anymore," Alex reported to the others as he landed. He had just flown around the outside of the building that had once been Christopher's laboratory. The place brought back awful memories for all of them, but they pushed those feelings aside for another one; a feeling so horrible they couldn't imagine anything greater: the feeling of not knowing where Selena was, and that she could die at any moment.

"But she must be here somewhere." Maria was starting to panic. "If she isn't here, then where else could she possibly be?"

"She's around here somewhere, Maria," Sebastian stated, trying to seem calm. "I'll go inside and see if there's anyone hiding out. Alex, take Samantha and both of you check from the sky. It might help to have someone looking with you so you don't have to look everywhere at once."

Alex nodded, grabbed Samantha, and took off.

"Maria, Finny, check the town. See if anyone knows anything about the lab, like if it was abandoned or something of the like."

Finny saluted as Maria nodded, then they both ran toward the city.

With everyone dispatched, Sebastian ran toward the lab, hoping to find his daughter safe.

***

Selena's POV:

I watched the snow fall from the gray sky as I waited for something to happen. I was cold and tired and in pain. I just wanted to at least go inside or something. Why would they freeze me like this? Why did they want me dead so badly? Why was that demon working for them?

So many questions, so few answers. Maybe I could talk to Alex. That would give me something to help pass the time. But if he was searching for me, or talking to Dad, I didn't want to interrupt. It's not like I could tell them anything useful anyway. I was just hanging in a cage a few feet off the ground, surrounded by trees, probably with a building close by for the hunters and scientists to monitor me from.

The cage was still burning my skin. Reluctantly, I pulled off my dress so I was in only an under-dress, laid out my dress, and lay on it.

I lay there until I fell asleep, cold, but not burning anymore.

***

Third Person POV:

"Okay, thank you very much," Maria nodded to a man as she walked away from him and back toward Finny.

"Any luck?" he asked as he saw her approach.

Reluctantly, Maria shook her head. "All anyone does is ask why I want to know. They haven't believed that I'm just a curious scientist, either."

"Well luckily I heard something."

Maria's eyes brightened. "Really?"

Finny nodded. "I was speaking with this man who told me he used to work for Christopher, but was fired when he asked why his boss was so obsessed with locating and killing a half angel, and didn't believe it would help the world at all. He mentioned he had a friend that still worked there and believed the same way he did, but needed the money and couldn't afford to be fired. He said that his friend brings him news every few days, and was told that they had finally managed to capture her after all this time. He also said he hasn't seen his friend since then."

Maria tapped the side of her head with her index finger, thinking. "They probably disposed of the leak in their system. But that doesn't explain why there seemed to be no one at the lab."

Just then, a fairly tall man wearing a white coat approached them. He was wearing glasses, had fluffy dark hair, and a scruffy face.

"I'm sorry," he said in a surprisingly high voice for his appearance. "I couldn't help but overhear. You need information of Christopher's lab, do you not?"

Maria spun around to face the man, and once she did, her eyes lit up. "Richard?"

The man smiled. "It's been a long time, Maria."

Maria hugged Richard. "I haven't seen you since my wedding!"

"Speaking of, how is Nathaniel?"

 _So_ that's _her husband's name...._ Finny thought to himself.

"I'm not sure. We actually divorced a couple of months ago after he... um... didn't approve of one of my projects."

_She's trying to cover for Selena..._

"Oh, that's too bad. So what are you doing all the way out here? And who's this you have with you?" Richard gestured toward Finny.

"I'm here on another project, and he's helping me. But we need to find out what happened to Christopher's lab. I'd heard he'd been killed, but I assumed someone would be there who could help me..."

"Truth is, Maria, none of the employees have left that building since Christopher's death. The place is under new management. Anyone who disobeys is either fired or disposed of."

"So everyone is still there?" Finny asked, coming to a realization.

Richard nodded. "I heard they even teamed up with some hunters to try to capture the rare creature that got Christopher killed."

Finny gazed up at Maria. "So Sebastian is heading straight into a building crammed full of scientists and hunters, all waiting for us."

Maria's mouth dropped open.

"What's the matter, Maria? Who's Sebastian?"

Maria glanced to Richard, then back to Finny. "He might still be outside. Go back as fast as you can and try to warn him. I'm going to see if Richard knows anything else."

"Maria-"

"Please, Finny. Selena doesn't need to lose her father, too."

Finny's face saddened, then his expression hardened as he nodded and ran back in the direction of the lab.

"Maria, what's going on?"

Maria turned back to face her old colleague. Not knowing who else to turn to, she made the biggest decision of her life; a decision she hopefully would not regret.

"Richard, can you keep a secret?"


	33. Chapter 33

"Is it all really true?" Richard asked Maria after she had told him everything. "The girl is alive, and you want to save her instead of experimenting?"

Maria nodded. "Please understand, Richard. She's not just a creature. She's a living girl. She's amazing and kind, and she deserves to live as much as you and me."

"I suppose you're right, but..."

"But?"

"We could make a fortune off of her. We would never have to work again! Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

Maria shook her head. "I'd rather work every day for the rest of my life then lose her. Please, Richard. You're the only one I can trust to get on the inside and tell me what's going on."

Richard sighed. "Maria, I really didn't want to get into the business at that old lab. It's too risky for me to try. Besides, if I get myself in, there's no promise that I'll make it out."

Maria frowned. "You're right. I shouldn't force all of this on you. I need to continue my search, but it was lovely seeing you again, Richard. Take care."

Then, Maria pulled out her scythe, and dashed into the woods, leaving Richard to gape after her.

***

Sebastian was spying on the lab from the bushes. He was staring at one window, the only one around the entire building, it seemed, that had a light.

He heard something behind him, and turned fast, ready to strike. His fist stopped inches away from Finny's face.

Sebastian sighed in relief, then lowered his arm.

"I'm sorry to sneak up on you, Sebastian, but Maria and I found out something."

"What is it?"

"We ran into a man Maria knows, and he said none of the workers have left the lab since you killed Christopher. They have a new person in charge."

Sebastian nodded. "It seems so."

Then, Maria appeared. "Good, you haven't run in there yet."

Sebastian nodded again. "Why don't you two go back into town and see if you can find out anything else?" 

"We've asked everyone already, Sebastian," Maria told him. "If we go back, people may get suspicious."

"Then why don't you all wait here for Alex and Samantha? I'm going to search the woods around here on foot."

Finny saluted, and Sebastian took off into the trees.

***

Selena's POV:

I woke up to my cage moving. I sat up quickly, scared someone was going to do something with me, but it was just a gust of strong, ice cold wind blowing at me. I went to my last resort, and spread my wings, then wrapped them around me, blocking out the wind. 

It was my last resort because I hadn't wanted to show off my wings to everyone. They knew that I had them, but I still wanted to keep them hidden. Now, I just wanted to stay warm.

I sat there for maybe fifteen minutes, huddled in my wings, before I heard voices. They were faint, but I heard them. And they sounded familiar.

" _Alex?"_ I mentally called out to him.

_"I'm here, Selena."_

_"Are you coming? I can't do this much longer, and I hear people."_

_"It must be the hunters, Selena. I'm looking for you right now, though. Any description of where you might be?"_

_"I have no idea,"_ I said. _"All I know is that I'm surrounded my trees. I can't see the sky, and I can't tell if it's snowing. There's light, but not much. Just enough that I know it's daylight."_

Alex was silent for a moment, and I was scared something might have happened to him. 

_"Alex?"_

_"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking that searching by air isn't going to do much good if you can't see the sky. It means that we can't see you because you're under the canopy. We'll have to land and search on foot."_

_"'We?'"_

_"Yup."_ Alex responded, but didn't explain further. _"I'll keep looking, Selena. Stay strong."_

_"I'll do my best."_

***

Third Person POV:

Alex opened his eyes after he finished talking to his sister. He had landed when he had heard her calling out to him so he wouldn't crash and hurt Samantha or himself. 

Samantha glanced at him. "What did she say?" 

"That us flying is useless. She's hidden under the trees, so we can't find her from above."

"So what do we do now?"

Alex thought for a moment. They really had two options. They could either go back to where they had all split up, or continue searching on foot from where they are now. He told Samantha of the options.

"Well, I say we go back, because if we continue from here, we may get lost. Plus if we are already past her, we risk going the complete wrong direction and not saving her."

"Alright," Alex said, standing. "Let's walk back toward our spot, that way if we had passed over her, we may locate her on our way to meeting up with the others."

Samantha nodded, smiling. "Sounds good to me."

Alex held out his hand, and she took it, then they started walking back toward the lab together.

***

Sebastian was running through the thick trees, dodging branches like it was child's play. He ran for an hour, searching desperately for his sick daughter, who was shivering in the cold. Eventually, he heard something. Creaking. 

He froze, and stayed perfectly still for a full minute, listening. The creaking seemed to be coming from his left, and he followed it, quickly.

He came to a spot where the creaking seemed to be the loudest, but there was nothing around him. All he saw was snow and trees. 

"Selena?" he called, semi-quiet.

He heard a gasp. "Dad? Is that you?"

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief, then ran toward his daughter's voice. He found her in a cage that was suspended a few feet from the ground.

He reached the cage and grabbed the bars, but then instantly pulled away, hissing. He glanced at his daughter, smiling at him. She was wearing only her under dress, her long black hair was a mess, her skin was as white as the snow, and her eyes had lost their usual glow. Her wings were spread as well, feathers ruffled from the wind.

"Dad, you're really here? I'm not imagining this, am I?"

Sebastian smiled. "No, Selena. I am really here. This is no hallucination, I promise."

Selena's eyes filled with tears, and she reached her hand through the bars, not caring about the burn of the metal anymore. Sebastian took her cold hand in his and held it. 

"Now, let's get you out of there, shall we?"

Selena was about to answer, when she heard voices again. But she knew these voices, and her smile widened. 

She turned and saw Alex, holding hands with a familiar looking demon. "Alex!" she called out.

Alex looked up and broke out into a huge grin when he saw his sister. He ran toward her, pulling the demon girl along beside him. Once they were closer, Selena finally realized who it was. 

"Samantha!"

"Selena! Are you alright?"

"I-"

"Selena?" Sebastian asked, seeing her frozen. "What's wrong?"

But as soon as he was finished asking, he knew. He turned and saw a group of hunters walking toward them, along with a couple of demons he had known before. Selena noticed it was the one who had been speaking with her earlier.

Selena gripped her father's hand tighter, and for the first time since being locked in the cage, she felt true fear. Not for herself, but for those around her, and she prayed that if she didn't make it through this, they did. 


	34. Chapter 34

"Well well well," they said. "If it isn't the one and only Sebastian Michaelis. We've been waiting for you."

Selena turned to Alex and whispered, "Alex, please, get Samantha out of here."

"I don't think so, deary," said the demon. "We've got people surrounding this area. Try to run, and you'll be shot down."

"What are you doing, Timothy?"

"Earning my freedom, Sir. I'll do anything, even if it's killing your princess."

"You won't hurt her. If you do and gain your freedom, you won't live long enough to enjoy it."

Then, one of the hunters stepped out from around the rest of them. "I am Dominic. I run this place now." He looked up into the trees. "Cut down the cage!"

A moment later, a chain broke, and the cage fell to the ground. Selena screamed, and hit the bottom of the cage hard with her head.

"Selena!" Samantha screamed.

Selena didn't respond.

Sebastian crouched to ground level, watching his daughter. Once he saw that she was breathing, he stood and faced Dominic and Timothy.

"What can I do?"

"Ha! You think you can just do something and then you can take her home? Idiot. She's mine now. You had better say your farewells, because this is the last time you'll ever see her again."

After what seemed like forever, Selena finally sat up. "Dad, save the others. Please."

Sebastian knelt down beside his daughter once again. "Selena, listen to me. I want you to stop always thinking about everyone else. You're the one in real danger here, and I plan to get you out of it."

"But Dad-"

Sebastian stood, for the first time ignoring his daughter, and turned to Alex and Samantha.

They both nodded to him, knowing what they needed to do, and what their job was.

A moment later, Sebastian shouted, "Now!"

Sebastian ran after Timothy, and Alex after Dominic. Samantha ran toward Selena, ready to fight off any of the hunters that came their way.

"Samantha, please, don't risk yourself for me."

Samantha smiled down at Selena. "Miss, I decided to risk my life for you when I became a real servant at that house. There isn't anything you can say to make me stop trying to protect you."

Selena's eyes filled with tears, but she wasn't quite sure if they were out of happiness or sorrow.

Sebastian and Alex were fighting the hunters, trying to keep them away from Selena as much as possible. One hunter made it through to Samantha. Selena screamed, but Samantha stayed and fought him off. A few moments later, the hunter fell to the ground, motionless.

Selena looked up. "Did you..."

"I don't know. But if I didn't, let's hope he doesn't get back up until we're gone. Now, Miss, please be quiet."

"I thought I told you to just call me Selena." She smiled slightly.

Samantha smiled back, "Yes, Selena, you did. Now please remain quiet."

"Alright. Just don't touch the cage. It'll hurt you."

Samantha nodded, seeing Selena's pleading face. She was touching the cage, and seemed to be in pretty rough shape. Samantha took a step forward, away from Selena and the metal cage that held her.

Selena smiled, then found her dress and sat on it again.

Sebastian was fighting Timothy at lightning speed, doing his best to kill the demon so he could worry about the hunters and save his daughter.

With Sebastian unfocused, Timothy kicked him hard in the chest, sending him flying into the trees.

When Sebastian stood a moment later, shaking off the damage, Timothy was standing before him.

"Come on, Sebastian, have you lost your touch?"

Sebastian glared at Timothy, wishing he could snap his neck. He risked a glance toward Selena, who was still in her cage, eyes watering, sitting helplessly as she stared at everyone fighting for her. Sebastian gave a small smile, then even chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Timothy demanded to know.

"What's funny is that you really thought you had Selena contained. She could break out of that cage at any moment. She just doesn't know it."

"What do you mean?"

"You made that cage out of metals that hold demons. But Selena isn't just a demon. She can get out of that cage."

Timothy, confused and agitated, growled and ran at Sebastian.

"Also," Sebastian said as he dodged out of the way.

Timothy glanced around, and saw Sebastian perched on a tree branch. "Also, you thought you could beat me. That is a mistake that will cost you your life."

Timothy ran toward the tree at lightning speed, but Sebastian was faster. He broke a sharp branch off of the tree and threw it at Timothy. It impaled the other demon, but Sebastian, knowing that a branch wouldn't be enough to kill him, jumped from the tree before his opponent was able to get up. He quickly snapped his neck, then just to be safe, stabbed him multiple times in the chest. Once he was positive Timothy would not be getting up again, he stood and ran for his daughter.

By the time Sebastian got to the cage, Samantha was tired and injured, but still doing her best to fight off her opponents. Sebastian kicked the man she was fighting in the throat, then smiled at Samantha. She smiled, exhausted, and fell to the ground.

Sebastian turned around, and saw that no one was approaching him. Instead, they were watching Alex. He was still fighting Dominic, who was bloody and shaky, but held a gun up with a still arm and aimed for Alex's head.

Alex dodged, every time getting closer and closer to Dominic. Eventually, Alex spread his wings and flew straight toward him, not caring about the bullets hitting his wings or arms. Dominic, unable to move, just stood there, shooting every bullet he had.

Moments later, two more shots rang out, and the next thing Sebastian knew, he was watching his son fall to the ground. He heard Selena and Samantha both scream, and a couple of hunters cheered in triumph. In less than a second, Sebastian had killed both of them and stood behind Dominic, using his own gun against him.

"Now, I was going to kill you either way, but if you and your men have killed my son, I swear, your death will be much slower and much more painful than it was going to be. So you better hope your men are a lot smarter than they look."


	35. Chapter 35

Selena and Samantha stared at Alex's motionless body for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a minute at most. Selena, too shocked to cry or even think, looked down at her hands, clenched in her growing anger. 

_Serena,_ she thought. _If you've stuck around this long, I need you._

Selena heard a small giggle in the back of her head, and suddenly felt herself changing again. She closed her eyes, and saw the silhouette of her other half standing before her. _"This'll only take a second."_

_"Take your time, white feathers. Do whatever you need to. I'll be here."_

When Selena opened her eyes and looked at herself, she was once again completely white. Her head was clear for the first time in years, and she knew what she had to do.

She reached out her hand and gently touched one of the bars of the cage. It immediately shattered into tiny fragments of metal, along with the rest of the cage. Once free, she checked on Samantha, who was still weak from fighting and sitting on the ground.

"Selena..." the demon girl said in awe. She had seen Selena as only an angel before, but never as calm as she was now.

"I'll be right back, Samantha. Stay here."

"But, Selena! They could-"

Samantha was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. It hit Selena in the chest, causing to Samantha to scream, and then cut off when she noticed the bullet bounced off of her chest and landed harmlessly on the grass.

Selena delicately plucked the bullet off of the ground and stood. She looked over to the person who had shot it, still holding his gun toward her. 

"I'm sorry, but you seemed to have lost this. Allow me to return it to you."

Selena then simply tossed the bullet to the man, but what looked like a simple toss had much power behind it. The bullet went straight through the man's chest, and then lodged itself in the chest of the man standing behind him.

Hunters then began to step back in fear. Selena paid no mind to them, and instead hurried over to her brother. 

Once she was beside him, she fell to her knees and examined him. He was still breathing, but ragged and short. She placed a hand over his heart and closed her eyes, praying for him to be alright. Eventually she just tried to pour any power she had into healing him, not knowing if it would work or not, but she continued to pray and beg for her brother to live.

Slowly, she felt herself becoming weaker, as though she had used up all of her strength. She stopped before she had used it all, not wanting to pass out and be captured again.

Finally, she felt the urge to cry. As the tears formed in her eyes, she felt that there was nothing she could do to help her brother.

From somewhere in front of her, she heard a final gunshot ring out. It wasn't aimed at her, and she honestly wouldn't have cared if it was. She heard footsteps approach her, and glanced up quickly to see that it was her father.

"Daddy... I can't..... There's nothing.... I...."

"It's alright Selena. Everything will be alright."

"But I can't help him!" Selena sobbed.

"Selena," her father said gently. "You may not have completely healed him, but look." He motioned to Alex. "He's still breathing because of you. And a lot better than he was. You didn't heal him. You gave him more life."

Selena glanced up from Alex to her father's smiling face. "So Maria can save him?"

"More than likely, as long as you stay by his side."

Selena let out a small cry, but this time of happiness and relief. She reached over Alex and latched onto her father, hugging him tightly.

"Alright, I need to radio Maria and Finny to meet us back in the city. I'll be right back."

Selena obediently let go of Sebastian and let him go. She glanced around and noticed that all of the hunters had disappeared from sight. She could still sense a few that were running, but decided to let them go. Most of them were probably doing what they did just for the money to provide for their families. Selena knew what it was like to not have her family. She didn't want to force other families to have to struggle through the same situation.

Selena was pulled from her thoughts by footsteps that were growing nearer. She quickly glanced up, and sighed in relief when it was only Samantha.

"Is he alright?" She asked, her voiced shaking.

"Dad said he should be if I stay with him and Maria gets here in time."

"Thank goodness."

Selena nodded.

_"Hey, white feathers."_

_Yeah, Serena?_

_"Tell Dad something for me."_

Selena listened closely, then replied, _Don't worry, I will._

"Hey, Samantha? Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything, Selena."

"Do you love my brother?"

Samantha was taken aback by the question, but quickly regained herself and answered honestly. "I'm not sure. I've never really loved anyone before. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think he really likes you. I'm not sure if he loves you or not, but he seems to at least really like you."

"Well, I really like him, too."

Selena looked up at Samantha and smiled brightly, her angelic glow brightening. She turned back to Alex, feeling her strength growing again, and put it all toward prolonging his life until they would meet up with Maria.

Sebastian returned to them a few moments later. "Samantha, feel up for a walk?"

She nodded. "Don't worry, I can make it!"

Sebastian nodded, then turned to his daughter, sitting protectively next to her twin brother.

"Selena? Can you walk?"

Selena thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. I've been transferring most of my energy to him. I've just been keeping enough to stay awake.

Sebastian nodded. "Well, luckily I told Maria that we would be waiting for her and Finny here, so if you need, Finny can carry you."

Selena glanced down to hide the slight blush that rose on her cheeks. "Alright."

A moment later, the blush was gone as she remembered what Serena had told her. "Oh, Dad! Serena said that she could sense some demons still trapped around here somewhere. She wanted you to go help them if you could."

Sebastian thought for a moment, probably trying to sense the demons himself. A moment later, he nodded. "I'll do that while we wait for the others. Maria said they should be here in a few minutes, and this shouldn't take long." 

With that, Sebastian was gone, running for the building where his wife-and Selena's mother-had been imprisoned for 11 years, and then murdered, to save the other demons trapped inside.

Selena glanced to Samantha, who smiled at her. She smiled back, then went back to keeping her brother alive for as long as she could.


	36. Chapter 36

Third Person POV:

Maria and Finny were hurrying through the city on their way to the lab. On the way, they ran into a familiar face.

Maria stopped, and hesitantly looked over at Richard. She was still holding her scythe, and Richard seemed to know it meant for him to keep his distance.

"Maria," he called out. "What's the rush?"

"I'm going to Selena and her family. They need my help."

"What happened?"

"I don't have time to explain, Richard. I have to go." And with that, Maria ran off, with Finny trailing close behind her.

Once they were out of sight, Richard followed.

***

Maria and Finny finally burst through the bushes to see what looked like a massacre had taken place. There was blood and bodies everywhere, and Sebastian was nowhere in sight.

Finny was the first of the two to notice Selena. She was crouched over someone, her long, waist-length black hair swaying in the slight breeze. Finny was shocked when he finally noticed that both of her wings were solid white.

Finny ran to her, and Selena jumped at the sound of footsteps in the snow. She glanced over, and smiled when she saw him.

Finny knelt down beside her, and only then did he notice that the body she was hovering over was her brother, breathing short, ragged breaths. _This must be why Maria said we had to get here quickly,_ he thought to himself.

Maria finally made her way over to them, and sat across from Selena, examining Alex. She glanced up. "Where's your father?"

"He's trying to find the other demons that are trapped here and free them. He said it wouldn't take long, but it's been about 10 minutes."

Samantha spoke up. "He's alright. He's just checking to make sure he didn't miss anyone."

Selena glanced over at her. "How do you know that?"

Samantha held up a radio, smiling. "He told me a few minutes ago. You must've been concentrating really hard to not have heard it."

"I guess so." Selena suddenly felt a wave of fatigue, and took a short break from Alex, and leaned heavily on Finny.

"Are you alright, Selena?"

She nodded.

"It takes a lot out of her to be constantly pouring her energy into her brother." Samantha said. "Especially since we divided her attention. It took even more for her to be able to focus on all of us."

A moment later, Sebastian walked through the bushes and approached everyone. The first thing he noticed was Selena lying against Finny, her eyes closed. Then he directed his attention to Maria.

"So?"

"I can help him if we take him inside, but..." Maria trailed off, glancing at Selena.

Sebastian glanced at Finny and Samantha. "You two stay here with Selena. Maria and I will go inside with Alex."

Selena sat up, her eyes half open. "But don't I need to be there?" She asked, her words slurred due to her exhaustion. "I was keeping him alive..."

Sebastian crouched down and looked his daughter in the eyes. "Selena, there are machines inside that will keep him alive. You've done your job. Rest for a little while."

Selena nodded, and Finny grabbed her and held her. She instantly fell asleep, her head on his shoulder.

Maria glanced at Sebastian. "Did you do that?"

Sebastian didn't answer. He picked up Alex and said, "Let's get him inside."

Maria nodded, eyeing Sebastian suspiciously, then glanced back at Selena, before leading the way into the building.

***

_"You did a good job out there, white feathers," Serena said with a smile. "I kinda wish I could help people like you."_

_"That's okay." Selena told her. They were in there little world inside of Selena's mind. Serena was crouched beside Selena, who was still weak, even inside her own head. "You're the one who helped me be able to. You split us again."_

_"I only did because it was the only way we could get out of that cage. I wasn't helping much in there."_

_"Well, I think you were awesome. Do you know if Dad found all of the demons?"_

_Serena nodded, "He did, don't worry."_

_"So I guess we have to join back together again?"_

_"I guess so," Serena said. "Especially if you're going to take that medicine."_

_"It's funny. Ever since Dad got here to save me, I haven't once felt sick or even thought about it. And I felt amazing once we separated."_

_Serena nodded. "You were focused on Dad and Alex. It makes sense that you forgot about it. But since you poured so much energy into Alex, you're starting to feel it again, aren't you?"_

_"I guess so."_

_"We should merge back now. Everyone will worry if we stay separate for too long."_

_Selena nodded. "You're right. I'm just happy to know that we can still separate if we need to."_

_"Me too. It's nice talking to someone who understands me."_

_"Gee, I wonder why I understand you."_

_"Yeah, that one's tough."_

_They both laughed, then Serena took Selena's hand. "I'll see you soon."_

_"Yeah. Later."_


	37. Chapter 37

Finny and Samantha sat on the cool grass, with Selena still sleeping on Finny's shoulder. They spoke softly every now and then, just to break the uncomfortable silence, but it always managed to fall between them again.

They had been waiting for about half an hour, not knowing what they were supposed to do other than watch over Selena while she slept, regaining her strength.

Finny was about to speak up and say something, but was interrupted by a rustling sound coming from the forest behind them.

Samantha stood, suddenly on her guard, and Finny readied himself. There was a chance he would have to wake Selena and stand up to help Samantha.

Finny watched the bushes as they parted, and noticed that it was Maria's friend Richard. Even knowing the face, Finny refused to let down his guard.

"What are you doing here, Richard?" Finny asked, his voice raised slightly in volume. Selena stirred, but didn't wake up.

"I just wanted to see her for myself, that's all," Richard said, hands raised. "I've never seen her before."

"We usually try to keep things that way."

Richard sighed. "I promise, I only wanted to see her. She's in no danger with me."

"Well she's not taking visitors at the moment."

Suddenly, Selena's wings began to glow. Finny and Samantha and Richard all had to glance away from the bright light, but once it had died down, they all looked back to see that Selena's left wing had returned to it's midnight black color.

When Finny looked back at Richard, he saw that the scientist was smiling. "So it really is her! And she can switch between being angel and half? That's amazing! Wait until I document this!" Richard quickly pulled out a camera and took several pictures of them all, but more specifically, Selena and her wings.

Samantha ran at him, and he put his camera away and pulled out a gun. He shot at Samantha, who swiftly dodged out of the way, then instantly realized where the bullet would hit.

Finny had pulled Selena to where he was between her and the gun. After a moment, when no bullet hit, he glanced behind him.

Sebastian was standing there, holding the bullet between his index and middle fingers. He threw the bullet back at Richard and hit his hand, knocking the gun to the ground.

"Now, do you want to tell me why you were trying to kill my daughter and her friends?"

"I wasn't going to kill them, but then this lady charged at me. I was defending myself."

"Sebastian, he was taking pictures of Selena," Samantha said. "He said something about documenting her abilities."

Sebastian never took his eyes off of Richard. "You have until the count of three to drop the camera and leave this place. You've seen my daughter and witnessed her change. And I'm willing to let you live because I know Selena would never forgive me for killing you. One."

Richard stood completely still, but whether he was petrified with fear or stupidity wasn't clear.

"Two."

Richard blinked, and it was as if what Sebastian said had finally begun to sink in. He started to dig through his bag, searching for the camera.

"Thre-"

"Dad."

Sebastian was interrupted by his daughter's familiar voice. He turned to look at her, and saw that she was sitting up, swaying slightly. Finny was still holding her. Everyone could tell she was still exhausted. Sebastian knew that it must be her illness taking over again. Her voice had been a croak, and held the slightest tinge of fear.

"What is it, Selena?" he asked, looking back at Richard to make sure he didn't do anything stupid while his attention was divided.

"Someone's here.... and it's not the man in front of you. There's someone else."

Sebastian looked to Samantha, who nodded and ran to look around.

"Finny, get Selena out of here."

"But, Dad, what about Alex?"

Sebastian turned to face his daughter, who was trying to stand. He helped her up, and looked her in the eyes. "He'll be fine. I promise. No one will get inside that building."

"Okay, but what about you? You're going to stay out here all by yourself?"

Sebastian smiled. "I'll be fine, too. I just need you to get out of here so I don't have to worry about you getting hurt."

Selena nodded, then hugged her father as tight as she could. Sebastian hugged her back, then let Finny pick her up and carry her away from him and Richard.

When Sebastian faced Richard again, the camera was on the ground beside him.

"Good choice," Sebastian said with a smile. "Now, you may leave. And if I find out that you chased after my daughter, I won't be as kind to you as I was this time."

Richard nodded, and had turned to go back to the city when Samantha burst through the bushes and stopped beside Sebastian.

"I found him, but I don't think he saw me. It was a man about Maria's age, another scientist, I think."

"Wonderful." Sebastian said, the sarcasm practically dripping from his voice.

"So you know who it is?" Samantha asked him.

"It's the one person I had hoped to never see again."

***

Finny was hurrying deeper into the woods, carrying Selena, who seemed to have fallen back to sleep. If Sebastian had done something to her to help her sleep earlier, it was working, even if it was only off and on.

Stopping to rest about a mile away from the others, Finny put Selena down and let her rest in the grass. Her wings were still out, both as beautiful as ever. She was cold, too. She was still only in her under dress, after all. Finny held her, doing his part to protect her and keep her warm. It wasn't much, but it was the least he could do for the girl he loved.

Finny glanced up at the sound of footsteps, crunching in the snow. He was relieved to see that it was only Samantha.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Sebastian told me to inform you that Maria's ex husband is back," she said. "He wants Selena, and apparently he won't take no for an answer."


	38. Chapter 38

"What?" Finny asked, confused and stunned. "I thought he had helped us. Why would he be back for her?"

"I have no idea. Sebastian told me to come here and take her as far away as possible while he deals with him."

"But you can't lift her, can you?"

"I could. But I don't really like to transform. But in this case, I have no choice. Finny, you can't open your eyes until I leave, alright?"

Finny nodded, not sure at first what he was hearing. Transform? It must be a demon thing, and Finny knew he had better listen to Samantha. She was never this stern while speaking. She was always soft and kind. But she had a job to do, and he wasn't going to get in the way of it.

"Alright," Finny said, placing Selena back in the snow. "I'm going back to the lab. I'll make sure no one gets inside and messes with Maria."

Samantha nodded. As she waited for Finny to be out of sight, she contemplated transforming. She didn't want to; she hated the thought of becoming someone she wasn't. But she really had no choice.

When Finny was finally out of sight, and she could no longer hear his footsteps in the soft snow, she transformed, grabbed Selena, and ran as far away from the lab as possible.

***

Selena's POV:

I awoke, but it was only for a moment. I felt the wind whipping at my hair and clothes, and I could feel someone carrying me, but it felt like an animal. I could feel something like claws against my skin, and I immediately shrank back, trying to make myself smaller.

A deeper, but still recognizable voice called out to me. "Don't worry Selena. It's just me."

I relaxed in Samantha's arms, and fell back to sleep.

***

When I woke up again, I was on a bed in what looked like a motel. I sat up, and noticed no one else was in the room. I stood on shaky legs, and walked over to the door after being sure my wings were out of sight. It was then that I remembered I was still only in my this under dress, and that hiding my wings would be near impossible to do.

Still, I opened the door, and I heard someone outside jump. I looked out and saw Samantha standing next to the wall beside the door.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked her.

"The real question is, what are _you_ doing out here?" she asked, gently nudging me back into the room.

Once we were inside, she closed the door and turned to face me. "Shouldn't you still be resting?"

"I don't know. How long has it been?"

"Only a little over an hour, I believe."

"But why am I here? Where exactly _is_ here? Why were you in the hall? Where's my brother?"

"You're at an inn in Virginia. I was out in the hall speaking with your father on the radio so I wouldn't wake you. Your brother is perfectly fine, and is back in Boston with your father, Finny, and Maria."

"Virginia?" I asked. "You managed to get me to Virginia within an hour?"

Samantha nodded. "The others will be here soon."

"But why did you bring me here in the first place? I thought we were going home."

"We'll go back to London if you wish, but your father instructed me to get you as far away from the lab as possible, and this inn was as far as I could manage."

"But why did he order you to bring me here? I don't understand what's happening." I looked into Samantha's eyes. "Please, tell me." I pleaded.

Samantha softened her gaze, and she seemed to have finally let go of being super protective. I sat on the bed, waiting for my answer.

"I was told to get you as far away from the lab as possible because there was a man there who was demanding us to hand you over. No matter what we did, he refused to leave, and none of us seemed to be making a difference."

"And Alex?"

Samantha smiled. "He'll be fine. Sebastian was just telling me so. He still needs some time to recover, but he's going to be alright."

I sighed in relief, and felt tears spring into my eyes. I wondered if Alex would have lived if I hadn't done what I did, or if what I did had even really made a difference, and when Dad told me I was helping, he was really just hoping that it was, and trying to make me feel better. I needed my brother. I wasn't going to live without him.

"So the others are meeting us here?" I asked.

Samantha nodded. "It'll take them a bit longer, because Alex probably can't walk yet and Finny is just a human, so there isn't much speed with them at the moment."

"That's alright. I can wait as long as I have to."

Samantha smiled at me again. "Well, we'll be moving locations within a day or two if they aren't here by then. We can't stay in one place and risk that man finding us."

Selena was scared to ask, but she did anyway. "Do you know who the man is? Or what he wants with me?"

"He wouldn't tell anyone what he wants with you, but I was informed that it was Maria's ex husband."

I jumped a bit, taken aback. "I don't understand. He helped me. Why does he want to capture me again?" He had been the one to tell us all to leave Maria's house because scientists and hunters were going to come and tear the place to shreds in order to find me. Why was he turning on me again? It didn't make sense.

"I don't know either, Selena. All I know is what I've been told."

"So I'm just supposed to sit around until the others show up?"

"Remember that you're still sick, Selena. You don't need to be doing much anyway."

I sighed in defeat. "You're right." I said, then lay back down on the bed. "I'll wait for them."

"Thank you," Samantha said, and I could feel her authoritative demeanor melting away. She sat on the bed beside me. "You know, I think we'll have a fun couple of days with just the two of us."

I smiled, yawning. "If I don't sleep it all away."

I heard Samantha giggle. "Sleep as much as you need. I'll be right here when you wake up."

I nodded, and fell asleep, knowing Samantha would stay right by my side for as long as I needed her. I don't yet understand why people are after me so persistently. People say I'm a monster, but I'm not. I'm different, and unique. People are simply scared of the unknown. But Maria's ex husband.... I'm not sure what he wants from me. At first he wanted me dead, then helped me, and now is trying to track me down once again. But whatever happens, I know I have people around me who will stand by my side until everything is figured out, and I can finally go home and live in peace with my friends and family.


End file.
